The Wrong Side of Heaven
by PotCFan101
Summary: Set immediately after the Righteous Side of Hell, the Doom Slayer and Charlie Magne team up to battle the combined forces of Hell and the Khan Maykr. As they fight to save the Earth, an ancient prophecy looms over them, one that tells of the end of days. Realizing this, the two set out across the multiverse to gather allies for the coming (and possibly final) battle against Hell.
1. Prologue: The End Is Nigh

**A/N: I got bored of waiting for Doom Eternal to come out on March 20th, so I'm uploading the first several chapters weekly. Just a disclaimer, the first three chapters after the prologue are based around the first three levels of Doom Eternal that ID has shown, but the events will most likely be different than in the game. Also, at around chapter 4, I introduce the subplot about multiverse hopping. Finally, I already have my own ending written out, so matter how Doom Eternal ends, that's not how this story goes.**

**Now let's get this party started.**

* * *

_"Blessed is the one who reads aloud and blessed are those who listen to this prophetic message and heed what is written in it, for the appointed time is near."_

_\- Revelation 1:3_

Hell.

It has gone by many names. The Lake of Fire, or the Underworld. The Greeks came to call it Hades, after their heathen god, or even Tartaurus. The ancient Hebrews had a slew of synonymous names; Sheol, Gehenna, and Abaddon. The poet Dante labeled it as the Inferno. Even the Norse had their own idea of Hel, albeit shortened from the original title.

Hell has taken many forms. A realm where the dead roam. A place where evil spirits reside, and are tortured for eternity. A landscape of molten fire and brimstone. Some would say that Hell is a barren Wasteland, while others would claim it is merely a twisted depiction of how our world is, to the point of unrecognizability. Or rather, Hell is simply a dark, inky abyss, where you can not see what is in front of you.

All these depictions are quite different from one another, but they have one thing in common: they are all accurate.

Hell changes appearance to suit what the soul believes, whether it is a wasteland, a pit, or fire and brimstone raining down on them. Each of these versions of Hell exist in their own separate dimensions, and the soul subconsciously decides for itself which one it gets sent to. But now, that will all change, for one such dimension discovered how to cross over, and they are eager to invade not just Earth, but other hell's realms...

* * *

Al Simmons, better known to the world and to Hell as Spawn, opened his eyes to find himself in the underworld, surrounded by Malebolgia's enslaved souls.

_You have squandered the gift we have given you._ The demon overlord roared. _We let you see Wanda, and in return, you will lead my army!_

"Sorry I didn't feel like doing your dirty work." Spawn snorted. "I told your little freak I'll be coming for you next."

"Yeah, sorry, he wasn't in the office, so I had to leave him a note."

Spawn turned around, seeing a fat man with white and blue clown makeup on his face waddle towards him. Unfortunately, he knew the clown well by his true name; the Violator.

"Aw, poor Spawny's been a bad boy!" the Violator chuckled. "You're gonna be put in time out for not leading Hell's army!"

"How about you shove your army up your ass!" Spawn shouted, preparing to attack. Before he could, however, Al looked up, seeing the fiery hole above turn a deep shade of crimson and demons that he had never seen before began spilling through. Some appeared bipedal, but had spikes jutting out their shoulders, others were giant red orbs with green eyes. There were even tall skeletons with- were those jetpacks they had?

The new demons quickly swarmed around Malebolgia and his minions, beginning to tear them apart.

_What is this?_ Malebolgia's voice boomed with raw hatred. _Who dares?!_

Spawn, wisely making the decision to avoid engagement for the time being, concentrated on reaching the portal out of Hell. In an instant, his necroplasm suit expelled a green supernatural energy, and he shot into the air. One of the skeletons with the jetpack device attempted to chase him, but was quickly halted by a green fireball that Spawn threw.

Simmons reached the portal and felt himself ascending, before falling into an alley in front of an old man in a trenchcoat and wide brimmed hat

"I see you escaped Hell yet again." the old man noted.

"Yes, but I was attacked."

"You've been attacked before." the man reminded him.

"Not like this, Cogliostro." Spawn told him. "Demons invaded Hell. They weren't like anything I've faced before."

"That's impossible." Cogliostro exclaimed. "How can demons invade Hell? They should already be there!"

"I don't know." Spawn admitted, thinking back to the demon's odd appearance. "But I don't think this is over…"

* * *

"Astra, look, I came down here for a friendly chat." John Constantine told his old friend, as well as his greatest failure, Astra Logue. "We don't have to be enemies."

"You're not my enemy John." Astra chuckled. "You're an important step in my evolution." John was about to retort, when he heard screaming from outside. Usually, he wouldn't care, as this was Hell, but something seemed off. Astra apparently sensed the same thing, and they both rushed to the window.

Outside, the sky had turned a blood red, and thousands of demons that neither of them have seen before were tearing apart the denizens of Hell. These creatures were more vicious, more brutal, than anyone John came across. Not even Lucifer Morningstar's own personal demon, Mazikeen, was this blood thirsty.

"What's going on?" Astra demanded, accusing John. "Is this your doing?"

John was about to respond, when he looked at his hand, which was being consumed by a blue fire.

"Oh bugger…" John muttered, before being completely engulfed in the flames.

Constantine appeared back on the Waverider, looking into the faces of Sara Lance and Ava Sharp.

"So how did it go?" Ava asked.

"Bloody Hell, I really need that drink." Constantine mumbled, as he walked away.

* * *

Robbie Reyes walked through the darkened plains of Hell, uncertain of what the Spirit of Vengeance wanted him to do this time. With time moving differently than on Earth, it had felt like weeks- heck, _years_\- since he helped SHIELD destroy a rogue machine named Aida and went back to Hell for good.

The Ghost Rider's thoughts were interrupted, when a man in a black coat appeared to him out of pure darkness, tapping a black cane with a skull head on the ground.

"Hello, Mister Reyes."

"Mephistopheles." Robbie growled, and his eyes began burning orange. "What do you want?"

"Just a friendly talk." Mephisto chided, smirking. His smile dropped, and pointed to the sky. "Have you noticed the weather?"

Robbie looked up, seeing the skies turn a blood red.

"That's new." Reyes blinked in surprise.

"Indeed." the Devil agreed. "It has been foretold, that one of the dimensions of Hell would rise up and invade all the others."

"What do you mean?" Robbie demanded, turning back to face Mephisto. "Who's coming?"

"You will come to discover that yourself." Mephisto tapped his cane, and an interdimensional portal opened. "However, I believe you will be needed on Earth for the time being."

With a wave of his hand, Reyes felt himself pushed by an unseen force, and fell through the portal, finding himself back in Los Angeles.

* * *

Ash Williams drove his modified Delta through the apocalyptic wasteland of Michigan, having the time of his life as he ran down deadites with the scoop on the front.

"Man, I wish Kelly and Pablo were here to see this!" Ash left, sticking half his body out to shoot a passing deadite with his boomstick. Meanwhile, the robotics enhanced companion, Lexx, fired round after round from the turret mounted on top of the car.

"Sire, look!" Lexx shouted, pointing across the horizon. Ash looked up, confused, as he saw the skies turn a blood red, and demons appearing out of crimson energy. "More deadites!"

"I don't think these are deadites…" Ash exclaimed, stopping the Delta and seeing a skeleton with a jetpack and miniature rocket launchers descend down and kill several deadites in its way.

"Sire, what do we do?"

Ash was wondering the same thing, when the demon turned around and faced the Delta, roaring loudly.

"Deadite or not, it's roadkill now!" Ash grinned, pressing the pedal to the floorboard and zooming straight towards the new demon.

* * *

Across the dimensions, many individuals saw similar occurrences. A man with red skin and a stone hand watched, as the skies opened up and demons spilled into the streets of London.

Inside the labyrinth, home of the cenobites, the Hell priest known as Pinhead looks on as a massive monster with horns topples their god, the Leviathan.

Amidst sitting on his throne, high above the many cells in the ash ridden kingdom, Lucifer Morningstar stands in shock, seeing his realm breached by demons that he has heard of, but never expected to come into contact with. The last time he saw the skies turn red, there was a crisis. This was far different, and arguably much, much worse.

It was the end of all life as they knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, forgot to mention that for every chapter, I'm going to add a bible verse from the Book of Revelation. By the end of the story, it'll make sense.**


	2. This Doomed Earth

**A/N: Well, this has been one hectic week for me, even before the announcement of everything shutting down due to the Corona virus. Boy I'm glad I finished this chapter, as well as several others, because I'm not sure I'd be focused enough to do them weekly. One silver lining is that Doom Eternal finally releases next week, unless that gets delayed as well.**

* * *

_"Behold, he is coming amid the clouds, and every eye will see him, even those who pierced him. All the peoples of Earth will lament him." - Revelation 1:7_

_Against all the evil Hell can conjure, all the wickedness mankind can produce, we will send only you. Rip and tear, until it is done._

The Doom Slayer and Charlie Magne looked out towards the nearby city, watching as it was engulfed in flames. The Slayer activated his heads up display, prompting Vega to assess the surroundings for any demons.

"I'm not picking up any signatures of Argent energy." the artificial intelligence announced. "Readings suggest this city has been burning for days. However, my built-in calendar indicates it has been two years since Samual Hayden sent the Doom Slayer to Hell."

"Days?" Charlie gasped, sinking to her knees. After everything they did, stopping the invasion of her version of Hell, it was merely to keep them busy. "What do we do?"

"I am rerouting the Tether coordinates to the location the Doom Slayer desires." Vega told them. "Rerouting in 3… 2… 1…"

The Doom Slayer reached out and grabbed Charlie's arm, before a blue flash of light blinded them, and were teleported away from the grisly scene.

Charlie opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was in a facility of sorts, with the technology looking futuristic and clean. There were monitors everywhere, gigantic glass windows showing the reaches of space, and a holographic map of the Earth with thousands of red dots popping up everywhere.

"Where are we?" Charlie asked, confused.

"This is the Doom Slayer's base of operations." Vega explained. "According to him, He had the UAC design it shortly before confining himself to Hell for eons."

The Doom Slayer nodded, and walked off to another section of the facility. There, he knelt down, unlocked the mechanisms in the Praetor suit, and stepped out, before beginning to strip some parts from it.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"The Doom Slayer is taking key items from the Praetor suit to upgrade his old armor." Vega told her. "When he is done, he was planning on copying the technology and handing a suit of armor to you."

"Me?" Charlie asked, speechless.

"He wants your help with defeating the forces of Hell."

A few hours later, the Doom Slayer's armor was complete, in addition to completely upgrading his arsenal. Though not too different from the Praetor suit, it did leave the forearms exposed, as well as boasting a wrist blade on the left gauntlet, as well as a shoulder cannon. The Doom Slayer smiled, trying it on, and felt the suit lock itself in place. He looked over, seeing Charlie don the Praetor armor. With a finishing touch, the Doom Slayer pulled out a small chip from his helmet and placed it in the Praetor suit, effectively duplicating Vega's mainframe for Charlie.

"Thanks William." Charlie grinned, and the two walked back over to the monitors, hearing screaming and gunfire through garbled messages.

"_Can't hold them off!"_

"_I can hear them-"_

"_Fall back! They're everywhere!"_

"_Casualties range in the billions"_

Eventually, the garbled messages stopped, but one stood out among the rest.

"_We must pray… pray that he is watching…"_

"_Please, anyone! If you can hear me, if you're out there…"_

"Attempting to acquire the Hell Priest's signal." Vega announced.

"The Hell Priest?" Charlie inquired.

"The ones who showed the way to cross over." Vega explained. "The Doom Slayer somehow knows this is their doing."

"_Nearly 60% of our planet has been consumed by the invaders."_

"We have the Hell priest's signal locked in." Vega declared, as the Doom Slayer took a second combat shotgun and handed it to Charlie, before giving her extra shells. "The target is locked in, but the signal will not hold for long."

"_It is only he that they fear. Not man, or his armies. They fear the mark of the beast."_ The Doom Slayer activated his wrist blade, and put his new and improved helmet on. A gateway was activated in the form of a blue portal, and the Doom Slayer cranked the pump on his own shotgun, determination in his eyes. Without a moment of hesitation, both he and Charlie ran into the portal, as a blue light flashed in front of their eyes once more.

* * *

The Doom Slayer and Charlie found themselves in what appeared to be a dungeon, with a couple zombies staggering in front of them. The pair made quick work of them with a blast from their shotguns, and kicked down the set of double doors in front of them, seeing a flight of stone stairs leading downward to the left. Doom Slayer raced down the stairs, Charlie following closely behind, having to smash a few walls to progress through the dungeon, and shot any zombies that tried to get close.

Upon smashing through another wall, the Slayer and the princess of Hell found themselves in an arena of sorts, with imps scurrying towards them. William smirked, and activated the sticky bomb modification, before firing three rounds at the swarm. His eyes lit up as the demons exploded, with only one of the imps beginning to crawl away. It never got the chance, as the Doom Slayer calmly walked over and impaled it with his wrist blade, before slashing upward and splitting the monster in two.

Charlie jumped over William's head, shooting at an imp and crashing her boots into a zombie's face, exploding the head. Without even a second to pause, she threw a punch at a second demon to her right, knocking the jaw clean off As Charlie turned back to face the Doom Slayer, his shoulder cannon fired a grenade right past her, apparently blowing up an imp that was sneaking up behind her.

With the foes defeated, the Doom Slayer stormed up to another set of double doors, which he kicked down to reveal an intriguing cauldron. Upon looking to her left, Charlie noticed a cowering man with withered skin and red eyes, wearing a crown of sorts.

"You-"

The Slayer ran off and grabbed him by the neck, applying more pressure by the second.

"Who is that?" Charlie wondered.

"The Hell Priest Deag Nilox." Vega's voice filled the Praetor suit, as the Doom Slayer continued squeezing his throat.

"You cannot kill me!" Deag Nilox told the marine. "My soul remains guarded-"

The Doom slayer picked up some type of stone token off the ground, and watched as it presumably disintegrated. The Slayer continued to squeeze, as he began to see visions of the remaining Hell Priests together, taking a helmet off his head. More particularly, his original marine helmet, before he donned the Praetor armor.

By the time William snapped out of it, Deag Nilox's head was completely ripped off his body. After adjusting the crown on the head, he set it aside, and he felt the room begin to shake.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked, nervously.

"I'm not sure." Vega admitted. "However, I am picking up large amounts of Argent energy. Whatever is possessing that much must be very large in size."

The Doom Slayer kicked open a final set of doors, revealing the landscape of a now doomed Earth. With little hesitation, the Slayer and Charlie jumped off the balcony and landed on a rock formation, looking up to see a massive demon with horns, which was slowly moving towards the already destroyed city.

"A Titan." Charlie realized, as Vega's voice could be heard again.

"The first Hell Priest has been terminated." Vega announced. "The demonic consumption of Earth has been reduced by 36.8 percent. However, there are two Hell Priests remaining."

"We'll stop them." Charlie reassured the AI. The two climbed into a ruined building and punched through a wall, jumping down onto a stoney platform and crushing zombies under their boots. William extended his blade and sliced an imp's head off, while Charlie fired a shell at a flammable barrel, exploding three demons at once.

The Doom Slayer jumped again, landing at the bottom of the building, and caught a few demons by surprise before he blasted them to Hell. The Slayer finished the remaining demons in the area by pulling out his chainsaw and tearing them apart.

"Aw, you hog all the fun." Charlie whined, as she jumped down as well. Doom Slayer smirked, and they exited the building. After looking around for a moment, they realized they had to grab hold of a pipe and swing up to a platform, so the Doom Slayer held onto Charlie's hand and jumped, just barely swinging the both of them across. Before either of them could react, they came face to face with a mechanical legged creature, with what appeared to be a brain with a face. Unfortunately, they knew quite well what the monster was. It was an arachnotron, an offspring of the Spider Mastermind.

The Doom Slayer rushed forward, shooting a sticky bomb at the cannon and watched it explode, while Charlie began shooting the other demons around it. As the arachnotron screamed in hatred, the Slayer ripped off its legs with his bare hands, before opening up the back compartment of the demon and pulling out a plasma canister. The arachnotron opened its mouth to scream again, but the Slayer was ready, and shoved the canister down its throat. A second later, its head exploded, showering both him and Charlie with blue blood and ooze.

Just as Charlie finished snapping a zombie's neck, she watched as William jumped up a rocky platform to reach an iron gate, one that had just opened. She followed closely, where they found themselves in a ruined courtyard. Before venturing further, the Doom Slayer equipped his heavy cannon, and kicked the doors down, shooting the first two zombies unfortunate enough to come in his path. As they moved forward, Charlie noticed a collapsed bell, and realized this place used to be a church. She had heard of these houses of worship, and the thought that demons ravaged even this holy house of God sickened her.

Doom Slayer and Charlie continued their mission, stopping to kill a couple demons in front of a plaza with the neon label "Scott" on it. Charlie bashed a zombie's head into its shoulders, while Stan impaled a possessed soldier through the mouth with his wrist blade, then cut an imp in half with his chainsaw.

"William, duck!"

The Doom Slayer did so, and Charlie shot a cacodemon in the mouth with her shotgun, watching as it swallowed the shell. The princess of Hell smirked, and jumped up, catching ahold of the cacodemon's horns and firing another blast right into its eye, where blood and guts shot out the back of its body.

The demon killing pair traversed through several more destroyed buildings, slaughtering as many demons as they could, until they looked up, seeing a gigantic tower emitting crimson Argent energy.

"My sensors are picking up the life signals of the other two Hell Priests." Vega noted. "They are most likely at the top of the tower."

The Doom Slayer nodded, and pulled out a rocket launcher, prompting Charlie to do the same, and blew a hole through one of the upper levels of the Hell tower. Using their Delta Jump Boots, the two scaled the ruined building to until they reached the roof, double jumping and dashing in midair to reach the entrance they created. There, they were met by a swarm of imps and zombies.

Charlie looked around, smirked, and cranked the pump of her shotgun, before blasting the nearest zombie. The other imps screamed in terror and began to throw fireballs, but the Doom Slayer paid them no mind, and pulled out his chaingun, decimating every demon there.

"There's no time to lose." Vega declared. "We must destroy the Hell Priests and end the invasion of Earth."

Charlie nodded in understanding, and they ran like lightning up to the top of the tower, killing any demon that was in their way.

The demon killers finally reached a set of giant double doors, and simultaneously kicked them open, revealing the other two Hell Priests cowering in a corner.

"_You…_" the Doom Slayer, not Vega, snarled, pointing to one of the priests.

"No, you can't kill us!" the priest that angered the Slayer yelled, and he raised his arms. Just as the Slayer went to grab them by the throats, the Hell Priests teleported away in Argent energy. The Doom Slayer narrowed his eyes in primal fury, and he slammed his fist into the floor.

Just as he was about to punch the floor again, a golden light penetrated the room, causing the Slayer and Charlie to look up at it. The golden light took the form of a tall, metallic being, humanoid in nature, but only had three fingers. It had glowing gold eyes, was easily at least twenty feet taller than the Doom Slayer, and had a single, yellow orb in the middle of its chest.

"Cease your unnecessary slaughter!" the being commanded. "This is humanity's chance to repent. For millennia, we have survived. Made others sacrifice, in the name of our prosperity. Who are you, a human and a demon, to defy our traditions?"

The Doom Slayer responded by shoving two shotgun shells into the super shotgun, and snapping the barrel closed loudly. Before he could fire though, the metallic being vanished in a golden light, as quickly as it came.

"Who was that?"

"I believe that was the Khan Maykr, leader of the Maykrs on Urdak." Vega revealed. "It seems she has allied with Hell."

Charlie groaned in frustration, as the Doom Slayer quickly ran over to what appeared to be a technological console, and pressed several buttons.

"William, what are you doing?" Charlie asked curiously.

"The Doom Slayer is overloading the tower with Argent energy, in the hopes that it will explode." Vega explained. Not even a few seconds later, the tower began shaking and rumbling, signalling it was slowly being destroyed.

"How do we get out of here?" Charlie inquired.

"I am rerouting the Tether coordinates as we speak." Vega informed, and the Doom Slayer tapped the side of his helmet. "Rerouting and activation complete. Hold on."

Charlie held onto the Doom Slayer, and they were both teleported back to the Fortress of Doom, just as the Hell tower exploded and destroyed one conduit of the demonic invasion.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, most likely this chapter, and the next two will deviate slightly from Eternal's campaign. Or I might retool the next two chapters. I dunno. Stay tuned.**


	3. The King and the Betrayer

**A/N: Well, the wait is finally over! Doom Eternal just got released, and I'm playing the heck out of it! I'll definitely start working on the chapters focusing on the campaign story real soon. Also, I've decided that I won't rework chapters 2 and 3 to better fit in with game's chapters. Last but not least, once I have the full story finished, I'll start posting new chapters daily.**

* * *

_"Be watchful and strengthen what is left, which is going to die, for I have not found your works complete in the sight of my God." -Revelation 3:2_

The Doom Slayer and Charlie's vision came back, revealing they were back on his ship that orbited the Earth. The couple quickly let go of each other, and the Slayer went over to the computer monitors, tapping a few keys, and swiping at the screen.

"Who was that one priest?" Charlie asked. "It sounded like you knew him."

"That priest was Deag Grav." Vega explained. "The one who caused Hell to consume Argent D'Nur."

"Oh." Charlie mumbled, looking at the floor, before continuing her questions. "What do we do now since the priests have fled?"

"We find them." Vega stated. "However, we will need a celestial locator. And there is only one location that still has a casing for it."

"Which is?"

"Exultia." Vega answered, as the Doom Slayer turned away from the monitor, and the blue portal in the middle of the station activated. "Home of the Night Sentinels."

The portal opened up completely, and the Doom Slayer pulled out his super shotgun, with Charlie taking her own rifle out. After a quick nod to each other, the pair jumped through the blue circle, leaving the Fortress of Doom and landed on a planet that was far away from Earth.

* * *

Charlie found herself landing in the middle of a destroyed courtyard, right in front of a rusted iron gate. She and Doom Slayer ran through it and jumped across a massive gap, grabbing ahold of some grooves into a nearby pillar and jumping to another, before leaping to a tower with a dome on top. Charlie looked straight ahead, seeing a wolf made of pure emerald energy howl, then disperse into energy particles. The particles floated through the entrance and across a chasm, prompting the Doom Slayer and Charlie to follow, only stopping a moment to kill a zombie by hitting it on the head so hard, its head and neck sunk below the shoulders. The Slayer and Charlie proceeded to jump across the chasm, swinging across a yellow bar that stuck out of the wall, and smashed through a cracked wall at the far end, finding themselves in a courtyard, where they blew several zombies apart. A couple imps appeared soon after, but were shredded by Charlie's assault rifle.

The pair proceeded through the courtyard and jumped down into the lower levels of the citadel, landing on a winged demon and stomping on its head. A small group of four zombies began stumbling towards them, and the Slayer delivered a punch so powerful, all four foes were obliterated in a shower of blood and gore.

The Doom Slayer jumped even further down the spire, with Charlie following and shooting any demon dead, as they burst out of the citadel and jumped to a nearby bridge that led to another tower. The pair ran through the tower, noticing a machine that was spinning around and impeding their progress, and after punching a giant metal block into position, jumped up to the level above them. There, they found three chains holding the machine together, and blew them to smithereens with their shotguns. The machine shut down and was raised, revealing the exit, and the Doom Slayer and Charlie quickly exited the area.

William and Charlie quickly jumped across a pillar to the side of the final tower, scaling it with ease and seeing the emerald wolf howl one last time, before vanishing next to a set of double doors with an ancient rune in the center. The rune glowed blue, and the doors opened, revealing a dark chamber that was illuminated by blue flames. The Doom Slayer cautiously walked in, Charlie right behind them, and walked up a set of stone stairs, stopping at an empty throne.

"_Why are you here?"_

Charlie looked around, but saw no one. The Doom Slayer ignored the question, and the red light on his armor glowed blue, causing the floor to open and reveal a round, bronze ball inside a round cage, which Charlie assumed was the celestial casing.

"_It is not yours to take."_

The Doom Slayer took the casing, but turned around, seeing a blue spectre take form on the throne. The spectre wore a king's crown, and sported a pointed beard.

"Who is that?" Charlie asked curiously.

"King Novik, king of the Night Sentinels." Vega explained in her helmet. At that moment, the Doom Slayer knelt down, bowing to his king.

"_You cannot kill the priests." _King Novik scolded. "_You know our laws- despite their transgressions against the covenant, they are still of Sentinel blood. What you interfere with now, is bigger than you can imagine. It is written. It is their time to give penance- if you continue, you will bring down the Heaven's wrath."_ Having had enough, the Doom Slayer stood up, and he and Charlie began walking out of the throne room.

"_You are but one man." _King Novik continued. "_They are no longer your people to save!"_

The Doom Slayer looked back one last time, but saw that the king's spectre had vanished, and he turned back to the task at hand: leaving the throne room. Charlie and the Slayer quickly dashed out, finding themselves in a different courtyard, where the floor was electrified, and they were ambushed by a Hell knight. Before it could even leap towards them, Charlie rapidly shot it with her assault rifle, peppering it with white hot lead until it lost its balance and fell back into the electrified floor. The Hell knight's skin began to cook, with smoke coming off its body, until it exploded from the energy. A cacodemon appared, but the Doom Slayer jumped up and punched it right in the eye, sending the fleshy ball to the ground, then proceeded to cut a nearby imp in half with his wrist blade.

The Slayer and the princess of Hell ran outside, and upon seeing a blue portal slowly forming on another platform, they wasted no time in making a dashing leap, where the portal pulled them into a separate dimension.

* * *

Charlie looked around at the Hellish landscape in front of her, narrowly catching a zombie soldier's fist and delivering a brutal uppercut, violently popping the head clean off.

"What do we do?" Charlie asked, as she shot down a winged demon with the plasma rifle. "We now have the celestial casing."

"But the core is drained." Vega explained, as the Doom Slayer grabbed a revenant's twin rocket launchers and smashed them together, exploding the demon's head in the process. "We need to replace it."

"And how do we do that?" Charlie inquired, snapping a zombie's neck while speaking.

"By finding the Betrayer." Vega answered, just as the Doom Slayer cut off a Hell knight's head with his wrist blade.

Charlie and William jumped to the side, landing in a hole that was flooded with purple ooze. The two looked around, seeing a tunnel made of demonic flesh, and ventured forth. Along the way, several tentacles, not unlike the black tendrils that Alastor the Radio Demon used to summon, erupted from the ooze, but were quickly shot by their powerful firearms.

"There is a Sentinel Power Core nearby." Vega announced. You can use it to activate the mech up ahead and clear a path forward."

Sure enough, dead ahead with a glowing blue battery, and the Doom Slayer took it, before jumping out of the tunnel and landing on a gigantic metal arm. Without a moment of hesitation, he found a hole and stuck the battery in, turning it and locking the core in place. The arm moved slightly, before firing a blast of blue energy, destroying the wall right next to it.

Charlie and the Doom Slayer ran through the opening, jumping from pillar to pillar, and climbed onto a ledge, where a couple zombies were waiting for them. The Slayer smirked, pulling out his plasma rifle, and decimated every demon there, smiling gleefully when they exploded in a hail of blood and gore. The Doom Slayer walked past an emerald pentagram seal, and a large set of doors opened, revealing a type of arena, where three arachnotrons waited.

The Doom Slayer leapt towards the first one, ripping off its cannon and shoving it in the demon's mouth, watching as the brain exploded from within. Charlie followed suit, ripping out the second arachnotron's leg and plunging it in the eye, twisting it around until the abomination quit moving. The third arachnotron screeched in terror, and the Slayer took out his rocket launcher and shot it right in the mouth. For a few seconds, nothing happened, then the rocket detonated, leaving only the mechanical legs behind.

An iron gate opened behind the two, and they dashed through it, climbing atop a platform with a portal device and taking another Sentinel Power Core. The pair continued climbing up platforms, having to shoot or blow up an occasional zombie that was unfortunate enough to cross their path, until they came across another Sentinel mech. The Doom Slayer climbed atop of the spear, where there was another hole at the end of it, and placed the power core in. After locking the battery in place. A spearhead in the form of red energy shot out, piercing the heart of the fallen demon in front of it and creating another entrance. The Slayer grabbed ahold of Charlie, and they jumped down, landing in a similar tunnel with purple ooze. Just as before, multiple tentacles shot up from the ground, but were set ablaze by the Slayer's shoulder cannon.

Upon further exploring, the Doom Slayer and Charlie made their way out of the colossal demon's body, shooting down zombies that were waiting for them, and blowing up several arachnotrons with their rocket launchers. While Charlie was busy shooting at an imip, the Doom Slayer kicked a metal box in her direction, prompting her to jump onto it and swing on a yellow bar up to a different platform. The Slayer did the same, and he found yet another power core. The Doom Slayer looked across the platform, seeing another mech's giant shoulder cannon, and hopped over to it, placing the power core in the slot.

The mech's shoulder cannon rumbled, and fired a devastating blast at a gigantic demon's stomach, creating another tunnel for the heroes. William and Charlie quickly raced into the improvised entrance. Even more tentacles erupted from the purple substance, and this time, the Doom Slayer simply ripped them out of the ground with his bare hands, not wanting to deal with them anymore.

The Doom Slayer and Charlie made their way out of the demon's corpse, finding themselves in a chasm with multiple platforms. What made these platforms different, however, was that there were ones that would drop straight into the lava, evidenced when one imp stayed on for too long.

Charlie and William quickly jumped from platform to platform, careful not to touch the flaming chains in their way, and made it safely across to the other side of the cavern. Two cacodemons blocked their path, and Charlie shot them both down with the rocket launcher, reducing them to piles of meat that landed on the ground.

The pair followed a green torchlight into another chasm, this one guarded by streams of blue lightning going from one end to another. Timing their jumps just right, the Doom Slayer and Charlie leapt across to a pillar with grooves, digging their fingers into the rock and jumping to another pillar, before climbing down and onto a nearby platform.

"The Betrayer's life signal is nearby." Vega informed them, and Charlie looked down, seeing where the marker on the HUD was. The Doom Slayer looked down as well, and jumped to a lower platform, with Charlie following closely, and came across a metallic door. The door glowed a bright blue, and opened up, revealing a spider web of red energy beams.

"There are motion sensors and artillery everywhere."

The beams shut down, allowing the Doom Slayer and Charlie to pass. Before them lay a man with similar armor to the Slayer's own, but he wore no helmet. His head was nearly bald, with a single streak of white hair down the middle. His beard was colored the same, and his right eye was clouded. Next to him was a hammer, made of crimson argent energy. The cannons above him, which had been following the Slayer, seemingly shut down, though Charlie remained cautious.

"I told you all to leave me here." the Betrayer said solemnly, looking at the ground. "I am where I belong."

The Doom Slayer did not answer, and instead placed the celestial casing down in front of his former Sentinel brother.

"Saving your people will not bring you peace..." the Betrayer sighed, but nevertheless, replaced the celestial core. "Only make the burden you carry worse."

The Betrayer handed the celestial locator back to the Doom Slayer, but held on when William grabbed it.

"And now you seek to defy the Khan Maykr herself? It is your people's time now to give penance… just as it was mine." the Doom Slayer narrowed his eyes, and aggressively took the locator back, walking away.

"You will not attempt to dissuade him?" the Betrayer asked, addressing Charlie.

"No." the princess of Hell said adamantly. "The people of Earth don't deserve this. They've done nothing wrong." Charlie turned around and started to catch up to the Doom Slayer, hearing the Betrayer audibly sigh.

"Hear me, Slayer-" the Doom Slayer turned around, seeing the Betrayer reach for something on his suit's compartment belt. "When his heart is laid to rest… then his soul will be at peace." the Betrayer tossed a small device to the Slayer, who caught it easily.

"...And so will mine."

The Betrayer went back to sit next to his camp fire, while the Slayer and Charlie walked up a set of stairs that led to another chasm with many platforms. Just like before, the Doom Slayer and Charlie jumped across from platform to platform, dodging the flaming chains, and making it to the other side.

"The extraction point has been identified. I will mark its location on your HUD." Vega told them, and they proceeded to the other end of the chasm, taking down several imps with well placed shotgun blasts, and sending a rocket flying at a Hell knight's torso. A cacodemon tried sneaking up on them, and Charlie jumped up, ripped its eyeball out, and followed up by smashing her boot into the face of a zombie.

The exit portal opened up, and the Doom Slayer and princess of Hell jumped through it, landing on the bridge of the Fortress of Doom.

"We made it." Charlie gasped, smiling. "Thank God!"

"You can now find the remaining Hell Priests by activating your celestial locator." Vega announced. The Doom Slayer stepped forward, placing the locator on a podium in the center of the bridge.

"The second Hell Priest is located in the northern region of Earth." Vega informed. "I will calibrate the portal now."

A blue portal appeared, and Charlie hesitated, looking at the Doom Slayer.

"Ready?" the princess of Hell asked, giving a reassuring smile.

The Slayer nodded, and looked ahead. Charlie grinned, and the two walked through the portal, and out of the Fortress of Doom.


	4. The Cultist's Base

**A/N: Oh, forgot to mention, this will be the first chapter where Charlie is absent from the main Doom Eternal campaign. By now I have all the chapters finished, so I should be uploading them on either a daily or semi daily basis.**

* * *

_"The revelation of Jesus Christ, which God gave to him, to show his servants what must happen soon. He made it known by sending his angel to his servant John." -Revelation 1:1_

William looked around, finding that he was in an icy tomb, with snow falling down. He began to take a few steps forward, but felt that something was off. With a chill down his spine, the Doom Slayer turned around, realizing that Charlie wasn't there. The Slayer furrowed his brow in confusion, wondering what could have happened, when all of a sudden, a hooded figure appeared in a flash of white light. The Slayer instantly got down on one knee, knowing full well who this was.

The being was the Seraphim, the one who gave him his strength and speed to combat the forces of Hell.

"_Fear not, Slayer, your companion is safe._" the Seraphim told him. "_I am about to task her with finding allies._"

The Doom Slayer raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"_What you are up against is more than just Hell and the Khan Maykr._" the Seraphim revealed. "_They are beginning to assimilate not just your realm of Earth, but also other dimensions. If they succeed, they will be unstoppable, and humanity, of every world, will be annihilated. I have foreseen what would happen if you fought them alone. Even you, with all your strength, would fall._"

The Doom Slayer reluctantly nodded in understanding, realizing the gravity of the situation, but nevertheless believed he could handle it by himself. With Charlie, of course, but no one else should put themselves at risk. It would end up getting them killed… or worse.

"_Now go forth, and destroy the Hell Priests._" the Seraphim ordered. "_When it is done, I will send you on your own mission across the dimensions. As a wise human on Earth once said, down to Gehenna or up to the throne. He travels the fastest who travels alone._"

The Doom Slayer nodded, and the Seraphim vanished in a white light, leaving him alone in the snowy tomb. He walked out of the resting place, leapt across a crevice, and made his way outside, shooting down a winged demon and seeing the bones of a gigantic beast, frozen to the edge of the ground. The Slayer ran along the spine and grabbed onto a pillar, jumping across to a nearby wall with grooves and climbed up, being careful not to touch the areas layered with Argent energy.

The Slayer reached the top of the wall and leapt into the entrance, smashing an ice formation to reveal a cluster of demons waiting for him on the other side. The Slayer smirked, pulling out his chaingun, and activated the triple barrel turret, easily mowing down the adversarys. An Arachnotron suddenly jumped toward him, and the Doom Slayer had barely enough time to roll out of the way of its mechanical claws, before he ran forward, ripped a power cell out its back, and chucked it at its mouth. The Doom Slayer ducked low, hearing the explosion, but dared not look back, and kept moving towards the Cultist's base.

"They Hell Priest is somewhere in this facility." Vega told the Slayer. "I can not pinpoint his exact location at this time."

The Doom Slayer walked down a corridor, activating a bridge made of yellow energy, and mowed down several demons waiting for him with the plasma rifle. He made it to the far end of the hall, pressing a metal skull into an altar, and triggered a gate to close behind him. Yellow light took the form of one of the Hell Priests, who, if the Slayer's memory was correct, was known as Deag Ranak.

"Welcome Slayer." Ranak greeted. "Is my time at an end? Let's see if you're strong enough to survive this cursed citadel."

A Hell knight appeared, forcing the Doom Slayer to set it on fire with his shoulder cannon, then finished it off with his wrist blade.

"The Slayer has arrived." a PDA voice was heard throughout the facility. "All mortally challenged personnel please be advised."

The Doom Slayer smirked, finding humor in the term "mortally challenged". A door to the right of him opened, revealing a mancubus, which he easily shot its arm cannons off with the super shotgun. Being unable to defend itself, the gluttonous demon could only watch, as the Doom Slayer ripped out its heart and forced it down the mancubus' throat, causing its entire body to explode.

After finding a key next to the corpses, the Doom Slayer unlocked the gate and left the citadel, where three demons with Argent energy shields stood in front of him. Not wanting to waste any time, the Slayer pulled out his plasma rifle and fired a steady stream of energy at the middle shield, causing it to overload and explode not only the user, but also the nearby demons with it.

William proceeded to jump down and climb to the side of a mountain, where he landed onto an anti-gravity device that flung him upwards. The Doom Slayer shot a button, which temporarily opened a set of doors to the next citadel. The Slayer dropped down through a vent and into the snowy courtyard, where most of the demons were already killing each other.

The Doom Slayer grinned, watching as the demons slowly demolished each other, and made his presence known by firing a rocket at a revenant that was flying around. The missile made a direct impact with the skeleton's jetpack, and it flew straight into a mancubus, killing it both. A cacodemon suddenly appeared, and the Doom Slayer jumped up, activating his wrist blade and shish kabobing its single green eye.

On his way down, William swung by a yellow bar and climbed up the side of the citadel, making sure he didn't touch the Argent areas on the wall. Once he got to the top, the Doom Slayer was met by a snake like demon with arms, as it slithered towards him. Before it could reach him, the Slayer leapt up and stomped on its tail, before blowing its head clean off with the super shotgun. Another demon of the same species came around a corner, and was quickly subdued by the Doom Slayer using the plasma rifle to fry it to a crisp.

The door opened, seemingly inviting the Slayer in, and he quickly dashed forward, punching an imp so hard, his head became mush, then descended to the lower levels. The Slayer paused, seeing a drawbridge of sorts, and shot the chains holding it up, allowing him to progress further towards the base.

"The beast draws near to me, my brothers and sisters." Deag Ranak's could be heard speaking from a yellow hologram, directing several demons. "But he is weak. Your hate must match his will, only then will you truly be saved."

The Doom Slayer interrupted the meeting by raining down fire and rockets on the group, forcing the demons into a frenzy. The Slayer chuckled, seeing the looks of surprise on their faces, as he blasted them all out of existence. An arachnotron tried to jump on top of him and crush him with its weight, but the Doom Slayer was stronger, lifting it with both hands and chucking it right off the mountain. A Hell knight stumbled around, having his back turned, and the Slayer grabbed it by its head and smashed it into the ground, watching as the skull completely burst open.

Upon the demise of the final demon, another drawbridge was lifted up, and the Doom Slayer dashed across it, jumping onto a platform just as it began moving forward.

"Your salvation lies in his destruction." Deag Ranak indoctrinated into his followers. "The myth of the Slayer's strength is exposed now to us. Can you see it, brothers? He has lost the resolve to continue."

The Doom Slayer narrowed his eyes in fury, as the platform began to descend.

"Eat his soul. I must survive this." Ranak continued. "Protect me in my need, and you will secure your place in the new world."

The Doom Slayer stepped forward, using the shoulder cannon to burn all cultists to death, before activating another light bridge, and he left the chamber.

"I'm picking up readings of a nearby modification for your super shotgun." Vega announced. "I will mark it on your HUD."

"Attention all mortally challenged personnel." the facility's voice said again. "The Slayer is inside the facility. Please proceed with aggression."

The Doom Slayer ignored the voice, running through the gate, swinging on a couple bars to the next area, and stepped on a green pad, where he descended underground. The platform eventually stopped in front of a dormant revenant, which was surrounded by the machinery. Confused, the Slayer placed his hands on an odd looking altar, and he felt a surge of energy, blinding him for a moment.

When he opened his eyes, the Doom Slayer found that he was staring… at himself. He looked at his hands, seeing that they were demonic, and on his shoulders were miniature rocket launchers.

"Neural connection successful." Vega's voice filled his ears. "You are now in control of the revenant drone, and you can use it to take the shotgun modification."

Being in control of a revenant drone felt… exciting. The Doom Slayer inwardly smirked, marvelling at how _good_ it felt, and jumped up, his brain somehow commanding the jet pack to activate at will. All the imps, zombies, and even mancubus looked like… ants, down there. The Doom Slayer wondered, as he fired rockets down at them, if this is how he looked from a revenant's perspective.

With one final rocket barrage, all the demons in the courtyard were destroyed, and the Doom Slayer used the jet pack to ascend up to a floating platform, high above the ground. There, he found something that looked akin to a meat hook, although the HUD indicated this was the modification he was looking for. In a swift motion, he took it, and went back to the place his human body was in.

The Doom Slayer walked into a cylindrical chamber, and felt the same rush of energy as before. The Slayer ripped his arms off the altar, being in control of his normal body once again, and snatched the meat hook from the revenant drone, wasting no time to attach it to the super shotgun, then blew the demon to bits.

The Doom Slayer stepped on the pad again, which took him even further down, towards a room with several columns. The moment he stepped in, the pillars lifted up, revealing several demons. Using the new meat hook attachment, the Doom Slayer swung around the arena, shooting down imps and zombies, ripping out the cacodemon's eyeballs, and blowing up mancubi. More snake like demons appeared, but he lit them ablaze with the shoulder cannon, and finished them off with a wrist blade through the head.

Once all the demons were killed, the central pillar opened up, revealing a square shaped hole in the floor. The Doom Slayer took a deep breath, checked his shotgun rounds, and pleased that he wasn't low on ammo, jumped in, hearing the facility's voice once again.

"Attention all cultist base personnel: please destroy the Slayer. The Priest must survive. I repeat, the Priest must survive."

The Doom Slayer used his shoulder cannon to light several imps on fire, before blasting them with his shotgun. The moment all the demons were destroyed, he continued down the tunnel, stopping only to fire a rocket at a mancubus, smirking coldly when it spontaneously exploded.

After several more minutes of traversing down the tunnel, the Slayer came to a small exit and kicked it open, revealing a massive chamber that was lit only by scarlet light from below. As the Slayer walked further, a circular hatch opened, and some type of contraption opened up, presenting a demon he had never seen before.

The demon appeared to have horns and had its lower half cut off, which was being attached to a hover sled, as the contraption came to a halt. Most of the demon's organic flesh was grafted with cybernetics and machinery, with its arms replaced with a chainsaw and cannon, while its eyes were now an electronic HUD tracking system.

"I thought you would appreciate the sentry I chose." Deag Ranak's voice announced throughout the chamber. "The great Argadon hunters from the Telos realm, though long thought to be extinct, created to hunt only the Slayer and the Night Sentinels during the Unholy Crusade! Some improvements of the design have been made. Enjoy what is undoubtedly my finest work!"

The sled's exhaust began to belch out heat, and the demon's technological eye flickered on, focusing on the Doom Slayer.

"SLAYER IDENTIFIED."

The cables attaching the Doom Hunter to the contraption snapped off, and the mechanical demon advanced towards the Slayer, roaring loudly. The Hell walker was unfazed, and pulled out his plasma rifle and continuously shot the Hunter, dodging its missiles and keeping away from the chainsaw. Out of the corner of his eye, the Slayer noticed some flying demons, the gargoyles, and imps stumbling towards them, and he casually threw a grenade in their area, blowing them to pieces, then finishing off a zombie by slicing it down the middle. The firing of plasma temporarily disabled the demon's shields, and the Slayer took the opportunity to use his shotgun and fired right at the sled, destroying it with only a couple shells. The Doom Hunter fell to the ground, beginning to speak in gibberish, much to Ranak's annoyance.

"Useless machine! Attack!"

The Doom Hunter used its backup rocket propulsion, and resumed levitating, but that only made it for the Doom Slayer, who kept firing his super shotgun. After four more blasts, the demon staggered around, and the Doom Slayer rushed forward, extending his wrist blade and slicing downward, cleaving the Hunter's head in two.

Wasting no time, William climbed atop the circular latch and jumped down, falling several feet and landing in the ruins of the cultist base.

"We are not done yet!" Deag Ranak roared, as two more Doom Hunter's spawned in a crimson Argent energy. The Doom Slayer took out his plasma rifle once more, and switched between targets, whittling both demons of their shields. A few seconds later, and their shields exploded, damaging each other and creating a diversion. Upon seeing his chance, the Slayer shifted to the right as he took out the super shotgun, lining up a perfect shot to destroy the sleds, and pulled the trigger.

Unfortunately, just like with the first one, the Doom Hunters rose up from their destroyed sleds and levitated on their own. By this time, more demons and zombies were swarming towards him the Doom Slayer began to lose focus on the Hunters. He drove his wrist blade through the mouth of a zombie, while smashing an imp's head into its shoulders, then turned around and completely bisected a gargoyle. All this time, the Doom Hunters advanced towards him, until one of them fired their cannon, catching the Slayer in the back, and making him fall down stony steps.

"Excellent. Smash the heretic!" Deag Ranak cheered, as the Slayer stumbled a bit. William quickly recovered, and fired the shotgun right at one of the Hunter's chests, staggering it for a bit. While it was momentarily disoriented, the Doom Slayer ran up and stabbed his wrist blade through the side of its head, killing it, then stabbed the other with lightning speed and pulled up, slicing the demon's body into a V shape.

With both Doom Hunters destroyed, the Slayer looked around, catching sight of Deag Ranak, cowering and stepping back in fear.

"The beast... does-does he not seek, enhanced power?" Ranak desperately offered, as the Slayer stalked towards him. "Gifts to aid him in his noble conquest? Perhaps, in return for my-"

The Hell Priest never finished his offer, as the Doom Slayer decapitated him with a single swipe of his wrist blade. The priest's body crumpled to the ground, its head soon following, and the Doom Slayer took out a glowing blue token. Upon looking at it, and the token's mark, the Slayer thought back to the Wretch, who Ranak had clearly tried to emulate. He dare make a deal with the Slayer, in a weak attempt to preserve his life? He already had all he needed to rip and tear the forces of Hell.

The Doom Slayer unceremoniously tossed the token onto the Hell Priest's body, which dissipated, and he turned around to see a blue portal open up. William walked towards it, and felt the familiar rush as he stepped through its circle, and the portal vanished as quickly as it appeared.

* * *

The Doom Slayer appeared back in the Fortress of Doom, where it looked like there was a power outage.

"Our systems seem to be corrupted." Vega noted, just as the Khan Maykr appeared in golden energy.

"This game has gone far enough." the Khan Maykr declared. "Despite the loss of the priests, Earth will fall, and my people will survive. I shall answer the human's prayers, and reward those who believe. The final priest will be moved to a more discreet location, so we can continue our work without further disruption."

With that, the Maykr left as quickly as she came, and the systems returned to normal.

"The third Hell Priest's signal is no longer visable to us." Vega announced. "However, there is a 41.3 percent increase of demonic activity at the nexus of the invasion. That is the largest gore nest on Earth. I am opening a portal now."

The Doom Slayer nodded, grabbed the ballista weapon from the armory, and jumped through the portal before it was even fully formed, eager to stop the invasion more than ever.


	5. The Devil You Know

_"And in the midst of the lampstands one like a son of man, wearing an ankle-length robe, with a gold sash around his chest." -Revelation 1:13_

Charlie woke up, finding herself in a realm that appeared to be a blank white slate. She took a moment to look around, finding that she wasn't standing on anything, and was apparently floating in mid air.

"_Hello, little demon._"

Charlie craned her neck to the right, seeing a figure in golden robes floating next to her.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked, annoyed. "Why am I here? Where's William?"

"_You are in my realm._" the hooded figure explained. "_Rest assured, the Slayer is alright. I have already told him where you were._"

"You didn't answer my first question." Charlie stated matter of factly, crossing her arms.

"_I am the one who granted you your strength._" the hooded figure explained cryptically. Charlie's eyes widened, realizing who was in front of her.

"The Seraphim." the princess of Hell gasped, attempting to kneel the same way the Slayer did in the presence of King Novik, but could not, as she floated in midair.

"_No need for that._" the Seraphim told her. "_I am humbled by your attempt, however._"

"Why did you take me here?" Charlie asked, suspicious. "Why didn't you bring the both of us?"

"_The Slayer still needs to hunt down the Hell Priests._" the Seraphim explained. "_In the meantime, I require you to gather allies across the dimensions. Once he destroys the priests, I will send him on his own journey._"

"Think we can't handle them on our own?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"_Unfortunately, not this time._" the Seraphim said, with a hint of sorrow. "_The Khan Maykr has allied herself with Hell, and they are assimilating other dimensions, just as they did with Argent D'Nur. Not only is Hell gaining more power, but so is she and her realm._"

"And why can't you help us?" Charlie asked quizzically.

"_I must abide by the laws to never directly interfere with events that occur, even if ones such as the Khan Makyr break those laws._" the Seraphim stated. "_Now go. The first ally you must find is known as the Hellblazer, and a master of the Dark Arts._"

The Seraphim vanished, and Charlie felt herself losing consciousness.

* * *

Charlie opened her eyes, looking around to find herself in a grimy alley.

"Vega, where are we?" Charlie inquired.

"Accessing the archives…" Vega announced. "It appears we have been sent to Los Angeles in the year 1947."

"1947?" Charlie thought out loud. "I think that's when Angel Dust died…" Charlie stopped, hearing someone talk in the middle of the street.

"...but after going through Hell, I ain't afraid of nothin' on this Earth."

Charlie slowly walked out of the alley, seeing a muscular built man in a suit conversing with a woman with blonde hair and a red dress. Several feet away from them, four men got out of a car, armed with machine guns that were similar to what Angel Dust used to have.

"You might wanna jump out of the pot. It's about to boil."

The woman quickly got out of the way, just as the gangsters fired their guns, riddling the man with rounds. To Charlie's shock, he didn't fall dead, and just stood there, clearly pissed off. Even more to her surprise, he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the mobsters, where it began to glow a bright green.

Charlie knew that glow from anywhere. Somehow, this human had gotten his hands on a gun that could fire Hellfire rounds, the one weapon capable of destroying demons in her realm. Well, that and the Doom Slayer's weapons, as well as the Exterminator's tools.

Just as the man fired a round, Charlie jumped into action, rushing in front of the four gangsters and taking the blast of Hellfire. Even though it wasn't Argent energy, the Praetor suit still protected her.

"What the Hell?"

Charlie took one step forward and decked the man, right in the face. Given that she had iron gauntlets on, he fell like a stack of bricks.

"Jesus, what in the HG Wells is that?"

Charlie turned around, watching as the four gangsters ran away. Just as she picked up the Hellfire gun and pocketed it in the suit's quantum pouch, Charlie felt an energy blast hit the Praetor's backside. The princess of Hell frowned and turned around, barely seeing a tiny humanoid in a red and blue suit.

"Okay, Master Chief." a cheery voice could be heard saying. "How about you surrender? We got you surrounded." Charlie looked to her left and right, seeing the same lady in red to one side, and a man in a trench coat on the other side.

"I'm not here to fight." Charlie told the trio. "I'm just looking for someone who's known as a 'master of the Dark Arts'..."

"You've found him." the man in the trench coat answered, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "John Constantine, at your service. What do you want?"

"I've been sent to ask for your help." Charlie revealed.

"Who sent you?"

"A being named the Seraphim-"

"Oh bloody Hell, not this again!" Constantine shouted. "The last time an angel wanted my help with a problem, it turned out he was the damn cause of it!"

"You know the Seraphim?" Charlie asked, confused.

"No, but the name is familiar enough." Constantine grumbled.

"How about we get back to the ship and sort this out?" the blonde in red suggested. Charlie looked between the three, and sighed.

"Fine." the princess of Hell groaned. "Lead the way." She was about to walk after Constantine, when she felt someone tap the suit's shoulder.

"Hey, a little help?" Charlie turned around, seeing the man in the red and blue exosuit grow to full height and point down at the man who was still unconscious. Charlie rolled her eyes, and began carrying him over her shoulders, before following Constantine and his friends.

* * *

After entering some type of spaceship on the outskirts of LA, Charlie set the unconscious man in a containment cell, where a force field lit up around them both.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked, tapping the barrier and watching as blue energy appeared.

"Sorry mate." John told her. "We don't know who you are, so our captain has deemed you a possible threat."

"That, and from the futuristic suit you have there." the man in the red and blue exosuit added. "Don't worry, Sara's coming any minute now to clear things up."

Right on cue, the blonde woman in the red dress, presumably Sara, entered the containment room, just as the other man in the cell woke up.

"Where am I?" the man asked, furious. "Who are you people? Are you communists?"

"Idiots." a bald man in a leather jacket answered, as he and another woman in a gold dress walked into the room.

"You captured Bugsy Siegel… without us?" the woman in the gold dress asked, seemingly distraught.

"Bugsy?" Charlie's eyes widened, turning to her fellow captive. "Angel Dust told me he used to work for you!"

"The porn star?" Bugsy said aloud. "That faggot OD'ed himself last month. I wasn't crying over that piece of crap."

"I see you're already being friendly with Mister Siegel." Sara noted. "Are you a Time Pirate?"

"A what?"

"Someone who screws with time." Sara elaborated.

"No." Charlie said, confused.

"The suit certainly looks like Mick when he was Chronos." the man in the red and blue suit whispered, as the bald man shot him a death glare.

"I told you. I need his help." Charlie pointed at Constantine.

"And to do what, exactly?" Constantine asked.

"Like I said, the Seraphim sent me." Charlie told the demonologist. "Different dimensions of Hell are merging."

"Is that what I saw down there then?" Constantine inquired. "The skies turning redder than usual, and demons even uglier coming through?"

"What?!" Charlie exclaimed, realizing that the demons of Argent D'Nur were already assimilating other worlds. "Let me out, now!"

"Whoa, easy there." Sara tried to control the situation. "You're not being let out until we know what's going on-"

Charlie smashed both her fists into the force field, shattering the cell and freeing herself. Before Sara could react, Charlie walked right up to her, the Praetor suit allowing her to tower above the other woman.

"That shouldn't be possible." the man in the exosuit mumbled, as he attempted to throw a right hook. Charlie didn't even bother blocking, as he wouldn't even damage the suit, and sent a powerful kick that made him fly across the room.

"I've already told you the truth. Now you're going to answer my questions." Charlie said through gritted teeth, as she pulled out the pistol with Hellfire bullets. "How did Bugsy get his hands on Hellfire rounds?"

"Most likely he got them from Hell." Constantine spoke up. "He's been sent back to Earth by an old acquaintance of mine. And now he's corrupted poor Jeannie."

"I might have corrupted her, but it's you who created a monster in Astra Logue!" Bugsy called out.

"So that's why he didn't die after he was riddled with a hundred bullets?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, a piece of him is still in Hell. And as long as he's here, he won't stop killing and corrupting other souls." Constantine nodded. Charlie narrowed her eyes in frustration, and took off the suit's helmet, revealing her blonde hair and pale face. The princess of Hell proceeded to kneel on one knee, deactivating the locks on the Praetor suit, revealing Charlie in her red tuxedo. Upon stepping out, she took the pistol and turned to face Bugsy.

"Damn, you're a nice piece of-"

Bugsy never finished his sentence, as Charlie raised the gun and fired, sending a single bullet right at Bugsy's heart, and everyone watched as his body was reduced to ashes.

"And I thought you were a man." the bald man scoffed. Charlie turned around and stared at the group with a look of irritation.

"Who are you, love?" Constantine questioned.

"My name is Charlie Magne, princess of Hell." Charlie declared. "My father is Lucifer-"

"I didn't know he had a kid." Constantine scoffed. "Last I checked, he runs a nightclub."

"The Devil runs a nightclub?" the bald man, most likely Mick, snickered.

"My father does not run a nightclub." Charlie said, her eyes burning a bright red. "He is Lucifer Magne, one of the overlords of Hell."

"That explains it." Constantine grumbled, fishing out his lighter. "I've heard of your father. He's quite different from the Lucifer I know."

"Captain, there is someone knocking on the Waverider's door." an automated voice could be heard throughout the room. Immediately, Sara rushed over to the ship's monitor, seeing a man with black hair and a suit banging on the outside door. From the security feed, he appeared bloodied and beaten, with his suit slightly ripped.

"John Constantine, I know you're in there!" the man shouted. "Any demon can smell the stench of your soul!"

"Let him in." John ordered, having joined Sara on the bridge. "That's the Devil himself." Sara nodded, and activated the door, where Constantine and Charlie rushed over to the cargo bay.

"Luci, pleasure to see you-" Constantine said cheerfully, but was interrupted.

"Can it, Johnny." Lucifer growled. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing, for once." John admitted, leading the Devil inside. "Blimey, what happened to you?"

"The demons of Argent D'Nur invaded my realm." Lucifer muttered, sitting down on a storage crate and pulling out a cigarette. "Got a light?"

"Argent D'Nur… are you sure?" Constantine asked, lighting the Devil's cigarette and watching as he took a long drag.

"Yes… they attacked me, and assimilated my kingdom." Lucifer finally let out.

"I've only heard of them… but now I guess I know what those things were that invaded this world's Hell."

"They've already taken over two other realms?" Charlie asked, stunned. Apparently, Lucifer didn't realize Charlie was there before, and he looked up wide-eyed.

"Charlie?" Lucifer gasped. "Charlie Magne?"

"You know me?" Charlie asked, confused.

"I'm friends with your father." Lucifer revealed. "After all, he did decide to appropriate my name. But I haven't seen you since you were an infant. And now, look how you've grown…"

"In more ways than one…" Charlie muttered to herself, before getting an idea, handing the pistol over to the Devil. "Is there a way you can supply us with more of these Hellfire rounds?"

"You're not planning on going after these demons yourself, are you?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm not alone." Charlie smirked. Lucifer nodded, taking the gun and checking the chamber, seeing four Hellfire bullets in the chamber.

"I'll see what I can do." Lucifer promised. "However, for once, I need to speak with the council…"

"If you see my father, tell him I said hi." Charlie requested, knowing the council he would be speaking to. Lucifer flashed her his devilish smile, before stepping outside, extending his wings, and flew away, passing through this plane of existence.

"Always a surprise to see him." Constantine smirked, as he and Charlie walked back to the containment cell. Just as she was stepping back into the Praetor suit, Charlie felt a familiar flash of light behind her, and turned around, kneeling on one knee.

"_Well done._" the Seraphim complimented. "_I see you have found the master of the Dark Arts._"

"It's more of a petty dabbler." Constantine smugly replied. The Seraphim barely looked at the demonologist, and without moving a muscle, caused John to vanish in a golden light.

"Where did you send him?" Charlie asked, curious.

"_He is in a place similar to where I sent you._" the Seraphim answered. "_Rise._"

Charlie did so, and put her helmet back on.

"What now?"

"_You are to search for the Hellspawn with a hand made of stone._" the Seraphim tasked. "_He is also known as Anung Un Rama._"

Just like with Constantine, Charlie felt herself blinded by a white energy, and she vanished from the spaceship, just as Sara and Mick went back to check on her and Constantine, only to find the containment room empty.

"Guess we dodged another crossover." Sara quipped.

* * *

Satan walked with Jesus in Heaven, looking down at the world. Ever since the battle with Manbearpig that cost him his life, the Devil was allowed back into Heaven, complete with a set of angel wings and a halo. Now though, he was feeling homesick.

"And you're sure that your father is okay with me going back for awhile?" Satan asked Jesus.

"Of course!" Jesus smiled. "My father even suggested that you take a vacation!"

"Really?" Satan began to tear up. "Thanks man!"

The reformed Devil jumped off the heavenly cloud and fell down, his speed quickening by the second. Before he splattered across the Earth, a sinkhole opened, and he was sucked back into Hell.

The moment Satan came back to his former kingdom, his eyes widened in shock. All around him, demons that were more vicious than his own were tearing Hell apart. They ripped the shadows to shreds, and eviscerated the evil souls.

"Satan, help!"

Satan turned around, seeing Saddam Hussein get ripped in half, while Adolf Hitler had his head torn off.

"Help me, you bitch!" the former Iraqi dictator demanded. The more brutal demons looked at Satan and screeched loudly. Overcome with shock, Satan quickly flew away, back up to Heaven.

"Jesus, Jesus, you won't believe what I saw-"

Satan stopped in his tracks, seeing that the Silver city was also being attacked. However, instead of demons, the angels and innocent souls were being destroyed by angelic looking machines, led by a towering robot with a pair of swords made of pure light. In the middle of the fray, was Jesus, holding onto his father's dead body.

"Jesus, look out!"

Satan pointed behind Christ, but the son of God didn't hear him in time, and was skewered through the heart by one of the robot's light swords.

"All dimensions of Heaven and Hell will be assimilated." the robot said coldly, in a feminine voice. Before the mechanical angels advanced, Satan used the last of his powers from Hell to teleport away, knowing of only one place he would be safe...


	6. The Heart of Hell

_"They invaded the breadth of the Earth and surrounded the camp of the holy ones and the beloved city. But fire came down from Heaven and consumed them." -Revelation 20:9_

The Doom Slayer stepped out of the portal to find himself in a ruined, dilapidated building of the UAC, with a holographic spokeswoman speaking of the invasion.

"The Super Gore Nest is nearby." Vega announced. "This is the site where the invasion began, the oldest and most corrupted location on the planet. The ARC fought hard, but were driven out by the demons."

The Slayer walked out of the building and into the city, seeing skyscrapers on fire and decorated with pentagrams. Across another destroyed building were several zombies, which the Doom Slayer took out by sniping them with his new ballista weapon. William proceeded through the city, discovering a horde of demons before him. The Doom Slayer cracked his neck, and took out his heavy assault rifle, mowing down the first rows of zombies and imps, before a mancubus spewed flames at him. The Slayer rolled to the side, shooting out his own fire from the flame belch, and shot out the gluttonous demon's arm cannons off. With the beast unable to attack, the Doom Slayer stabbed out its exposed heart with the wrist blade and shoved it down its throat, watching as the mancubus choked, before exploding.

The marine ran across the bloodied streets and jumped into yet another ruined building, scaling several floors, and saw a few demons infighting amongst themselves. William smirked, and before any of them noticed, he pulled out the super shotgun and blew them all back to Hell. A dread knight with flaming blades on his wrists charged at the Slayer, but he parried with his own wrist blade, before cutting the knight's throat. An arachnotron jumped down from the ceiling, forcing the Doom Slayer to jump back, as zombies began swarming him. Unfazed, the Hell Walker pulled out his chaingun and obliterated the walking dead, shredding the arachnotron's cannon in the process, before dashing over and ramming its own metallic leg into its eye. The Slayer looked around, catching site of an unusually large key, colored yellow, and he picked it up before leaving.

With the threat temporarily eliminated, the Doom Slayer jumped up to a bar made of bones and swung upward, exiting the building's room and dropping down to the other side that was corrupted by demonic flesh, where several gargoyle demons and zombies waited for him. The Slayer kept them at bay with the flame belch, incinerating the gargoyles, while he brought out the chaingun and annihilated the zombies. Tentacles sprouted up from the ground, forcing the Slayer to dodge and weave, while shooting with the super shotgun to rip the fleshy appendages in half.

William headed out of the building, seeing a purple force field in the distance, guarded by several demons. The Doom Slayer smirked, and as he jumped across the gap between buildings, he pulled out his rocket launcher and fired three deadly rounds, destroying most of the Hellish enemies there. The stragglers, he picked off with his shotgun and stabbed the others with his wrist blade, before turning towards the force field. Upon seeing three locks, each colored differently, the Slayer slammed the yellow key into its color coded lock, and the field weakened.

"Two more keys will be required to open the passage." Vega revealed. "Find them."

The Doom Slayer nodded and leapt across a ravine, landing in another UAC building, where a pinky that could turn transparent charged at him. Just before the demon could trample him, the Slayer shot it in the face with the super shotgun. The spectre's head exploded, and as it fell to the floor, its body became fully visible. The Slayer proceeded to running down the hallway, shooting down demons and zombies alike, and jumped down an elevator shaft.

"This is the heart of the gore nest." Vega told him. "It has taken root in the main power generator. reactivating the generator will destroy the heart."

The Doom Slayer landed at the bottom of the shaft, crushing an imp's skull with his boot on the way down, and shot at a nearby zombie with the shotgun. The Slayer made his way through the darkened, corrupted basement, using his chainsaw to cut down several zombies standing in his way, and found a radiation resistant exo gel, which he applied to the areas of his exposed skin, as well as his suit. Looking up, the Slayer saw two rotating bars, and he timed his jumps right to smash through a vent up above, grabbing a red colored key on his way there. The Slayer crawled through the maze like sewers, eventually gaining access to the Heart Chamber with the crimson key, and saw a colossal heart throbbing.

"The generator is in a dormant state." Vega explained. "Two nearby control terminals need to be manually activated to restore power. Unlocking the left terminal room now."

The lower generator room was opened, and the Doom Slayer swiftly marched in, turning the generator on and bringing power back up by fifty percent. Unfortunately, the AI was unable to open the door to the upper generator room, and William searched for an alternative route. The Slayer ran back through the lower levels of the building, passing through the gory halls and shooting down swarms of demons in his way, only pausing to relish in their destruction, as he slashed his blade through their bodies.

William ran into a green teleportation ring, where he materialized back outside. The Slayer kicked a nearby iron crate towards a skyscraper, which he used to climb up the standing rubble, punching down a wall to reveal a pinky. The rhino like demon began running at him, but the Slayer mowed it to a halt with his assault rifle, and finished it with the wrist blade slashing through its chin and out the top of its head. A dread knight tried to perform a sneak attack, and the Slayer responded by blowing it to pieces with the ballista. The Slayer jumped into a pool of radioactive waste, pressing in an altar's skull to trigger a gate to open, and he jumped across the walls to get to a higher level. Upon reaching an upper floor, the Doom Slayer punched through another wall to reveal a blue key after ripping a few zombies to pieces. The Hell Walker took it and unlocked a pathway, sliding under wall cannons that shot fireballs at him, as he jumped back to the basement and was forced to traverse through radioactive material once more. With the protection gel slowly waning, the Slayer quickly rushed outside, where he was ambushed by several demons, including two revenants.

The Doom Slayer smirked, as he dodged the missiles from the skeletal monsters, and jumped up to grab the two demon's heads. In a spray of gore, the Slayer smashed the heads together, making them exploded, and used the disembodied rocket launchers to blow up the surrounding zombies. Not wanting to waste anymore time, the Slayer jumped back up to the massive force field, and forcibly jammed each key into its respective slot, and the purple field dissipated.

"The Hellified Barrier has opened." Vega announced. "This air shaft will provide access to the generator's control terminal."

William fell down the air shaft, finding himself back in the basement of the UAC building. When he finally landed, the Doom Slayer jumped down another narrow shaft, seeing he was in the upper generator room. Just on the other side of the fleshy wall, he could hear the beating of the gore nest's heart. This sound sickened the Slayer, and he quickly activated the generator switch, bringing the generator to full power. With no time to lose, the Doom Slayer ran back to the main terminal and lifted the switch upward, grinding the heart into ribbons.

"The main generator is overloading." Vega told him. "I have marked the exit portal on your HUD. You have ninety seconds to leave."

_"That won't be necessary._"

The Seraphim appeared in a familiar white light, temporarily surprising the Doom Slayer.

"_I know I told you I would need you to gather allies once your mission in killing the Hell Priests was finished, but that plan has changed. I find it most troubling that I cannot locate the priest's location after the Khan Maykr moved him to a hidden location. So I have decided to send you to a different dimension now."_

The Slayer reluctantly nodded, still wondering while the angelic being believed he was not enough.

_"Search for a man named Dredd. He serves the law and justice on his world. There, he is judge, jury, and when needed,_ _executioner..._"

The Doom Slayer teleported away in the white light, just as the super gore nest exploded in a hail of blood and gore, temporarily halting Hell's invasion of Earth.


	7. Necropolis

**A/N: Just some clarification, most of the characters that I borrow from comics are more or less amalgamations of their comics, movies, and tv show versions, though some might lean closer towards their film or television counterpart. For Judge Dredd, I had his character lean more towards the Karl Urban iteration in 2012's Dredd, although previously existing characters from the comics exist, namely, the Dark Judges.**

* * *

_"I looked, and their was a pale green horse. Its rider was named Death, and Hades accompanied him. They were given authority over a quarter of the earth, to kill with sword, famine, and plague, and by means of the beasts of the earth." -Revelation 7:8_

The Doom Slayer landed heavily onto the ground and looked up, seeing a futuristic, yet dystopian city. As the Doom Slayer walked towards a rather tall building with an Eagle logo, a car zoomed right past him, which was then followed by a motorcycle. On the motorcycle, the Slayer noticed a man in a black armored suit, wearing a red and black helmet with a visor. On his person was a gold Eagle badge with the name "Dredd", whom he realized was the one the Seraphim sent him for.

"Scanning the environment." Vega announced out of nowhere. "We have landed on the dimension Earth-212. We are in a sector known as Mega-City One, governed by a militaristic police force known as the Judges."

Judges… interesting title. The Doom Slayer opted to follow this "Dredd", running at top speed to catch up to the cycle.

"Grenade." this Judge Dredd said, and pulled the trigger on his weapon. A second later, an explosion tore through the car, and the vehicle flipped over. A single person got out, holding some type of machine gun, and the Slayer decided to hide behind the burnt wreckage. Before either the Doom Slayer or the Judge could react, the man grabbed a nearby civilian.

"Let me go, Judge!" the criminal shouted. "Or I'll blow her fucking brains out!"

"You're crimes are armed robbery, evading the law, and attempted murder-" Judge Dredd began to list off, but the Doom Slayer decided to make his presence known, pulling out his combat shotgun and firing a blast at the criminal's back. The force of the shell was so powerful, his entire torso exploded, showering the hostage with blood and gore.

"Who the Hell are you?!" Dredd demanded, pointing his gun at the Doom Slayer. "Vigilantism will not be tolerated in Mega City One!"

"The Doom Slayer is not a vigilante." Vega said through the helmet's audio filters. "And he just saved you and that hostage."

"I had that under control." Dredd scolded, as the hostage ran away screaming. The Judge proceeded to take out a pair of handcuffs. "You're under arrest for vigilantism and murder."

"I believe this is a misunderstanding-"

"Nothing is misunderstood here, creep." Dredd growled. "Your sentence is forty years for interference of a Judge's case, and murder."

"The Doom Slayer will not go anywhere with you."

"Failure to comply will result in a life sentence to the cubes." Dredd added.

"You have our answer." Vega retorted. "The Slayer is not going anywhere with you."

"Have it your way, hotshot." Dredd raised his pistol and fired, where an orange ball shot straight towards the Doom Slayer. The Slayer didn't move a muscle, and watched as the "hotshot" round crashed into his armor, having little to no effect.

Judge Dredd was shocked that the round had no effect, and opted to change tactics.

"Hi-Ex."

The Judge fired again, but was surprised when the second bullet had no effect.

"Armor Piercer."

Again, he fired. This time, the bullet careened off the Doom Slayer's armor, and made a sizable dent on the breast plate. Other than that, the Slayer remained rooted to the spot.

"What the drokk are you, creep?" Judge Dredd wondered out loud.

"Scanning the individual…" Vega said internally, before speaking to Dredd. "This is Judge Joseph Dredd, the one the Seraphim sent you for, part of the Justice Department of Mega City One."

"Guilty as charged." Dredd muttered humourlessly. "But you didn't answer my question."

"This is the Doom Slayer." Vega told him. "After attempting to thwart a demon invasion of Earth in his dimension, a being known as the Seraphim sent him to this world to try and stop the demonic invasion of this Earth, as well as recruit certain individuals to help fight for the Seraphim."

"What invasion are you talking about?" Dredd snorted. "There are no demons that are here…"

Just then, a bright flash of light appeared behind him, and Judge Dredd turned around, with his gun drawn. There, in the middle of the street, was someone in a judge's uniform, but with a pure black helmet, and a portcullis over his eyes. His fingers were long and gnarly, with fingernails stretching like talons. Where the badge should have been, there was a skull, with the word "Death" branded across it.

Unfortunately, Dredd knew this creature well. This thing was what caused the genocide of millions in Mega City One. It was also the being that murdered all life on its own world.

Judge Death had returned.

"Stay back!" Dredd commanded, aiming his Lawgiver at the Dark Judge. He was surprised however, when he noticed that Death was beaten and bloodied, with a gaping wound in his chest. Realizing he wasn't a threat, Dredd lowered his weapon, but proceeded with caution.

"Dredddd…" Judge Death moaned, trying to crawl towards the judge. The Doom Slayer walked forward, placing his boot on the Dark Judge's head.

"I'm not picking up any readings of Argent energy from this creature." Vega noted. "However, there are trace amounts coming from the wound in his chest. Most likely, he was attacked by the Argent demons."

"Yessss…" Judge Death gasped beneath the Slayer's boot. "You are the Doom Ssssssslayer. We have heard stories of you from the Sisters of Death… but they are gone now… destroyed by your Argent demonssssss…"

"Where are your partners in crime, creep?" Dredd demanded, glowering down at the beaten Dark Judge.

"Fear, Fire, and Mortissss… the Argent demons corrupted them… twisted them to their will…" Judge Death explained. "Only I escaped…"

"How did you escape?" Vega asked, as the Doom Slayer applied pressure on his boot.

"We have a teleporter…" Judge Death slowly pointed to a belt with an electronic circular disc at his waist, and the Doom Slayer swiftly ripped it off the monster's body. Seeing no reason to keep the creature alive, the Slayer brought his boot down, crushing Judge Death's head, despite the helmet.

The whole time, Judge Dredd looked on, unsure of what to make of this "Doom Slayer". He suspected he was some type of vigilante, but he did save that hostage earlier. And he did kill Judge Death, after all…

Speaking of Judge Death, Dredd was most surprised that his spirit did not exit his body this time.

"Odd. Usually Death's soul leaves to find a new body." Dredd commented.

"The Seraphim granted the Doom Slayer the power to permanently destroy demons." Vega answered, as the Slayer attached the teleporter belt to his waist.

"I'm coming with you." Judge Dredd declared, placing his hand on the Doom Slayer's shoulder.

"And why is that?" Vega asked.

"You don't know your way around here. Even less so when you reach Deadworld." Dredd told the Slayer. "I'm not asking."

The Doom Slayer glared at Dredd, before nodding. After fiddling with the belt for a moment, the same bright light from earlier occurred, and both the Doom Slayer and Judge Dredd teleported away from Mega City One.

* * *

The Doom Slayer and Judge Dredd fell into a desolate wasteland, littered with bones across the vast plains.

"I was hoping I'd never have to come back here." Dredd muttered, as he pulled out his Widowmaker shotgun. The Slayer responded by taking out his super shotgun, and loaded two shells in the barrels.

"Alert! I'm picking up readings of multiple Argent signatures in your vicinity." Vega announced. As if on cue, imps and and a mancubus appeared out of crimson light, having apparently just torn the inhabitants of Deadworld to shreds.

Dredd and the Slayer looked at each other in mutual understanding, and turned back, firing their respective weapons at the demons.

The imps screeched in rage and pain, as they were blown to bits. The mancubus was about to fire its rockets at the judge, but the Doom Slayer rushed towards it and ripped the left rocket clean off. The mancubus began to roar in agony, and the Slayer responded by jamming the rocket into its mouth, stepping back to watch as it was blown up from the inside.

"I'm not reading any more signatures of Argent energy." Vega noted. "Perhaps they were a small scouting party for this world. However, look up to the sky."

Doom Slayer and Dredd did so, and they watched as the skies of Deadworld, which had been a blood red-orange, slowly revert to a gray.

Just then, the Seraphim appeared in a flash of white light, prompting the Doom Slayer to get down on one knee.

"_Very good, Slayer._" the Seraphim congratulated. "_You have found the one you were meant to recruit._"

"What do you want with me?" Dredd asked, staring down the hooded figure.

"_Your role is imperative to stopping the forces of Hell from destroying all life_." the Seraphim explained. "_You have proven your worth time again by facing the Dark Judges. The Doom Slayer will need your help and strong morals to defeat the forces of Hell, but also the Khan Maykr._"

"Now what a minute. I'm not leaving Mega City One-" Dredd was interrupted, as he was engulfed in a flash of white light.

"_I know that you are wondering about where I will send you now._" the Seraphim addressed the Slayer. "_For now, you are to continue your initial mission. I will send you back to your base of operations for the time being._"

The Doom Slayer nodded, and felt himself being whisked away by the same white light that enveloped Judge Dredd. Once the light faded, he found himself back on his base, orbiting Earth, right in front of the dimensional gateway.

* * *

The Saint of Killers woke up from his lengthy rest with a sudden jolt, seeing a mechanical angel towering over him.

"Figures someone would eventually come." the Saint muttered. It wasn't surprising, really. After all, he did end up killing the lord God himself, just before taking his throne. "Did the Preacher send you?"

"Jesse Custer is of no concern to me." the angelic being spoke in a female voice. "With the release of Genesis, he is nothing but a mere mortal."

The Butcher of Gettysburg shrugged, and slouched back in the throne.

"Then what do you want?"

"Humanity's time has come." the angel announced. "This is their chance to repent. I believe we can both benefit from an alliance."

"No." the Saint said bluntly. "I just want… to rest."

The angel narrowed its golden eyes and produced a sword made of light, causing the Saint to raise an eyebrow, before firing his colt pistols at alarming speed. The angel expertly blocked each bullet with her sword, before cutting the guns in half, nearly slicing off the Saint's fingers.

"No matter how enhanced your weapons are, they are still made from mortals." the angel told him. Before the Saint could respond, the angel swiped her blade across his neck, cleanly cutting his head off. Before it even hit the floor, the head dissolved, along with the rest of the body.

The Khan Maykr put away her light sword, and teleported away, as this dimension of Heaven began to be consumed. A pity the Saint of Killers could not be swayed, as he is one of the only mortals who could possibly match the Doom Slayer in strength, speed, and rage.


	8. The Right Hand of Doom

_"I looked, and there was a white horse, and its rider had a bow. He was given a crown, and he rode fourth victorious to further his victories." -Revelation 7:2_

Charlie landed in the middle of a busy street, where she quickly got up and rolled out of the way to avoid traffic. Cars began honking at her, and she could hear some people making crude insults about the suit. After hurrying out of the street, Charlie opted to sit down on a bench, being careful as possible not to break it.

"Vega, where are we?"

"According to the scans and the archives, we are in New York, 2020." Vega informed.

"Any information on who the Seraphim wants us to find?" Charlie asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is." Vega replied. "This person named Anung Un Rama is also known by Hellboy, and he is currently part of the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. BPRD for short." Vega produced a picture on the helmet's HUD, and the photo stunned Charlie. The being on the screen was depicted as a man with red skin and chopped off horns, while wearing a large trench coat. In his left hand was a massive handgun, while his right was, like the Seraphim said, made of stone. He also sported a tail, similar to how some people depicted the Devil.

Just then, Charlie heard the squealing of tires right in front of her, and she looked up, seeing two armored trucks with the BPRD acronym on its sides. The back of one of the trucks opened, and Hellboy stepped out, his giant handgun pointed right at Charlie.

"Hands up, freak!" Hellboy shouted, cocking the oversized pistol. Charlie raised her arms slowly, before speaking.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Charlie told the Hellspawn. "But I need your help."

"What are you, one of Kroenen's creations?" Hellboy seemingly ignored her.

"Oh, the suit?" Charlie realized, and knelt down, mentally ordering Vega to unlock the mechanical armor. A few seconds of clicks and whirring later, and Charlie stepped out in her usual red tuxedo.

"My name is Charlie Magne, princess of Hell." Charlie introduced herself.

"You sure about that?" Hellboy snorted. "There's no princess of Hell."

"Different Hell." Charlie countered. "I'm not from this universe."

"Hellboy, stop!"

The Hellspawn lowered his handgun, as an old man with gray, almost white, hair approached the two.

"I'm afraid I haven't told you everything, son." the old man said to Hellboy. "The young woman here is from a different version of Hell, much different than from where you came from."

"Are you talking about some kind of multiverse for Hell?" Hellboy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, who are you?" Charlie asked, confused.

"I'm Professor Bruttenholm." the old man extended his hand, and Charlie shook it respectfully. "I was the one who raised Hellboy. Some time after I took him in, I researched the different dimensions of Hell, and came across yours." Bruttenholm nodded towards the Praetor suit. "I see you possess the armor of the one called the Doom Slayer. Has he passed?"

"No, I just got his 'hand me downs'." Charlie shrugged. Bruttenholm raised an eyebrow, before continuing.

"Why is it you require my son?"

"I was sent by the Seraphim to recruit him to help us fight the forces of Hell… and a being called the Khan Maykr." Charlie explained.

"She has allied herself with Hell?" Bruttenholm's eyes widened in horror. "That can only mean…"

"The end of days?" Charlie guessed.

"Yes." Bruttenholm agreed. "It has been written that one day, humanity's time to repent will come. I did not believe that it would affect more than our world."

As the professor finished speaking, four figures appeared out of silver energy. Charlie and Hellboy turned around to look at them, and were confused by their appearance. The beings looked humanoid, but robotic, with what seemed to be golden rings attached to their backs. Their heads had a version of metallic horns, and they all held spears that glowed gold at the ends.

"Are they with you?" Hellboy asked.

"Never seen them." Charlie admitted, before remotely controlling the Praetor suit to jump over her head. She then leaped into the suit, with the mechanisms locking, and smashed her fist into the ground, forming cracks onto the pavement.

The robots didn't even hesitate to attack, charging forward straight towards Hellboy. The Hellspawn fired a single round right at the first drone's head, watching as it exploded completely. The second got too close and swung its spear, but Hellboy side stepped out of the way and rammed his stone hand through its chest, watching as the robot seemingly shut down.

Before the third and fourth robots could attack, Charlie tackled them both, using the gauntlets to rip off one of their heads and peppering another with the chaingun until it was a heaping pile of scrap.

"What the fuck were those?" Hellboy asked, narrowing his eyes in irritation.

"_Those are the Maykr Angels._"

Hellboy, Charlie, and Bruttenholm turned around, seeing the cloaked figure of the Seraphim. Upon seeing the angelic figure, the latter two knelt on one knee.

"_It appears they were specifically targeting Anung Un Rama._" the Seraphim continued, before addressing the professor. "_It is good to see you again, Professor Bruttenholm._"

"Likewise." Bruttenholm replied. "I believe this is what you need my son for?"

"_It is._"

"Now wait a minute-" Hellboy was about to say, but vanished in a white light.

"_I assure you, I will do everything in my power to make sure he is unharmed._" the Seraphim promised, before turning to Charlie. "_Good work. You found him quicker than I expected._"

"Who's next?" Charlie asked, curious.

"_He goes by the moniker of Spawn. That is all I can give you._" the Seraphim informed. With that, Charlie was engulfed in the same white light, and vanished from the streets of New York.

* * *

Charlie found herself in yet another alley, just like in 1947. However, this one seemed even grimier, more dirty.

"Let me guess, New York again?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

"Correct." Vega confirmed. "Unfortunately, I am unable to find concrete findings of this 'Spawn', aside from rumors and grainy imagery."

"Damn." Charlie groaned. "This'll be tougher than the last one."

Charlie began walking through the alley, which suddenly began to be pelted by the rain, and instructed Vega to turn on the visual wipers on the HUD.

Due to not paying close attention, Charlie didn't notice a homeless man right in front of her, and she nearly tripped over him.

"Oop, sorry!" Charlie said aloud, while rushing past the bum.

"I hear you are looking for Spawn."

Charlie stopped and turned around, taking a closer look at the homeless man. He appeared in an oversized trench coat, a wide brimmed hat, and sported a graying beard.

"You know him?" Charlie asked.

"I do." the homeless man nodded. "I am Cogliostro. I mentored Spawn on how to use his powers. And I know about you, Doom Slayer."

"Oh, I'm not William." Charlie hurriedly said, taking off her helmet and revealing her blonde hair. The homeless man was only momentarily surprised, but regained his composure.

"What do you need from Spawn?"

"I've been sent by the Seraphim to collect him."

The homeless man nodded, apparently understanding the gravity of the situation.

"It seems the end of days is upon us." Cogliostro said solemnly. "The scriptures are true."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, baffled by the statement. First Bruttenholm, now this guy. Did everyone know about the Apocalypse?

"It has been written in the Book of Revelation that the armies of Heaven and Hell shall wage war with one another on the mount of Megiddo." Cogliostro told her. "That will be the day of Armageddon."

"Well, apparently Heaven is in league with Hell now." Charlie informed. "The Khan Maykr has allied herself with the forces of Hell, and are razing the dimensions, one by one."

"The Khan Maykr? Are you certain?" Cogliostro asked, shocked. Once Charlie nodded, he added, "Then the Seraphim is right to recruit Spawn."

"Where is he?" Charlie demanded.

"He's going to confront Jason Wynn." Cogliostro answered. "We must hurry!"

Cogliostro hurried out the alley and into the city, with Charlie putting her helmet on and following closely behind.

* * *

Charlie and Cogliostro entered an office building and began to ascend the stairs, every so often seeing workers or henchmen that were either knocked out or dead.

"Where's Wynn's office?" Charlie asked, pulling out her shotgun.

"Top floor, first door on the right." Cogliostro said without hesitation. Charlie nodded, and used the jump boots to practically soar up several flights of stairs, before catching the railing to the top floor and pulling herself up. The princess of Hell proceeded to kick open the first door on the right, just in time to see a man in pure black armor with white markings grabbing a business man in a suit by the throat. The one in black armor had glowing green eyes, and was also covered in a dark red cape.

"I'll see you in Hell, Jason!" the man in the cape shouted, forming a blade from his wrist and stabbing the businessman in the chest. Jason gasped, falling in pain, but was suddenly covered in a silver light, and vanished out of thin air.

"Spawn!"

The man in the cape turned around, seeing his old friend and mentor, Cogliostro, and a figure in some type of battle armor.

"Who are you?" Spawn asked, looking at Charlie. "Are you another one of Wynn's pet projects?"

"Nothing of the sort." Cogliostro told his friend. "This is Charlie Magne, heir to the throne of Hell."

"I never told you my name." Charlie said, frowning.

"You needn't to." Cogliostro replied. "The Seraphim has told me about you and the Doom Slayer."

"Do you also know someone named Bruttenholm?" Charlie asked.

"No." Cogliostro replied as he looked confused.

"She is a child of Malebolgia?" Spawn demanded. His eyes glowed brighter than usual, and he got into a fighting stance.

"Spawn, there are more dimensions of Hell than just ours." Cogliostro explained.

"Charlie Magne hails from a different version, one that is not nearly as bad as here."

"So what does this 'Seraphim' want?" Spawn asked.

"You remember that war that Malebolgia wanted you to lead his armies in?" Cogliostro reminded Simmons. "That war is coming sooner than expected. It seems we now know what those demons were that invaded Malebolgia's realm."

"I think the rules are changing." Charlie added. "Hell and Heaven have allied themselves, in an effort to destroy all of humanity, across every dimension. They're being led by the Khan Maykr."

"Never heard of her." Spawn snorted. "But if Armageddon is happening sooner than ever, I'm willing to help any way I can."

As the three began to walk out of the office, Charlie began to feel like the building's temperature skyrocketed.

"Vega, what's going on?"

"It appears a demon laced with Argent energy is coming." Vega stated. Charlie slowly walked out into the hallway, and sure enough, there stood some type of demon. However, this one didn't look anything like the demons of Argent D'Nur. This creature appeared as a skeleton in some type of police uniform, and he was set ablaze at all times. There was a badge on his left side that read "Fire", and in his hands was a flaming trident.

"What the Hell are you?" Charlie asked, as Spawn and Cogliostro joined her in the hallway.

"I am Judge Fire." the flaming demon introduced itself. Its voice sounded like the crackling of a campfire when speaking calmly, but as a roaring wildfire whenever it raised its voice. "You have all been judged. The crime is life, the sentence is death!"

Judge Fire aimed his trident at Charlie, and fired a stream of a raging inferno. Charlie stood there, partly hoping the suit would absorb most of the damage. Boy, was she wrong.

"Alert! Suit being overheated! Cooling systems shutting down!" Vega's voice hammered in Charlie's ears.

"Don't shut down!" the princess of Hell ordered, bringing up her shotgun and firing several shells. Unfortunately, nothing even staggered the Dark Judge, who simply laughed.

"Your weapons can do no harm to me!" Fire cackled, as he shot more flames at Charlie. Just as she thought the suit was going to be fried, the flames suddenly stopped, and she looked up, seeing that Spawn conjured chains out of nowhere to grab the trident.

"You will do no more damage, demon!" Spawn shouted.

"Fool. I am no demon! I am a Dark Judge!" Fire snarled, blasting fire from his fingertips. In a split second, Cogliostro pushed Spawn out of the way, taking the blaze and began slowly burning to death.

"No!" Charlie shouted, running straight towards Judge Fire and tackling him through a window, sending them into the rainy streets below.

Judge Fire was the first to stand up, smirking evilly, despite having a skull for a face.

"You think mere rain water can put out the inferno?" the Dark Judge laughed cruelly.

"Maybe not." Charlie admitted, before crawling over to a fire hydrant and ripping one of the side caps off. "But this might."

The hydrant began spraying water right at Fire, who staggered a bit. Both he and Charlie knew that his flames were being doused.

"No! NOOOO!" Judge Fire screamed, as he was reduced to nothing more than a skeleton in uniform. Seeing her chance, Charlie rushed at the Dark Judge, grabbing him by the throat and viciously headbutting him, completely destroying the skull, and brought her knee up at his ribcage, shattering the ribs and spine. She finished by stomping on all the bones until they were nothing but a white powder.

"I see you handle yourself well." Charlie looked up at Spawn, who just exited the building, and carrying out Cogliostro's charred body.

"I'm sorry about your mentor." Charlie said softly. Spawn was about to reply, but a familiar white flash blinded both of them, and the hooded Seraphim appeared. Charlie got down on one knee, but Spawn stayed rooted to the spot.

"_You have done well, Charlie Magne_." the Seraphim complimented.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked, referring to Judge Fire. "He wasn't a demon, he claimed to be a 'Dark Judge'."

"_He is a being that a man named Judge Dredd fights._" the Seraphim said grimly. "_The Doom Slayer has already collected him._"

"What about Wynn?" Spawn asked. "When I killed him, he disappeared in a silver light!"

"_It appears that both Heaven and Hell are not only absorbing other dimensions, but they are corrupting their residents._" the Seraphim mused. "_I do not know why they took Jason Wynn. But it cannot bode well for humanity._"

"Well, you got me. But my mentor and friend is dead because of this!" Spawn yelled, showing Cogliostro's body.

"_He will be given a place in Heaven. But for now, you must wait._" the Seraphim said, and both Spawn and Cogliostro vanished in the same white light.

"_In the meantime, you will be sent to another of Hell's dimensions._" the Seraphim told Charlie. "_You are not to recruit them, however. You are to learn from them. Train under them."_

"Why?" Charlie scoffed. "The Praetor armor can take on pretty much anything!"

"_And how did it fare against Judge Fire?_" the Seraphim pointed out. "_As I recall, the intensity of his attack nearly depleted the armor's shields."_

"Affirmative." Vega chirped. "If Charlie did not do something, she would have been sealed inside the suit and melted from within."

"I thought the suit was indestructible." Charlie frowned, but then realized that it must not have as much protection as before, since William scrapped part of it for his own suit.

"_Should an even like that happen again, you will require proper training if your armor can not save you."_ The Seraphim ordered, as Charlie began to be engulfed in the white light. "_Seek out the one named Lady Death."_

* * *

God himself sat in his empty white office, looking at the files of his old friends, Bruce Nolan and Evan Baxter. God smiled, remembering how far both of them have come in years, and closed the folders, looking up to see the Khan Maykr teleport in a golden light.

"You could have just taken the elevator." God told the angelic being casually. "It's not broken."

"I am not here for your petty humor." the Khan Maykr sneered, extending one of her light swords. God sighed, knowing that eventually, this day would come.

"Humanity's penance is due." the Khan Maykr continued. "It is time for all the Heavens to become one."

"Ah, yes. The Revelations. Armageddon." God rolled his eyes. "People still believe that prophecy, even though the guy who wrote it had been drinking all day. No wonder he saw seven eyes on a lamb."

"Will you join us?" the Khan Maykr asked dangerously.

"You know I won't." God smiled, and stood up, placing his palms on the white desk. "Do what you must. But there will always be good people that will stand against you."

The Khan Maykr drove her sword through God's chest, but his smile never faltered. The blade was ripped out, and God stumbled forward, before falling to the ground, and faded in a golden mist. With her work done, the Khan Maykr teleported away, and this dimension of Heaven began to be assimilated.

* * *

**A/N: So, I just finished Doom Eternal's campaign just the other day, and I was a bit disappointed we didn't get to fight the Night Sentinels, or the Maykr Angels in Sentinel Prime. Oh well, it did give me an idea for a sequel story, if I decide to do one.**


	9. Allies and Enemies Return

_"So the four angels were released, who were prepared for this hour, day, month, and year to kill a third of the human race." -Revelation 10:15_

The Doom Slayer materialized back in the Fortress of Doom, where Vega began speaking to him.

"The final Hell Priest location is unknown." the AI stated. "The demonic consumption of Earth will not be stopped until the last priest and his guardian are destroyed. We will require assistance in order to locate the final Hell Priest, and I believe Dr. Hayden can help us with that search. I will calibrate the portal to the ARC's command station."

The dark blue portal opened up in the middle of the fortress, and the Slayer jumped through, feeling that same rush he knew all too well.

* * *

William found himself in a partially destroyed building, trapped behind some rubble. This did not faze him, and he punched through the debris, making his way down a poorly lit corridor.

"Dr. Hayden is just across the complex." Vega told the Slayer. "This industrial campus was once the headquarters of the resistance."

The Slayer jumped down an elevator shaft, coming across several zombies in the halls. With a few well placed shots from his ballista, they all splattered to the floor in red piles of mush, and he continued on his way. Out of nowhere, a mancubus jumped up and ambushed him, followed by a Hell knight and a pinky. The Doom Slayer cracked his neck, and pumped his shotgun, as if daring one of them to make a move.

The mancubus belched flames towards the Slayer, which he easily avoided by luring the pinky into charging straight into the fire. As the rhino of a demon was set ablaze, the Slayer followed up by ripping out one of its teeth and slitting its throat with it, before turning to the mancubus and cutting it open with his chainsaw. The Hell knight roared, jumping up to smash the Slayer into the ground, but the marine was quicker. William shot the knight, causing him to fall to the ground, and as the demon was staggered, he ran up and snapped his neck with a brutal kick to the face.

The Doom Slayer jumped over a balcony and into a hole in the floor, landing on the floor below, where a horde of zombies was waiting for him. The Slayer responded by tossing a frag grenade into the air, and with deadly precision, shot it before it landed on the ground. The grenade exploded, blowing all the zombies apart, and the Slayer paused, only to shoot any demons surviving, and sent them back to Hell.

A part of the floor gave in, causing the Doom Slayer to fall into another lower floor, and he quickly ran down the stairs and outside of the building, into the city streets. There, he immediately started getting swarmed by demons, all wanting to taste his blood. The Slayer shot, stabbed, and bashed his way through imps, revenants, and mancubi, but he was starting to feel overwhelmed. As he ran out of options, William jumped away from the swarm using the armor's boots, and pulled out the BFG 9000. Within seconds, the Big Fucking Gun was fully charged, and fired an emerald ball of Argent plasma, right at the horde. the sphere of pure energy tore through several of the demons, before exploding in beautiful, emerald light, killing everything around it that was demonic.

The Doom Slayer put away the BFG and ran towards a locked gate, attempting to open it with an electronic panel.

"The entrance into Dr. Hayden's outpost is blocked." Vega stated the obvious. "Two peripheral turrets identified. You could use both turrets to clear a path."

The Slayer nodded, and ran into a convention center, slaughtering any demons he came across. As he ran up a flight of stairs, an arachnotron lunged towards him, and the Slayer jumped up, grabbing its cannon and twisting it downward, just as it fired a plasma blast. The bolt tore through the demon's brain, and the mechanical legs shuddered, coating the floor with blue blood.

William scaled the walls, jumping over rafters and making it to an office bathed in purple light, and after smashing down through a vent, turned left and swung across a bar into another section of the building, where a revenant began firing rockets at him. The Doom Slayer was unfazed, and as he dropped down, he grabbed both shoulder launchers and smashed them together, mashing the revenant's head into a mushy pulp.

The Slayer took a set of stairs to the left, pausing only to access an audio log by one Dr. Elena Richardson, where she detailed how while he was not a demon, there were foreign bodies in his DNA that suggested he is the closest thing to a god. The Doom Slayer raised an eyebrow at this, amused at the scientist's assumptions, and continued onward, jumping across an elevator shaft and through some rubble, shooting down zombies in a caved in office room. Wasting no time, the Slayer jumped out the window, jumping across and dashing to an exposed portion of a nearby building, mowing down multiple zombies with his chainsaw. A few imps appeared, and the Doom Slayer smirked, pulling out his shotgun and easily obliterating all of them.

The Hell Walker climbed up a crevice in the ceiling, grabbing onto a nearby zombie and swinging him into the wall next to him, smashing the entire body to bits. Before a revenant could react, he plunged his fist into the power battery on its back, causing it to flail around and fall out of the building, exploding in midair before it reached the ground.

William scaled up walls and swung onto bars, hopping onto a cacodemon floating in midair. As the red ball of a demon panicked, the Slayer ripped its single eye out with his bare hands, before jumping off and landing on a balcony, crushing a zombie underneath his boot in the process.

After a couple more minutes of scaling, the Slayer reached the window he was trying to get to, and ventured further towards the outpost turrets. Upon reaching an elevator shaft, the Doom Slayer jumped out of the building, climbing up the side of a nearby skyscraper with his bare hands, and entered a destroyed airplane, setting a mancubus on fire with his flame belch, before finishing it off with the super shotgun.

The Slayer swiftly exited the plane, rushing into the building it had crashed into, and hastily ran up the flights of stairs, shooting down as many demons as he could with his rocket launcher.

After what felt like an hour of traversing through several ruined buildings, the Doom Slayer finally made his way to the first turret via a portal, and after climbing in, shot down one of the tentacles ensnaring the outpost. Not wanting to waste anymore time, the Slayer ran down a narrow corridor and climbed up to the other turret by catching onto a railing, quickly shooting the last of the tentacles surrounding Hayden's outpost.

The Doom Slayer proceeded to shoot out the glass window of the turret and jump out, landing just outside the outpost, and ran through the now opened gates. There, William pulled out the BFG and fired another ball of Argent plasma, annihilating all the demons in the area, and rushed into the base. William ran through the complex, eventually finding an elevator, and rode it up to the highest level of the outpost.

"Dr. Hayden's office laboratory is located at the top of this facility." Vega announced.

The elevator came to the halt, and the Doom Slayer stepped out to be greeted by two scientists overlooking an ancient relic. It appeared as a sword handle, with three skulls on the end, and a large red gem in the middle. The Slayer's eyes narrowed, remembering it all too well. The object before him was the Crucible, an artifact he had taken from Hell, but was stolen by Samuel Hayden, before he was banished to a different dimension of Hell. More specifically, the Hell that Charlie was from.

"Holy shit!" an ARC scientist exclaimed, upon seeing the Doom Slayer. "Dr. Hayden was convinced you'd eventually come her for this."

William said nothing, and simply grabbed the Crucible blade, shocking the other scientists.

"Can I just say, it is an honor to finally meet you- oop!"

The scientist was too distracted, he tripped over himself and almost face planted onto the metal floor. The Slayer ignored the bumbling fool, and walked through a set of doors, turning to his right to see Samuel Hayden, or rather, what's left of him. He was torn in half from the waist down, with his right arm missing, and hooked up to several wires and cords.

"We're unable to access his main cortex." the same scientist told him. "It's all... alien. But we were given specific orders to carefully extract him-"

The Doom Slayer grabbed Hayden's arm and jerked him out of the containment unit, breaking off the cables and slamming the robot's body to the ground.

"His life signal is barely readable." Vega noted.

Suddenly, a red portal opened in the middle of the room, and out stepped a demon that William had only seen once. He was clad in green armor, similar to the Doom Slayer's own, except it looked more battle worn, and cracked. The demon's skin was a sickly gray, with black veins protruding outward, and his eyes were red. His mouth was covered by a piece of the armor, and upon his head were rather long horns. In one hand, he dragged a massive ax, pulsating with Argent energy, and in his other, was a super shotgun, similar to William's own.

"Opening the portal now." Vega declared, and a blue portal appeared behind the Doom Slayer. Without even looking, the Slayer tossed Hayden's body in, and he and this new demon began circling each other, like a pair of wolves.

"You were never one of them." the new demon, whom William came to call the Marauder, snarled, while brandishing his ax. "You are nothing but a usurper, a false idol. My eyes have been opened. Allow me to help you see... William."

The Doom Slayer's eyes widened under his helmet, just as the Marauder threw his ax. The Doom Slayer easily dodged, but the ax reappeared in the Marauder's hand. The demon rushed forward, wanting more than anything to kill the Slayer, but he was shot by the latter's super shotgun. The Slayer fired a second shell, but the Marauder brought up a red energy shield, blocking the shot. The Doom Slayer rushed forward, just as the Marauder swung his ax. William ducked under the deadly blade, and uppercut the Marauder, sending him falling to the floor. The Marauder made a reach for his ax, but the Doom Slayer stepped on his arm, leveling his shotgun at the demon's face.

"Until we meet again, Slayer."

With that, the Marauder vanished in Argent energy. Seeing as no more demons were in the vicinity, the Doom Slayer jumped into the blue portal, being transported back to the Fortress of Doom and away from Samuel Hayden's ARC facility.

* * *

"You have now destroyed 68% of Hell's occupying force." Vega announced, as the Doom Slayer picked up Hayden's robotic body off of the floor. "Without the Priests, the demons will not consume Earth as the Khan Maykr had planned. But there is still one Priest left and I have lost his signal. I can no longer locate him. What's more, the Seraphim said he could not locate him either. But perhaps Dr. Hayden can."

The Doom Slayer placed Hayden's body into a containment field, allowing the robot's consciousness to sync with the Fortress. It only took a few moments, but when it was done, the Slayer could hear Dr. Hayden's voice throughout the Fortress.

"The final Priest is hiding in Sentinel Prime." Hayden informed. "I had been able to scan his life signal long before the Khan Maykr shrouded it from the Seraphim. She does not want him to be found. The only functional slip gate is in the lost city of Hebeth, deep within the core of Mars. I have marked the location for you, but getting there will take time. There is no easy way to get to Mars."

"There are no known pathways that lead there, Hayden."

The Doom Slayer swiped his hand across a monitor, bringing up the schematics for the BFG 10,000 cannon.

"I understand. Searching for coordinates of the BFG 10000 now." Vega announced, knowing what the Slayer had in mind.

"You can't just shoot a hole into the surface of Mars." Hayden scolded, realizing what the Doom Slayer was planning.

William, on the other hand, wore a smirk beneath his helmet, as a portal was opened.

Yes. Yes he can.


	10. Back To Mars

_"At that moment there was a great earthquake, and a tenth of the city fell in ruins. Seven thousand people were killed during this earthquake; the rest were terrified and gave glory to the God of Heaven." -Revelation 11:13_

"Hostiles! Approaching the BFG 10000!"

That was the first thing the Doom Slayer heard when he teleported into the UAC facility. As he walked down the bridge, he heard many people's remarks. Some couldn't believe it was really him. Others thought they would be overwhelmed. One scientist mentioned that corporate wants them to let the demons in.

The Slayer finally reached a scientist with a red keycard, and dragged him forcefully to the ID scanner. Once the card was activated, the Slayer let go of the scientist, where he collapsed on his knees, choking from the lack of oxygen. The Doom Slayer paid him no mind, and walked through the unlocked doors, harshly pushing the guards to the side, and rode the elevator to the bottom, just as the BFG cannon was firing.

"The power source of the BFG 10000 should interest you as well." Hayden noted, but the Slayer ignored him, as the elevator doors opened, and he leaped out and shot the nearest imp with his shotgun. All the other demons turned to look at him, and began charging, forcing William to use the flame belch to keep them all at bay, while tearing them to shreds with the chaingun.

The Slayer climbed into a nearby vent, traversing through the tunnel like structure, as he mowed down scores of zombies and demons, while using the ice blast to freeze a pinky in place before smashing it into tiny pieces.

William punched a grate out and jumped down, rushing over to a teleporter and was transported to another area of the facility. After ripping out an imp's heart and stabbing his wrist blade into a Hell knight, the Doom Slayer ran outside, where he was ambushed by an arachnotron. The Slayer slid underneath the spider's legs, and broke open its ammunition supply, taking a plasma cell and lodging it in the demon's mouth. The arachnotron choked for a few seconds, before exploding in the usual hail of blue gore.

The Slayer ran up the facility's ramp and into another area with multiple turrets. As he was about to make a run for the BFG, another Doom Hunter appeared, roaring loudly. William narrowed his eyes, firing his plasma rifle to destroy the the Hunter's shield, then blew up its hover sled with a well placed rocket. As the Doom Hunter was momentarily disoriented, William jumped up, extending his wrist blade and slicing downward, cutting the Hunter's head in half.

"The entrance is locked. They know your trying to get in." Hayden informed.

"The schematics show there is a maintenance hatch on the bridge." Vega chimed in, as the hatch opened.

The Doom Slayer nodded, and jumped down the hatch into the engine room, having to climb through pieces of equipment and machinery before he came to a proper set of stairs. By that time, a mancubus tried to impede his progress, but he responded by ripping out its heart and shooting at the hole with the shotgun, causing it to explode.

The Slayer climbed a ladder to another hatch, punching it open and climbing out. Apparently, he had startled two UAC guards, who ran away in fear of him. Vega lowered the control pod for the BFG 10000, where the Doom Slayer shoved another guard to the side and took control of the cannon. The pod was raised, and William could see through the barrel of the Big Fucking gun. After Vega removed the control lock, the Slayer rapidly pressed the fire button, causing a gigantic beam of green energy to strike out at the planet Mars. Once the energy dispersed, all that was left was a massive crater in the surface of the red planet. If the Doom Slayer was completely honest, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The Doom Slayer ripped out the BFG 9000, the source of the cannon's power, just as the control pod was ripped from its supports and plummeted back to the ground. Thankfully, William wasn't injured at all, and quickly exited the facility, jumping into an exit portal that Hayden marked on his HUD to transport him to the UAC facility just above Mars.

* * *

The Slayer found himself on a ruined UAC facility, where Hayden began speaking again about how to get to Mars.

"You can use the facility escape pods to get down to the Mars core, but there is no way of reaching it from here."

The Doom Slayer shrugged, jumping from platform to rock formation, head butting a Hell knight along the way, and shredding a horde of zombies for good measure, and came across another maintenance hatch, guarded by several demons. The Slayer made short work of all of them with a couple rockets, and jumped down the hatch, where he walked through a darkened hallway and rode an elevator up to the command deck. There, he accessed the control panel, and set the catapult cannon's loading to be done manually.

"That's a weapon, not a teleporter." Hayden chastised, but the Doom Slayer shook his head. Samuel Hayden would never understand that in desperate times, you must take desperate measures, no matter how blunt and risky they are.

The Doom Slayer stepped out of the control deck, making his way to the Ion Catapult, and tapped the monitor to open the latch.

"The Ion Catapult is designed to use only approved UAC ammunition." Vega reminded the Slayer. William responded with a grunt, and kicked the Ion ball out of it's socket, before positioning himself where the ammo ball should've been. The latch was sealed, and within a second, the catapult fired him through the air. The Doom Slayer soared through the sky, careening into the UAC facility on the Phobos moon. The demons inside were momentarily startled, and William took the opportunity to crack his neck, in anticipation of slaying more demons.

William shot at an explosive barrel, blowing up almost all the demons in the area. An imp tried crawling away, and the Slayer finished him off by picking him up and ripping him in half down the middle. The Doom Slayer dashed through the corrupted halls of the station, slicing up tentacles with the chainsaw, and shooting down demons with the combat shotgun, until he finally jumped out of the ruined section and landed outside. The Slayer quickly entered a different area, and walked through a blue portal on the ground, bringing him to yet another part of the destroyed facility.

The Doom Slayer jumped up and into a tunnel, where he rushed through the area and came back outside, jumping from platform to platform, rock to rock, and using a meat hook to grab onto a baron of Hell, before smashing its head into the ground and decapitation it. The Slayer proceeded in walking through a set of doors, where he ducked and dodged under laser barriers, while also shooting down demons, and was able to exit the small gate.

William continued jumping across the rocky platforms, stopping only to snipe demons with the ballista, and he eventually reached the torn apart fragment of the facility that housed the escape pods. After an ample time of searching, he finally found the pod chamber, and activated the first one to the right, setting the destination for Mars.

The Slayer climbed into the pod, as Vega calculated a flight pattern, and the vessel shot out and descended into the crater. Less than a minute later, the small craft embedded itself into the surface, and the Doom Slayer climbed out.

"The lost city of Hebeth." Hayden narrated. "This was before your time with the Sentinels. The Slipgate will take you to Sentinel Prime where the Priest is hiding."

The Doom Slayer wandered through Mars, mowing down demons left and right, until he saw a massive blue portal in the distance.

"The portal ahead will take you to Sentinel Prime, where the Hell Priest Deag Grav is waiting." Hayden told the Slayer.

A swarm of cacodemons suddenly spawned, and the Slayer jumped up and stabbed one in its eye. As the dead demon began to fall, the Slayer jumped onto a nearby cacodemon, and did the same to that one, then another, then another. He did this to almost all of the cacodemons, until he reached the portal, where he jumped through it, feeling the same warm sensation of stepping through these gateways.


	11. The Slayer Comes Home

_"Do not be afraid of anything that you are going to suffer. Indeed, the devil will throw some of you into prison, that you may be tested, and you will face an ordeal for ten days. Remain faithful until death, and I will give you the crown of life." -Revelation 2:10_

The Doom Slayer teleported into the hall of the Night Sentinels, where they all stood at attention and chanted loudly in his name. The Slayer marched past them, as a Maykr angel greeted him.

"Welcome home, great Slayer."

In the corner of his eye, the Doom Slayer noticed the Sentinel next to the angel speaking into his wrist comm.

"Alert the Priest."

The doors were opened, and the Doom Slayer stepped out, seeing the city of Sentinel Prime in all its glory. The Slayer walked down a stairway, past a bridge, and approached a platform that acted similar to an elevator. He pressed the skull lever, and was transported down, where he had a flashback of when he was first found by the Sentinels.

* * *

_The Doomguy, as his fellow marines had called him, was being dragged by two Sentinel guards to be taken to two of the priests. Next to him, another human was being dragged alongside him._

_"We found them in the valley, just outside the castle walls." the guard informed the priests. The second guard approached the priests, and handed them a helmet. His helmet. "They were both badly wounded, and they wore these."_

_"Guts... huge guts!" William uttered, surprising the priests. "Kill them... must kill them all!"_

_"Hmm... he has fight in him yet." Deag Ranak said, amused. "The other... not so much."_

_"In spite of their injuries." Deag Nilox added, looking at the other marine._

_"Don't you touch him." Doomguy darkly threatened. "Don't touch Stan."_

_"Send them both to the arena." Ranak ordered, handing the helmet back to the guard, as William and Stan were dragged away. "Let them be judged there."_

* * *

The Doom Slayer shook away the memory, and continued walking down the corridors of Sentinel Prime, when the Khan Maykr appeared in the form of golden light.

"I offer you, oh great powerful one, a sign of truce."

The angel suddenly dissipated, and the Slayer stood there, confused. He pushed onward, only to see the Maykr's form again.

"I know what you have left behind. Go back to it then, leave this crusade. You can not save them. They have asked me for this, so I give it to them." the Khan Maykr offered. "If you let the priest live, I will return to you what the demons took from you so long ago. You need only turn back, and it will be yours again. All the pain you carry will be gone."

The Doom Slayer ignored her offer, and continued his path, walking through the city, gaining ever closer to Deag Grav. Every so often, the Khan Maykr would appear in an attempt to sway the Slayer's course.

"I pity the humans. I do. Theirs is a hard role to play. But I too have a world to save. Without their souls, there can be no Hell energy, and the Argent will cease to flow. I cannot allow this to happen. You will not stand in the way of Urdak's progress. This is how it has always been done, and it is not for you to deny us at our chance at prosperity."

The Slayer stayed his path, and continued onward, making it back above ground.

"I cannot stand by and watch as you put our future at risk." the Khan Maykr declared. "Earth will be consumed, and the energy will continue to flow. It is your people's survival... against mine."

The Doom Slayer walked through a prison of sorts, jailing different types of demons that he fought before. He pressed on, coming to a chamber with a large mural of the Night Sentinels giving offerings to the Khan Maykr. At that moment, He had another flashback, to when he was first with the Sentinels...

* * *

_Stan went to throw a punch at William, but it was caught. Though he was beaten and exhausted, William throw an uppercut at Stan's chin, knocking him to the ground with at least a dozen more grown men._

_"Rip... and... TEAR!" Doomguy screamed._

_"You'll make a fine addition to the front lines, stranger!" Deag Grav chuckled._

_"The demons... they are everywhere!" Doomguy shouted. "Must... kill them all!"_

_"Dress his wounds and bring him to us." the Khan Maykr ordered. "I want to know more about the others he speaks of."_

_"Yes, your grace." Deag Grav nodded, and William was taken away, leaving Stan laying on the cold, hard, metal floor._

* * *

The Doom Slayer snapped out of his memory, seeing Deag Grav, now in his more demonic form, right in front of him.

"If Sentinel holy blood is spilled on these grounds, you will lose all sovereignty here..." Grav cackled, before shouting an incantation. "Calommus V Turna!"

Deag Grav disappeared in golden light, and was soon replaced by a gladiator demon, walking out with a cudgel like weapon and shield. The beast roared loudly, and slowly walked towards the Slayer, with his shield raised. Just as he was about to lash out with his cudgel, the Slayer shot him with the shotgun when he moved the shield. The blast disoriented the Gladiator, and the Slayer took the opportunity by throwing a one two punch. Unfortunately, it would take more than that to kill the beast, and he was knocked away by the shield, which roared at him. The Slayer noticed this, and charged the Gladiator, grabbing onto the shield and plunging his wrist blade into the shield's right eye. The shield started growling loudly, almost screaming, and then it exploded into hundreds of pieces.

Before the Gladiator could recover, the Doom Slayer grabbed it by the horns and kneed him in the face, followed by a left hook. The blows forced the Gladiator to drop his cudgel, and the Doom Slayer picked it up. With a look of pure hatred, William smashed the blunt weapon into the demon's head, hitting it so hard, its head exploded. As the Gladiator died, a blue soul token floated in the air, which the Doom Slayer grabbed, just as Deag Grav reappeared.

"This stops nothing." Grav stammered. "Earth will be consumed, regardless of what ha-"

The Doom Slayer whipped out his super shotgun and pulled the trigger, blowing the Hell Priest's head clean off.

"Fool!" the Khan Maykr yelled, as Night Sentinels appeared, pointing their spears at the Slayer. Unfazed, the Doom Slayer dropped the token and left in a portal Vega created, just as the token disintegrated.

* * *

The Doom Slayer teleported back to the Fortress of Doom, where anything electrical was seeming to short circuit.

"The Khan Maykr has overloaded your systems!" Hayden warned. "Vega can't has no control over-"

"If you had let the culling continue, I might have left some of the human race live." the Khan Maykr's voice sneered over the entire fortress. "Now I will resurrect the Icon of Sin. He will devour Earth and leave your world in ruins. Life on your planet shall never return and this will be yet another world you brought to extinction. This stronghold will now serve as your prison. With no power you can do no harm to our mission, and we may continue the work that must be done."

The Doom Slayer turned around, seeing that all the demons from his personal prison had escaped, and he was surrounded. Just as he was about to take out his shotgun, the Seraphim appeared out of nowhere, and with a wave of his hand, all the demons were incinerated.

"_Apologies, Slayer._" the Seraphim said sadly. "_I require you once more._"

The Doom Slayer nodded, and pointed one finger up, as if to give him a minute, and walked off. William walked over to the main power source of the fortress, and inserted the Crucible.

"She didn't know you had the demonic Crucible." Hayden chuckled, as the fortress absorbed all the Hell energy from the artifact. "In the end, the very power source you sought to eradicate from Earth is what's helping you save it."

"The mission on Sentinel Prime was a success." Vega announced. "The demonic consumption of Earth has stopped."

"Only a Slayer's Crucible blade can stop a Titan." Hayden reminded William. "You must get to the city of Taras Nabad to retrieve your Crucible blade before it is too late. Without it, the Titan cannot be stopped."

_"Not yet."_ the Seraphim said adamantly. "_I require you to collect someone."_

The Slayer looked at the angel, still not liking the idea of having a team. Nevetheless, he still nodded, and began to feel the white light surrounding him.

_"Look for the man with the chainsaw and the 'boomstick', for he is known as the Chosen One..."_


	12. The Mettle of Man

_"I am the Alpha and the Omega," says the Lord God, "the one who is and who was and who is to come, the almighty." -Revelation 1:8_

The Doom Slayer looked around, finding himself in the middle of a wasteland, full of the remains of buildings and modern technology, such as cars.

"Scannings indicate that we are in Michigan, 2048." Vega told the Slayer.

Michigan? Impossible. Was he too late? Have the demons already consumed Earth?

Just then, the Doom Slayer heard the roaring of an engine, and turned around, seeing a Delta 88 tear through the ruined streets. What caught the Doom Slayer's attention was the bulldozer scoop on the front, as well as the machine gun turret attached to the top. As the Doom Slayer walked closer, he noticed the Delta plow through a horde of demons. And those demons… were the same imps that the Doom Slayer has fought.

The Slayer rushed forward, jumping out and taking out his rocket launcher, firing three rockets consecutively at demons en masse, watching as they all exploded. The Delta screeched to a halt, and out stepped a man with a blue shirt and a brown jacket with a fur color. He had black hair with the sides graying, and his right hand appeared cybernetic.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked. "Are you from the future too?"

"Where are we?" Vega asked.

"According to that hot piece of ass in the back, we're in Michigan, in the future." The man confirmed what the Doom Slayer suspected. "What's with the suit?"

"The Doom Slayer's armor allows him to absorb Argent energy from the demons he kills."

"Oh, so you're a demon killer too, huh?" the man stuck out his hand. "Ash Williams. How nice of you to meet me." the Doom Slayer stared at his hand, then looked back.

"We are looking for someone known as the Chosen One." Vega told him.

"Oh, not this horse shit again!" Ash complained. "Ever since my face showed up in that damned book, these Knights of Sumeria kooks think that I'm the savior of humanity!"

"The book?" Vega asked.

"Yeah, the one called the Necronomicon-"

"Like this?"

The Doom Slayer pulled the giant book he always kept out of the quantum pouch, showing it to Williams. Ever since he had taken the book from Immediate Murder Professionals, he had to keep the book under lock and key, for fear of the demons getting ahold of it once more.

"How did you get it?" Ash asked, confused.

"Your dimension is one of many." Vega explained. "This Necronomicon, as you put it, comes from a world that the Doom Slayer visited recently."

"And now, it will be mine, the Violator's!"

The Doom Slayer turned around, seeing a rather overweight clown with a blue face.

"Yeesh, what's up with him?" Ash asked. "He looks like he shit off the ugly tree, fell off, and hit every branch on the way down. Then he looked up and got a face full of shit!"

The Doom Slayer would have laughed, had the clown not just transformed into a massive black demon, with glowing red eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp fangs.

"Damn, that's one ugly demon." Ash quipped, before darting back to the Delta. As he was getting a spare chainsaw and boomstick out the back, his cyborg companion called to him.

"Sire, do you require assistance?"

"Get the Delta out of here, sweetheart." Ash ordered. "Things are going to get ugly."

The cyborg nodded and drove off, leaving Ash and the Doom Slayer to face the clown demon.

"You got one of these?" Ash smirked, showing off his chainsaw. The Doom Slayer responded by pulling out his chainsaw, holding it in one hand, and holding the super shotgun in the either.

"Show off."

The clown demon roared, charging right towards the pair. Ash shot it in the eyes, temporarily blinding the creature and causing it to scream in agony. The Violator began swinging its arms wildly, prompting the Doom Slayer to sidestep. Unfortunately, the demon's long, bony arms grabbed ahold of Ash, who was interrupted from reloading.

"Hey, watch it!" Ash said, as he began sawing the demon's arm with his chainsaw. The Violator roared in pain, and began smashing Williams' body into the ground. Seeing this, the Doom Slayer sprung into action, firing the super shotgun and blowing out the Violator's knees. The demon screamed again, falling to the ground and letting go of Ash. The Slayer proceeded to swing his chainsaw down, cutting right through the demon's neck and decapitating it. The Violator's body began crumbling away, and the head reverted back to the clown form.

"I'll destroy you for this!" the Violator yelled. "More dimensions are being absorbed by the Argent demons! We will kill you all, then eat you for lunch!"

"Eat this, asshole." Ash grunted, but before he could do anything, the Doom Slayer pointed his shotgun at the Violator's head and fired, coating the ground with it's brains and ooze. "Aw, you get all the fun."

"If it was not the Doom Slayer that killed the demon, it would have come back again and again." Vega revealed.

Just like always, a bright light appeared, and the cloaked Seraphim appeared, to which the Doom Slayer got down on one knee to show his respect.

"_Very good, Slayer._" the Seraphim addressed his old friend. "_You have found the one known as the Chosen One._"

"Oh, not you too!" Ash groaned. "Hey, what the Hell was that thing back there? That wasn't a deadite I've ever seen before."

"_If you refer to the Violator, he is no deadite._" the cloaked figure agreed. "_He is a demon and adversary of a being named Spawn, whom the Doom Slayer's companion had met recently._"

The Slayer's brow furrowed in confusion. Aside from Vega, his own companion who could've met this "Spawn" was…

_Charlie._

"So what do you need me for?" Ash asked, breaking the Doom Slayer out of his thoughts. "Hasn't the mettle of man already been tested with that big ass demon?"

"_Kandar was not the test._" the Seraphim revealed. "_The real test will be when the end of days comes._" The Doom Slayer stiffened in shock, while Williams still didn't grasp the gravity of the situation.

"What are you on about?" Ash inquired. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in an apocalyptic wasteland right now!"

"_And the battle of Armageddon is looming._" the Seraphim replied. "_Have you not read the ancient texts that you mortals call the Bible?_"

"I've only used that to roll up joints, bud." Ash chuckled. The Doom Slayer looked over at this "Chosen One" in irritation, before brutally backhanding him in the face for such blatant disrespect.

"_It has been prophesied the final battle shall take place on the mount of Megiddo._" the Seraphim revealed. "_However, the prophecy has been changed. Heaven and Hell are no longer at war with each other. They are at war with humanity. Earth needs its protectors._"

"Jeez, what didn't you just say so?" Ash muttered, rubbing his jaw. "So you want a team to fight both demons and angels huh?"

"_Correct._"

"Can I at least have my daughter and friends back?" Ash asked, almost pleading.

"_I will see what I can do. For now, however, have patience._"

As the Seraphim finished speaking, Ash Williams vanished in a white light, just like those that the Doom Slayer recruited last.

"_I know you would prefer to go back to your base of operations for now, but I need you to find someone else for the time being._" the Seraphim told the Doom Slayer, as he was slowly blinded by the same white light. "_Search for the one named Baba Yaga…_"

* * *

The Doom Slayer found himself falling high up in the air, but after correcting himself, he landed onto the sidewalk of a busy street, his boots forming cracks on the ground.

"We are in New York, and the year seems to be 2014." Vega noted. The Doom Slayer looked around, noticing he was in front of a hotel of sorts. Looking up, he saw the entrance adorned with cloth, with only the letter C printed onto it. Having a strange compulsion, the Slayer walked in, finding the interior of the hotel was completely trashed, and the staff were cleaning the place up the best they could. One of the staff members, a tall, dark skinned man with glasses, hurried over to the concierge desk.

"Welcome to the Continental." the man greeted. "Are you a High Table emissary?"

"This is the Doom Slayer." Vega announced. "He is looking for a man who is called the Baba Yaga."

The concierge stiffened, before straightening his glasses and picking up the phone.

"Sir, someone calling themselves the 'Doom Slayer' is here to see you." the concierge said. "They are asking about John Wick."

* * *

The Doom Slayer was led up several flights of stairs and directed to the manager's office, where he pushed open the doors to see everything; the walls, the ceiling, even the floor, was made of glass. At the far end of the room was a table with a unique looking chess board, with an older man in a black suit standing before it.

"I don't believe we have ever met." the man noted.

"We have not." Vega confirmed.

"I think Charon called you the 'Doom Slayer'?" the man in the suit asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Affirmative."

"Interesting title." The man walked towards the marine, who stayed rooted to the spot. "I am Winston, the manager of this hotel. Why do you seek out John Wick?"

"The Doom Slayer has been tasked by the Seraphim to find him." Vega explained.

"I have never heard of this 'Seraphim'." Winston shook his head in confusion. "Why does he need Mister Wick?"

"There is a war coming." Vega continued. "A war between Heaven and Hell. The one that was prophesied thousands of years ago."

"Interesting." Winston wore an expression of indifference. "I shoot John Wick off the roof of this hotel, and now, someone in an armoured gladiator suit shows up looking for him."

"Is he alive?" Vega asked.

"Most likely." Winston responded, pouring himself a glass of scotch. "Where he's gone, I do not know."

"You must know something." Vega pressed. Winston thought for a moment, and downed his alcohol.

"I do have a guess to where he might be." Winston told the Doom Slayer. "In the past, he has gained the help of the Bowery King."

"Where can we find him?"

"The King is deep underground."

The Doom Slayer nodded in thanks, and quickly left the office, all but running down the stairs and out the Continental Hotel.

* * *

After searching the streets for almost an hour, the Doom Slayer finally found a tunnel leading to the sewers, and after setting the helmet's HUD to activate the low light visibility mode, ventured forth into the tunnels.

"Alert, my sensors are picking up Argent energy right beneath you." Vega announced, with his voice echoing through the tunnel. As if on cue, four imps jumped out of the sewer water, snarling viciously.

Having no time to think, the Doom Slayer reached out and grabbed two of the demons by the throats, smashing their heads together and staining the water crimson with their blood. The other imps shrieked in horror, as the Slayer grabbed the third demon and ripped his jaw right off, before turning sharply and jamming his fist through the final imp.

The imp spat out black and red ooze, before the Doom Slayer slowly pulled his fist out, and the demon crumbled into dust.

The Doom Slayer looked forward and continued his path through the tunnels, only stopping when he heard the sounds of gunfire further down. The Slayer picked up a dead sprint, and burst out of the tunnel, to see a man in a black suit, messy black hair, and beard fighting for his life against a Hell knight, while a feeble man with a cane and heavily scarred face hid behind a throne, but tried to help by shooting at the knight.

Before the Doom Slayer could do anything, the Hell knight smashed the throne and grabbed the scarred man by the throat, snapping his neck with a sickening twist. The bearded man jumped on top of the knight, pulling out a pistol and shooting directly at his head multiple times. The bullets didn't seem to affect the Hell knight, and the massive demon threw the man off him, where he ended up impaled on the throne.

The Doom Slayer shook out of his moment of hesitation and rushed at the knight, kicking him with both his boots and sending it flying into the far wall. Wasting no time, the Slayer sprinted over and gave it a brutal uppercut, knocking the head clean off.

The Hell knight collapsed on the ground and crumbled to dust, just as all demons did. Without a moment to lose, the Doom Slayer quickly went over to the throne and lifted the bearded man off, watching as he coughed up blood.

"Helen, I'm sorry." the man mumbled to himself, barely registering that the Doom Slayer was staring down at him. "The Baba Yaga was too strong… I couldn't lock him away to be with you forever…" The man closed his eyes, and his body went still.

The Doom Slayer's eyes narrowed in frustration, realizing that the man who just died was this Baba Yaga that he was looking for. In anger, the Slayer brought his fist down, cracking the concrete floor.

_No!_

The Doom Slayer was about to scream internally and smash his fist into the ground again, when the Seraphim suddenly appeared in a flash of light, and he looked down at the Baba Yaga.

"_That was not meant to happen._" the cloaked angel mused. The Seraphim turned its hooded face towards the Slayer, before continuing. "_You must be wondering what makes him so special, as he could not defeat a Hell knight_." The Doom Slayer nodded.

"_True, he has never even seen a demon before. He was once this world's greatest assassin. John Wick, the Baba Yaga, until he fell in love. He cared for her until the day she died, and only after did he receive a gift in the form of a pet dog, which he had named Daisy._"

The Doom Slayer's eyes looked up, remembering his own pet rabbit named Daisy. But she was cruelly murdered by demons, which is why he has a burning hatred for them in the first place.

"_One night, a group of thieves broke into Wick's home and murdered Daisy. He has been on a brutal rampage ever since._" the Seraphim continued. "_John Wick's story is strikingly similar to yours, because he is you. Or rather, you, from one of the many alternate realities." _The Doom Slayer stared blankly at the hooded figure, wondering why he was sent to find an alternate version of himself.

"_I understand you are confused as to why I sent you here._" the Seraphim told the Slayer. "_It was never to have him help you combat the forces of Hell and Heaven combined. It was to have you realized that for this, even you will require assistance. I believed that having you work with the judge and with the Baba Yaga would help you see that. I did not imagine Wick would lie dead because of it…_"

The Seraphim looked back at the Doom Slayer, and the entire area began to glow with a heavenly white.

"_There is one more dimension you must visit._" the Seraphim told the Slayer. "_Look for the one called the Ghost Rider…_"

* * *

"GARY! CLAUDE! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

The demon workers Gary and Claude exited their cubicles and walked down the long hall, finding Satan in his usual attire; a beard, curved horns, a business shirt, a spiked codpiece over his waist.

"Uh, what is it, Satan?" Gary asked, fumbling for words.

"I'm partnering you too up to go topside and recruit some more souls." Satan, also known as Darren Farley informed them. "I'm thinking about video games, right? Killing angels with shotguns and assault rifles. The kids will love it!"

"Wouldn't that just start another thing like Columbine?" Gary asked, scratching his head.

"Hey, don't make jokes about that." Satan said sternly. "Dylan and Eric were good friends of mine. How would I have known they'd take that prank too far?"

"What?"

"What?" Satan said quickly. "Now get your asses up there!"

"Of course, Satan!" Claude said enthusiastically. "It's all for you, Satan!"

Before either demons could leave, a bright white flash caught Satan's attention, and a large mechanical angel appeared, beheading Claude and Gary with a swipe of a sword made of light.

"Dammit, that's two less souls." Satan grumbled, as the bodies crumbled to dust. "What do you want, Khan Maykr? Here to stop me from meddling with humans on Earth?"

"No, I want you to join my alliance of Urdak and Argent D'Nur." the Khan Maykr declared.

"Riiight." Satan rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what was going on. "Yeah, not gonna happen. The other circles would never agree to ally with _angels. _Besides, that prophecy from Revelations isn't supposed to happen until 2143, with my son."

Satan was about to walk away, but felt the burning of the light sword, where his stomach was.

"It wasn't a request." the Khan Maykr hissed, and jerked the blade up, completely cutting Satan in half.

"And the other circles of this realm have been taken care of."

The Khan Maykr proceeded to teleport away, only to be replaced by the demons of Argent D'Nur, who began massacring Satan's yellow shirted demon workers.

* * *

**A/N: Before anyone asks, I killed off John Wick for a couple reasons. First off, I decided to kill him off to raise the stakes a bit, that some good guys can actually die in this. Same with killing Cogliostro during the Spawn chapter.**

**Second, I killed him off because, in truth, I don't think he'd last that long during a demon invasion. We've only had three movies of him, and despite his feats, at the end of the day, he's still just a man. A man with focus, commitment, and sheer well, but a man nonetheless. He's also never faced anyone outside of human assassins. Moreover, he doesn't have supernatural powers like Spawn, or advanced technology or weaponry like Judge Dredd (who has also gone toe to toe against the Dark Judges). And despite his sheer will, he's struggled against an old man (Viggo), a fat guy (In Chapter 2) and a fanboy of his (Zero).**

**Anyway, the next chapter will bring Charlie back, where she finally meets Lady Death.**


	13. Abandon Hope All Ye Who Enter Here

_"Then he carried me away in spirit to a deserted place where I saw a woman seated on a scarlet beast that was covered in blasphemous names, with seven heads and ten horns." -Revelation 17:3_

Charlie looked around at her new surroundings, finding herself in a massive graveyard that stretched for miles, accompanied by a graying, rocky landscape that was littered with bones and skulls. Charlie's mouth hung open in horror, and looked in the distance, seeing a Gothic castle sitting on a gnarled tree.

"Vega, can you scan any demons?" Charlie asked.

"Negative. I am unable to acquire any signals here." Vega denied. "I suggest you search for this Lady Death at that castle up there."

"Good idea."

The princess of Hell dashed up the desolate plain, knocking over gravestones, and ignored the skeletons that started to reach up from the ground toward her. Within minutes, she reached the castle, and opened the gigantic doors. Charlie shifted her eyes, seeing several columns holding the castle up. On the opposite end of the room was a staircase leading to a balcony, which Charlie used the Praetor suit to easily jump over and run through a corridor, finding herself in a throne room that was decorated with demonic statues. Right in front of her was a throne room, with the some demonic imagery, and on that throne sat a pale skinned woman.

The woman's skin was pure white, like snow, and she had crimson blood lips. Her hair matched the skin tone, as well as her eyes, and she wore nothing but a black bra and thong, which were held together by golden clasps shaped like skulls. The boots she wore were thigh high in length, with the bottoms fashioned as high heels. Around her shoulders was a cape as black as night, while the inside was a crimson hue. What caught Charlie's attention the most was her hands. The fingers, though not very long, were extended by long, sharp nails that were painted red. Seeing the nail's length reminded her of Katie Killjoy, for some odd reason. In the woman's left hand was a massive golden sword, while in her right sat a skull as big as her hand, which she inserted her fingers into the eye sockets out of boredom.

As soon as the pale woman saw Charlie, her eyes narrowed, and she pointed her blade at the princess of Hell.

"Why have you come, Doom Slayer?" the woman demanded, as the sword began to charge up with blue energy. "Are you here to remove me from my throne?!"

"I'm not the Doom Slayer." Charlie raised her hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Then why do you wear his armor?"

"It was a gift from him." Charlie revealed, and took off her helmet, revealing her white face and blonde hair. The pale woman raised an eyebrow, but didn't lower her sword.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Charlotte Magne, daughter of Lucifer." Charlie introduced herself. "Princess of Hell and heir to the throne."

"I did not know Lucifer created more spawn."

"I'm not from your Hell." Charlie explained. "I assume you're Lady Death?"

"You assume correct." Lady Death put away her sword, and stepped off her throne, towards Charlie. "Why are you here, if not to invade my realm, as the Slayer would?"

"How do you know the Doom Slayer?" Charlie asked, ignoring the question for the moment.

"Every demon in any realm knows of the Hellwalker." Lady Death told her. "You did not answer my question."

"I was sent by the Seraphim." Charlie told her. "He wants you to train me."

"Train you?" Lady Death snorted. "Is your armor that is forged in the fires of Hell not enough?"

"Actually no." Charlie replied. "The Doom Slayer left this armor for me, but in doing so, he had to strip some of its parts to build a suit of his own. Apparently, that was enough to depower it slightly. Enough for a Dark Judge to nearly cook me in this suit."

"I see." Lady Death pursed her lips. "And you need combat training in case that armor gets damaged further." Charlie nodded. "Very well. Relinquish your armor."

"What?" Charlie asked, shocked.

"If I am to train you, we will be on equal footing." Lady Death told the princess of Hell. "Remove the armor."

Charlie sighed in frustration, and knelt down, waiting for the Praetor armor to unlock itself, and stepped out.

"Very good." Lady Death noted, and looked towards the throne room's entrance. "Cremator!"

In an instant, a large demon wearing a hood walked through the doors, kneeling before his mistress.

"Yes, milady?"

"Give our guest a weapon." Lady Death instructed. Cremator nodded, and pulled one of his swords out of the sheaths on his back, and tossed it to Charlie. Despite her small frame, she caught it with ease, due to her demon strength.

"Interesting." Lady Death noted. "So you do have the strength of a child of Lucifer."

"The Seraphim also blessed me with strength to rip demons apart." Charlie shrugged, before pointing the blade in front of her in a fighting stance. "Your move."

"I think not." Lady Death disagreed, as she pulled out her own blade. "I want to see how well you are."

Charlie narrowed her eyes, and charged at her opponent, thrusting her sword forward. Lady Death stood in place, amused, and at the last second, sidestepped out of the way. Before Charlie could react, she felt a kick to the back, and flew across the throne room, slamming into on of the pillars.

"Very good durability as well." Lady Death added, as Charlie staggered to her feet, picking up her sword and loudly cracking her neck.

"Are we going to fight?" Charlie asked, holding onto the sword with both hands. Lady Death smirked, and gripped her own sword with one hand, as the two sprinted towards each other. At the last possible moment, Charlie swung her sword in a wide arc, which was easily blocked by Lady Death. Her opponent quickly slashed at Charlie, but she backed up, before attempting to swing the blade again. Lady Death rolled out of the way, and once she stood back up, batted away Charlie's sword, leaving the princess of Hell without a weapon.

"What do you do now, since you are unarmed?" Lady Death asked. Charlie responded by lifting her arms up and balling her hands into fists, making her answer clear. The queen of Hell smirked, and tossed away her massive sword, as she returned the gesture.

"Your move."

Charlie ran forward, throwing her fist into a right hook, but Lady Death easily caught it and punched her in the stomach. Despite having increased durability, Charlie flew backward several feet, before careening into the ground.

"Too slow. You're not thinking on your feet." Lady Death barked. "Try again."

Charlie quickly got up and attacked again, this time jumping up and trying to catch her opponent in a dropkick. Lady Death's lips quirked upward in a half smirk, and she caught Charlie's leg with one hand, slamming her into the ground. As Charlie groaned, the queen of Hell flung her forward, where she crashed through a pillar.

"Valiant effort. Now get up." Lady Death ordered. Anger surged through Charlie, and she conjured a fireball in her hands. Lady Death raised an eyebrow, as Charlie threw the blazing inferno at her, and she countered by lifting her hand and expelling stark blue lightning.

The moment the fire and lightning connected, an explosion rocked the entire throne room. Charlie was momentarily blinded, and when she came to, Lady Death ran full speed towards her and grabbed her by the throat.

"You have power, but you don't have full control of it." Lady Death told her. "I can teach you."

Charlie responded by headbutting the queen of Hell, prompting her to let go, and kicked her squarely in the chest. Lady Death stumbled for a bit, and Charlie followed up with an uppercut that sent her flying back into her throne. The stony chair cracked slightly, and Lady Death slowly got up, eyeing Charlie with suspicion.

"Well played." Lady Death complimented, and picked up Cremator's sword, tossing it to the princess of Hell. Charlie caught it, just as Lady Death walked over and picked up her own blade. The two got into a fighting stance, and Charlie waited for the other to make a move.

"Are you ready to begin?"

* * *

It had been months since Charlie first arrived at this realm of Hell and enlisted Lady Death's help. Or it had been days. Or weeks. She wasn't sure, as time moves differently in each dimension, and this one was no different.

Now, Charlie stood with another of Cremator's swords in her hands, facing Lady Death and her massive blade known as Darkness. While Charlie wore her Praetor armor without the helmet, Lady Death was in her usual attire, albeit with no cape to slow her down.

"Ready when you are."

Lady Death smirked, and leaped towards her adversary, slashing downward in a wide arc. Charlie raised her own sword to block, and the blades clashed in a hail of sparks. The two broke off the connecting steel, and began rapidly parrying blades with each other, neither one gaining the upper hand. Each time Lady Death slashed horizontally, Charlie countered by placing her sword directly in front of her. Every time Charlie thrust her blade forward, the queen of Hell would sidestep out of the way with ease, watching as the sword swiped past her, leaving only a millimeter of air between them.

Eventually, Charlie thought of a new tactic, and as Lady Death swung her sword down, Charlie reached up and caught her wrist. She was about to hack her sword in the same manner, when Lady Death reached out and gripped her hand as well. Charlie grinned, revealing that was her plan all along, and kneed Lady Death in the stomach, following with a vicious headbutt. The queen of Hell stumbled back, dropping Darkness, as Charlie tossed her own sword away, and cracked her knuckles.

"Good." Death complimented, then raised her hand. Suddenly, Charlie felt herself levitating, and heard the Praetor armor unlock itself. Just as she was forcibly ejected from the suit, Charlie performed a back flip, landing back on the ground, and on her feet.

"We don't want to make an unfair fight, do we?" Lady Death's curled up into a grin. Charlie smiled back, then charged at her mentor, throwing a right hook. Death easily sidestepped and grabbed her fist, but when she tried to bend her arm, Charlie brought her other limb up, supporting her trapped arm for the moment. As Lady Death pushed Charlie's arm, the princess of Hell kicked out, tripping Death and making her let go. The lady with pale skin rolled forward, but before she fully turned around, Charlie delivered a devastating roundhouse kick into her back, sending her careening into one of the throne room's pillars. Lady Death groaned, slowly turning around, and stretched her hands outward. Blue energy erupted from her hands in the form of blue lightning, and the arced towards Charlie. Noticing this, Charlie stretched her own hands out, and after a few seconds of concentrating, flames spewed from her palms, not unlike flamethrowers, and they clashed with the lightning. Charlie focused on her power, slowly pushing the fiery stream towards Lady Death, until the flames overwhelmed the lightning, and Death fell to the floor, exhausted.

"Very good." Lady Death smirked, and stood up. "Congratulations. There is nothing left I need to teach you."

"Thank you." Charlie smiled, and stepped back into the Praetor armor, waiting for it to lock itself up again. She grabbed the suit's helmet, and turned back to her master, who put her cape back on, and picked up Darkness.

"Walk with me." Lady Death ordered, sheathing the sword, and began walking out of the throne room.

* * *

Lady Death and Charlie walked outside the castle, where they were joined by her two pets, the nameless wolves.

"Did I ever tell you my story, Charlotte?" Lady Death asked, looking over the plains of Hell. Charlie shook her head, and the queen of Hell sighed.

"I was born a mortal named Hope, in the Dark Ages. I knew not that my father was Lucifer until the eve of my death. When I discovered he was sacrificing souls in our village, the townspeople invaded our castle, accused me of witchcraft, and decided to burn me at the stake. As my flesh burned away, I recited an incantation my father uttered, and was transported to hell.

"Lucifer offered me a place at his side, citing that desire equals power, but I refused. After discovering my own power, I allied myself with Cremator, and we led an army against Lord of Lies. I eventually found the strength to defeat him by flinging him through Heaven's gates, but at the cost of losing my humanity. I became embittered, wishing to destroy all life on Earth and attempted to do so by manipulating a young man named Earnest. It wasn't until I was reunited with my mother's soul, that my humanity and original identity were restored when she and I merged.

"Since then, I have battled many foes, both from Hell and Heaven alike. I have traveled across many dimensions through a pathway across time and space. Some call it the Infinite Corridor. Others call it the Interdimensional Gateway. I know it as the Nexus. I was once banished there, tricked into not being able to visit Earth nor Hell. However, I did travel through different dimensions, even encountering other versions of Lucifer. One such Devil, calling himself Morningstar, demonstrated that desire is his literal power. Only after going on an odyssey of sorts, was I finally able to return to Hell and reclaim my throne."

"My God." Charlie gasped, but quickly regained her composure. "If you don't mind my request, we could use your help. The Seraphim is sending me to gather allies to prepare for the final battle between Heaven and Hell."

"The final battle, where the armies of the nations go to Megiddo and determine the fate of humanity." Lady Death guessed, and Charlie nodded.

"The sides have been redrawn though." Charlie added. "It is no longer the battle between Heaven and Hell. Demons and angels alike have united under the Khan Maykr, bent on destroying humanity. We are the world's last hope."

Lady Death smiled sadly, but shook her head.

"A noble goal, but I can not join you." Lady Death pointed out to the planes, where thousands of gravestones were embedded into the ground. "Do you know what those stones are?" Charlie shook her head, confused.

"Before I destroyed Lucifer, he cursed me to never return to Earth, as long as even a single ally of his is alive down here." Lady Death explained. "I have killed hundreds of the Lord of Lies' minions for over six hundred years, and yet, here I am."

"And there's no loophole around that?"

Lady Death shook her head again. As she was about to re enter the castle, Lady Death looked up, seeing the sky turn from a deathly gray to a fiery red and orange.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lady Death yelled with fury, as demons that she only heard of descended and began attacking her realm

"The demons of Argent D'Nur! They're here!" Charlie realized, just as the Seraphim appeared in glowing white light. Despite Hell being torn apart, Lady Death knelt on one knee before the angelic being.

"_You need not bow to me, milady, as I am your guest in this realm._" the Seraphim said, and turned to Charlie. "_I believe you were properly trained?" _Charlie responded by frantically nodding.

"How long has it been?"

"_Down here, several months._" the Seraphim told her. "_In the Slayer's realm, mere hours._"

"If you're here for me, send us both out of here!" Charlie requested, pointing to Lady Death. "I know you didn't want her recruited, but she can help us!"

"I already told you, I am cursed to never return to Earth." Lady Death grimly repeated.

"_Do not worry. When the time comes, you will be able to walk the Earth once more._" the Seraphim assured the queen of Hell, as she vanished in the familiar white light. "_For now, Charlotte Magne, there is one more you must seek out. Search for the one possessed by the Spirit of Vengeance..._"

Charlie felt herself being enveloped in the white light again, and closed her eyes, as her vision filled with Heavenly light, and she was transported out of this dimension of Hell.

* * *

The Khan Maykr strolled through the Silver City, looking like a near polished mirror image of Pentagram City, catching the eye of many angels. As she walked through the city, that realm's version of God appeared in a blinding light, wearing a white suit and had dirty blonde hair.

"Why are you here, Khan Maykr?" God asked, as a small group of Exterminators stood behind him.

"Humanity's time to repent has come." the Khan Maykr declared. "I am offering an alliance, in an effort to prevent the Doom Slayer from impeding my plans."

"As I recall, my grand daughter is helping the Slayer in battling you and the forces of Hell." God shrugged. "To that end, I must decline. I know the purges in Hell were my idea, but I always made it a point to keep my family down there safe."

"If you do not join us, you will be destroyed." the Khan Maykr threatened, and took out one of her light swords. Before God could defend himself, the Maykr swiped her sword across his neck, cutting his head off and making golden blood shoot from the stump like a fountain. The all father's body crumpled to the ground, leaving the Exterminators to face the rogue angel.

"I could have use for you." the Khan Maykr drawled. "You perform the purges, do you not?"

The leader Exterminator, the one in the middle with two katannas made of pure light, stepped forward and nodded.

"We will serve you." the leader said, as the other Exterminators nodded.

"Good." the Khan Maykr said in a satisfied tone. "According to my drones, the Doom Slayer and his demon ally are searching for the one called the Ghost Rider. Stop them."

The Exterminators nodded, and with a wave of her hand, the Khan Maykr transported the angels in the form of a golden light, and they all vanished from the Silver City.


	14. Hearts of Darkness

_"When he broke open the third seal, I heard the third living creature cry out, 'Come forward.' I looked, and there was a black horse, and its rider held a scale in his hand." -Revelation 7:5_

Charlie landed on the top of a building and looked around, quickly recognizing the landscape as being Los Angeles. This time around though, the city looked fairly modern.

"Vega, what year is this?" the princess of Hell asked.

"This is Los Angeles, 2020." the AI replied. "Unfortunately, according to the archives, there is little to nothing related to this 'Spirit of Vengeance' person."

"Great." Charlie groaned, looking down from the building and into the streets. Out of nowhere, she heard the familiar screams of imps, and looked in the direction of an alley, seeing three of the foul demons ganging up on a man with short black hair, wearing a leather jacket, and was right next to a motorcycle decorated with orange flames. In his hands was a lever action shotgun.

The leather jacket person fired a shot from his shotgun, and one of the imps exploded in hail of orange fire. The other two imps were momentarily shocked, before attacking the motorcycle man at the same time, to which he killed another in the same manner, but the last demon knocked the shotgun out of his hand and kicked him into a wall.

At that moment, Charlie jumped down and pulled out her combat shotgun, cranking the pump once and filled the imp full of lead, causing it to explode in a million pieces. The final imp turned around and screamed, and both the princess of Hell and the guy in the leather jacket understood the screeching was in terror.

As the imp attempted to run away, the man in the leather jacket fired another blast from his shotgun, prompting the demon to explode in orange fire.

"Thanks for the help, but I had it covered." the man in leather said smugly, and got back on his bike.

"Wait!" Charlie cried out, stepping in front of the motorcycle. "Who are you?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." the man in leather replied, moving his motorcycle around Charlie and began to ride off.

"Are you the Spirit of Vengeance?"

The motorcycle came to a halt, and its rider stepped off, looking at the princess of Hell.

"How do you know about that?"

"So you are him?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"I was." the man said nonchalantly. "My name is Johnny Blaze. I am- I _was_\- the Ghost Rider."

* * *

The Doom Slayer came crashing down right next to a warehouse, where he had to twist his body forward to land on his feet. Nevertheless, he still stumbled, and only by placing his fists on the ground did he make sure not to fall over.

"Scans read we are in Los Angeles, 2020." Vega informed the Slayer. "Multiple life signals coming from the facility near you."

The Doom Slayer nodded and pulled out his chaingun, before walking up to the warehouse and kicking the iron doors down, startling the people in there They looked like a typical biker gang, with vests that said "Dogs of Hell" on their backs.

"Hey, who the fuck are you?" one of the criminals, a balding man with a graying beard asked out loud. "You think you're Iron Man or something? News flash: Tony Stark is dead! All his shit is up for grabs now!"

"Man, let's just pop his ass." another biker suggested, pulling out a pistol and holding it sideways. The rest of the criminals did the same, and began shooting at the Doom Slayer. Most of the bullets glanced off his armor, but one did pierce his left arm.

All the criminals noticed this, and stopped firing.

"Oh shit-"

The Doom Slayer squeezed the trigger on his chaingun, watching as white hot lead zoomed out and tore through the entire gang. The firefight was over before it even began.

"No other hostels in this area." Vega reported, as the Doom Slayer surveyed the warehouse. "Though there seems to be one life signal behind you…"

The Doom Slayer spun around, seeing a man in a leather jacket and bulletproof vest standing a few feet away from him. The vest was decorated with a horrific looking skull, and in his hands were two handguns.

"Thanks for taking down those pieces of shit for me." the man said with gratitude. "Saved me some trouble there."

The Doom Slayer stared at him, confused, but the man kept talking.

"Are you one of Stark's pets?"

"Who is 'Tony Stark'?" Vega asked. The man gave him the side eye, as if the Slayer was stupid.

"How can you not know who he is?" the man asked. "Even I know who he was, and I didn't even care about that whole Avengers crap!"

"The Doom Slayer is not from around here." Vega stated. "Do you know of someone named the Ghost Rider?"

At the mention of the name, the man stiffened.

"Yeah, I know of him. Not sure if he's still on this Earth. But if he is, I can take you to someone who might know where he's at." The man began walking out of the warehouse, but was stopped when the Doom Slayer grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Wait, first tell us who you are." Vega ordered. The man in leather rolled his eyes, before shrugging off the Slayer's hand.

"My name's Frank Castle, former United States Marines." the man said. "But I'm more known as the Punisher."

* * *

"Years ago, when I was just a kid, my dad had cancer." Johnny Blaze began telling Charlie his life story. At this point, she had gotten out of the Praetor suit and leaned against the brick wall, listening intently. "I wanted more than anything for him to be cured. So, I made a deal with the Devil."

"Which Devil?" Charlie asked. Upon seeing Blaze's confusion, she added, "Sorry, my dad is Lucifer, one of the overlords in the dimension of Hell I'm from."

"You saying there's a multiverse, but for Hell?" Johnny asked, to which Charlie nodded. "Makes more sense than it should. The Devil I dealt with was named Mephistopheles. He promised to cure my father's cancer, and he did. Then my dad died the next day during a motorcycle stunt." Charlie nodded in sympathy, having heard her father speak of a demon named Mephisto in hushed tones.

"Twenty years later, he came back, revealing that my soul belonged to him, and I became possessed by the Spirit of Vengeance." Johnny continued. "I became the Ghost Rider, and hunted down his son, Blackheart, and his fallen angel allies, in an effort to stop them from obtaining the Contract of San Venganza and bringing Hell to Earth. After killing Blackheart and his pals, Mephisto offered to take back the powers of the Ghost Rider, but I promised him that I would use the Rider against him."

"Four years later, some French monk named Moreau found me while I was hiding. At that point, I wanted to give up the Rider powers for good, but he wanted me to help protect this kid named Danny Ketch. Turns out, he was Mephisto's son, and he wanted to use the boy as a new vessel to wreak havoc on Earth. Along the way, Moreau revealed that the thing inside me was originally an angel named Zarathos that was cast down to Hell and went insane, where his will to protect the innocent was twisted into punishing the guilty.

"I had the Rider exorcised from my body, but Danny gave it back to me at the last moment, and I sent Mephisto back to Hell. Apparently, that was what the angel within me needed to wake up and remember his original purpose; protecting the innocent. After I saved the kid, I went off on my own, saving as many people as I could from the evils of this world. Sometime after that, I spooked a priest, and he shot me with a bullet dipped in holy water. Guess that was enough to send me to Hell, where Zarathos was driven insane again. I eventually clawed my way out, but by then, four years had passed.

"One night, I went riding in Los Angeles, looking for the worst of the worse, when I witnessed a hit and run claim some poor kid's life and crippled his brother. I would've chased them down myself, but I heard the boy plead with his dying breath to be given a chance to have revenge. I decided to grant him his wish, and passed the Spirit of Vengeance onto him. Since then, I've been staying here, making sure he doesn't get in over his head. I even found out that I still have a bit of the Rider's power, or at least enough to channel through my bike and gun."

"Do you know what his name is?" Charlie asked, having a glimmer of hope.

"Yeah, it's Robbie Reyes." Johnny Blaze answered. "Why do you want him?"

"I've been sent by the Seraphim to ask for his help." Charlie explained. "It seems that the end of days is upon us."

"The Seraphim? Are you sure?" Blaze inquired.

"You've heard about him?"

"Only in some of the books left behind by my old mentor, Carter Slade." Johnny told her. "It was said that he's one of the most powerful angels in existence, even more powerful than Zarathos. If he was the one that sent you, then the war between Heaven and Hell is finally coming."

"There won't be a war between Heaven and Hell." Charlie said flatly. "They've made an alliance, under the leadership of the Khan Maykr."

"Never heard of her." Johnny shrugged. "But, if he wants Reyes, I know where he is."

"Then where?" Charlie asked, beginning to get anxious.

"He usually works at Canelo's Auto and Body." Blaze informed, and he mounted his motorcycle. "Think you can keep up?"

Charlie smirked, and quickly jumped into the Praetor armor, hearing the satisfying clicks of the suit locking itself together.

"Absolutely."

Johnny Blaze grinned, and the motorcycle's wheels caught on fire, as he tore through the streets of Los Angeles, with Charlie running right next to him in the Praetor suit.

* * *

"So what are you supposed to be?" Castle asked, as he drove his battle van down the streets of LA, with the Doom Slayer riding shotgun. Because of his massive armor, the Slayer had to not only shift the seat to the far back, he also had to hunch over to not hit the roof of the vehicle. To say it was an uncomfortable ride for him was an understatement.

"If you're not one of Stark's toys he sent out after he died, what are you?"

"The Doom Slayer was a former marine, who exiled himself to Hell to ensure that demons will never invade Earth." Vega revealed. "He was sent to a different dimension of Hell, and by the time he came back to his Earth, it was already being destroyed by demons."

"Huh. That's a new one." the Punisher shrugged. "Then again, aliens have come down from the sky…"

"How much farther to the location?" Vega asked.

"About a quarter mile-"

Suddenly, a motorcycle sped past them, leaving behind a trail of fire. The Doom Slayer squinted his eyes, just barely making out the form of someone in a Praetor suit running right next to the motorcycle.

"What the Hell?!" Frank yelled, swerving the car.

_Charlie,_ the Doom Slayer realized, smirking underneath his helmet.

Once Frank regained control of the van, he began speeding faster and faster, determined to reach the man on the flaming motorcycle.

* * *

Charlie and Blaze finally reached Canelo's Auto and Body, making sure to park the bike right next to the front door and headed straight inside.

"Hey, Robbie, where have you been?"

Charlie and Johnny entered the shop, seeing a short haired man in a black leather jacket with a white stripe talking with a mechanic, presumably the owner.

"You leave for a few years, then you come back? You on vacation or something?"

"Something like that Canelo." Robbie answered briskly. "I had to tend to some family business."

"Oh, alright, Robbie." Canelo smiled warmly, before turning to work on someone's truck.

"Robbie Reyes?"

Robbie turned around, seeing Johnny and Charlie, decked in her Praetor suit.

"Who are you guys?" Robbie asked. It was only after his question did he notice Johnny was wearing the same leather jacket as the good samaritan who brought him back to life, all those years ago. Looking outside to see the same motorcycle all but confirmed it.

"My name's Johnny Blaze." Johnny introduced himself. "I'm the one who gave you the power of the Ghost Rider."

"You were the good samaritan?" Robbie asked nervously.

"Thought you deserved a second chance." Johnny reasoned. "Seeing how you saved the world with Shield, I'd say you made the most of it.

"Who's your friend?" Robbie asked, nodding towards Charlie.

"I'm Charlie Magne. Princess of Hell." Charlie introduced herself.

"You're not trying to bring Hell to Earth, are you?" Robbie interrogated, as his eyes began to glow a bright orange.

"Trying to stop it."

"What's with the space suit?" It was then that Charlie realized she was still in the Praetor armor, and knelt down, listening as the armor unlocked itself.

"It was given to me for protection." Charlie said truthfully, taking off the helmet and revealing her red tuxedo. "I've been sent by the Seraphim to get your help in saving Earth from Hell."

"Hell is relative." Robbie shrugged. "Planets, dimensions, they're all connected. Earth is just one territory in this ongoing war."

"The war has changed." Charlie revealed. "The Khan Maykr has united Hell and Heaven, and are trying to assimilate as many dimensions as possible."

"Is that why those guys are here?"

Charlie and Johnny turned around, seeing several demons powered by Argent energy outside the shop, sprinting towards them.

"Yep."

Johnny pulled out his shotgun and fired Hellfire blast at the first couple demons, reducing them to ashes, before jumping out a window and began rapidly shooting. Robbie's face burned away, revealing the flaming skull of the Ghost Rider, and he charged out of the auto shop as well, setting a chain on fire and ensnaring any demon that got near him. Charlie was the last to leave, having to enter the Praetor armor once more, and made sure to pull out the combat shotgun, before joining the fray.

Ghost Rider roared with a primal rage, wrapping his chain around an imp and setting it ablaze, burning the demon with Hellfire. All the other demons screamed in horror, and fought harder than ever. Blaze took advantage of the distraction and was able to shoot down at least half the demons with his own weapon, before Charlie finally showed up and finished them all off with a shotgun blast to the face.

"Was that all of them?" Johnny asked. Just then, Ghost Rider got hit with an explosion and he flew back into the body shop. Charlie whipped her head around, staring in a mix of shock and joy from seeing the Doom Slayer standing there, holding his rocket launcher. Right next to him was a man in a leather jacket and a skull decorated vest, who had just exited a black van. Charlie was overjoyed at seeing Blazkowicz, until she realized he was reloading another rocket into the launcher.

"William, stop!" Charlie called out when she found her voice, attempting to diffuse a battle before it happened. It was too late though, as the Ghost Rider jumped out of the ruined shop, roaring loudly, and whipped his Hellfire chain around the Slayer's armor. Everyone watched as the chain tried burning through the suit, but it was burning too slowly.

"Stand down, Rider!" the man in the skull vest ordered, pointing a shotgun at the Ghost Rider.

"Blaze, William is the one who gave me his armor!" Charlie pleaded to Johnny. "He's also been sent by the Seraphim!" Johnny nodded in understanding, and put his hand on Ghost Rider's shoulder.

"Robbie, enough!" Johnny shouted. "Let him go!"

Ghost Rider stared at Blaze, apparently glaring at him, before loosening the chain and calling it back. The chain wrapped around the rider's body, and his head reverted back to his human form.

"The Doom Slayer apologizes." Vega said through the Doom Slayer's helmet. "He believed you were a demon."

"He's not wrong." Robbie muttered. "At least you didn't think I was an inhuman…"

"We're not out of this yet." Charlie interrupted, pointing to the middle of the street. There, in a flash of silver energy, stood three angels. They had wings, sure, but what set them apart was the bizarre horns protruding from their heads. Above the horns, were golden halos, and in two of the angel's hands were spears, with the heads made of pure white light. The middle angel, the assumed leader, carried two swords, the blades made of the same light.

"The Exterminators." Charlie gasped.

"The who?" Robbie Reyes asked.

"They're angels from my dimension." Charlie explained. "Every year, they go to Hell to permanently murder thousands of souls. That's their way of solving the overpopulation problem." At that moment, something in her mind clicked: what if something was happening in her Hell? What if there was another extermination already?

"We are here for the Rider." the lead Exterminator announced, pointing one of its swords at Robbie. "Resist, and you will die."

"Come and get him." Charlie smirked, cranking the pump on her shotgun. The Doom Slayer nodded, pulling out his super shotgun as well. Johnny Blaze and Frank Castle stayed in front of Robbie, but loaded their respective weapons to protect the current Rider.

"With pleasure."

The group turned around, seeing a being in a corpse like appearance. It had a sheep's skull for a head, a black, police-like suit that was decorated with bones, and on it's chest was a skull badge that read "Mortis".

"Who the fuck is this freak?" Frank scowled. Charlie and the Doom Slayer rolled their eyes, recognizing this being as having a similar appearance to the Dark Judges Death and Fire.

"You may have eluded my brothers Fire and Death, but I shall be the one to judge you!" Judge Mortis cackled, with his laughter sounding like the dying noises of a wounded animal. "The crime is life, the sentence is death!"

"William and I will take care of the Exterminators." Charlie announced, as she and the Doom Slayer turned back around towards the angels. "Find a way to kill that thing." Ghost Rider, the Punisher, and Blaze nodded in agreement, and narrowed their eyes at the Dark Judge.

The Exterminators glared in anger, before charging. Charlie blasted the angel on the left with her shotgun, and while it was staggered, she punched a whole through its chest, before grabbing the spear and impaling it in the neck. The angel sputtered and coughed golden blood, before its head was blown apart by another blast from Charlie's shotgun.

The Doom Slayer rushed the angel to the right of the leader of the Exterminators, dodging a jab from its spear and backhanding it to the side, deciding to focus on the lead angel. Before the Exterminator with the spear could get back up, the Slayer casually pointed the super shotgun at its face and pulled the trigger, coating the ground in a similar golden blood.

Meanwhile, Judge Mortis advanced on the Ghost Rider, who attempted to wrap his Hellfire chain around it. The Dark Judge simply laughed, as the chain came into contact with his skin and instantly began rusting.

"What the Hell?" Frank asked, firing shotgun blast after blast at Mortis, with the slugs having little effect.

"Your bullets have little effect on me!" Mortis cackled. "I am not alive!"

Johnny responded by firing a Hellfire round right where the heart should be, but even though there was a gigantic hole in his torso, Mortis would not die. Suddenly, with inhuman speed, the Dark Judge leapt towards Castle, who brought the shotgun up to block his deathly hands from touching his face. That proved to be a life saving decision, as the second Mortis touched the firearm, it began to rust and corrode, until it was nothing but a heap of iron that was slowly disintegrating.

Castle's eyes widened, as he clubbed Mortis with the now useless shotgun, and the Ghost Rider used his chain and grabbed onto Frank and pulled him back before Mortis could touch him.

"Thanks bone head." Frank grunted, as Johnny Blaze began firing Hellfire rounds to keep the Dark Judge away. "How do we kill this freak?"

"Nine years ago, I fought someone named Blackout." Johnny shouted back to them, as he shot off the Dark Judge's arms. "Whatever he touched rapidly decayed. I only defeated him with the Penance Stare."

"The Rider's greatest weapon." Frank realized, having heard the tales of the Spirit of Vengeance.

Ghost Rider nodded, and wrapped his chain around Mortis' throat, pulling him close. When he was in reaching distance, the Rider slapped his hand down on the Dark Judge's left shoulder.

"_Look at me._" Ghost Rider commanded, and his eyes began to glow a bright orange. "_You… guilty. Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain. All of them!"_

Judge Mortis stared into the Rider's eyes, seeing every person, every being, that he and the Dark Judges have murdered. Mortis let loose an ear shattering scream, as he felt the pain of millions that have been murdered. For the first time in his entire existence as a Dark Judge, he felt the cold sharp emotion of fear.

The Ghost Rider roared triumphantly, setting Mortis' body ablaze and incinerating it, until nothing was left but ashes.

Back with the Doom Slayer and Charlie, the Exterminator leader grit its teeth in determination, and swiped one of its swords at the Doom Slayer. Thinking quickly, the Slayer brought his wrist blade up, just barely catching the sword. As the angel was about to bring its other sword down to vertically cut the Slayer in half, Charlie took out her own chainsaw and locked it with the deadly blade, watching as sparks began to fly.

The Doom Slayer furrowed his brow in anger, as the angel held both him and Charlie back easily. Deciding to change tactics, the Slayer used his free hand to aim the super shotgun right at his adversary's head, but he ducked, and the shotgun blast hit a nearby lamp post. The angel rolled forward, causing Charlie to stumble forward, as she applied too much weight on the chainsaw. William's eyes widened, and he rushed forward, pushing Charlie back from face planting into the chainsaw's deadly blade.

Seeing its chance, the Exterminator stabbed its swords straight forward, aiming at the Doom Slayer's back. The Slayer somehow sensed this, but only had enough time to push Charlie back and turn his body halfway around. The angel's blades swiped right through the Praetor Armor, leaving two long gashes through the metal and skin.

"William!" Charlie shouted, running towards the Exterminator, but the angel backhanded her. The princess of Hell stumbled backward, as her vision began to blur. The Exterminator smiled coldly and prepared to deliver a killing blow with both its swords, but the Doom Slayer stepped in front of Charlie, using his wrist blade to block both of the angel's weapons.

With the Exterminator using both swords and pressing down with supernatural strength, the Doom Slayer went down on one knee and used his other arm to reinforce the blade, for once realizing he was being overpowered. As the Slayer was quickly running out of options, he activated the shoulder cannon, which shot a steady stream of fire, right at the Exterminator's face.

The angel cried out in pained anger, stepping back momentarily, and the Doom Slayer disarmed it of the blades of light. Before the Exterminator could recover, the Doom Slayer swiped the blades in different directions, cutting off the angel's head, then the upper torso.

With the angel destroyed, William put one angelic sword in his quantum pouch and walked over to Charlie, helping her up and handing her the other sword.

"Thanks." the princess of Hell smiled, before putting the blade in her own pouch. After the Doom Slayer collected the light spears and put them in the quantum pouch, the two looked over towards the Ghost Rider, the Punisher, and Johnny Blaze, who had reduced Judge Mortis to ashes.

"What the Hell was that?" Frank demanded.

"One of the Dark Judges." Charlie explained. "Seeing his badge, I'm guessing he was Judge Mortis. When I was in a different version of New York, I fought one named Judge Fire. I'm assuming William confronted the one named Judge Death?"

The Doom Slayer nodded once, then knelt down. Immediately, Charlie turned around and knelt as well, seeing that the Seraphim had arrived.

"_I see you two found each other, as planned._" the Seraphim revealed. "_As well as finding the Ghost Rider._"

"You're the one who's looking for me?" Robbie Reyes asked, having reverted back to his human form. The Seraphim nodded his hooded head.

"_Armageddon is coming._" the Seraphim reminded everyone. "_The prophecy states the armies of Heaven and Hell riding into battle for the fate of the world. However, with Heaven and Hell allying with each other under the leadership of the Khan Mayker, humanity will need its champions to prevent their destruction._"

With that, Johnny Blaze, Robbie Reyes, and Frank Castle all vanished in a white light, before any of them could speak.

"_I shall send you both to where the Doom Slayer last left his mission._" the Seraphim announced, beginning to teleport the pair away.

"Wait!" Charlie cried out. "I think my Hell is in danger!"

The Seraphim faltered, glowering down at her.

"_What do you mean?_" the cloaked angel asked.

"There were Exterminators here. Ones from my world." Charlie reasoned. "Please. Let us at least check."

The Seraphim looked towards the Doom Slayer, who nodded in agreement.

"_Very well._" the hooded figure decided. "_I shall send you back to your world… perhaps you will find someone there you weren't expecting…_"

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm adding Punisher to the roster, but killed off John Wick. Well, even though this version of the Punisher and Ghost Rider are clearly their MCU incarnations, I'm also taking into account their feats from the comics. Frank has gone toe to toe against powerful enemies in the pages. He's fought the Avengers, Thunderbolts, and alien invaders in the World War Hulk arc. And he straight up assassinated the Mandarin in his recent comic.**

**Anyway, as the last few lines suggest, the next chapter takes us back to the Hazbin Hotel universe, and we get to see the aftermath of the Doom Slayer's visit...**


	15. Inside of Every Demon Is Huge Guts

_"I know your works, your labor, and your endurance, and that you cannot tolerate the wicked; you have tested those who call themselves apostles but are not, and discovered they are impostors." -Revelation 2:2_

Charlie and the Doom Slayer landed in the middle of a cracked street, and looked up, seeing they were right in front of the Hazbin Hotel. The only thing different about the building, though, was the name was reverted back it's original title, the Happy Hotel.

Not wanting to waste any time, the two barged through the front door, and were stunned at what they saw.

The lobby looked cleaner than their last visit, and it was full of guests checking in. At the concierge desk was Vaggie, filling out the guest list. Next to her was Angel Dust, clearly not paying attention and drinking as much liquor as possible. Upon seeing Charlie and the Doom Slayer, Vaggie's eyes widened in surprise, and quickly walked over towards the two.

"You're back?" Vaggie asked, seemingly in disbelief.

"What do you mean Vaggie?" Charlie said, confused. "It's only been a few days."

"Time moves differently than in Hell." Vega reminded the princess of Hell.

"It's been months since you guys left." Vaggie explained. "Since then, I took over the hotel, and business went up even faster than when the Slayer was here."

"Hey, where's Mom and Dad?" Charlie asked, looking around.

"They said they had to go on a business trip." Vaggie explained. "Something about a council…"

"Have you sent anyone to Heaven yet?" Charlie inquired.

"No, but these people actually do want to change." Vaggie told her ex girlfriend, before thinking deeply. "Actually, it seems like the opposite is happening."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, confused.

"I mean, there's a lot of people who claim that they shouldn't be in Hell to begin with." Vaggie explained. "I mean, take for instance, this one guy named BJ Blazkowicz-"

Doom Slayer's gaze snapped towards her, hearing his grandfather's name spoken.

"BJ Blazkowicz is here?" Vega asked for the Slayer. "Where?"

"He's over at the bar- hey!" Vaggie shouted, as the Doom Slayer pushed past her and rapidly walked to the bar, seeing a blonde haired man in a grey uniform sitting across from Husk the bartender. A type of machine gun pistol was leaning against his stool, and he was downing shot after shot of whiskey.

The Doom Slayer walked over and grabbed the man by the man by the shoulder, turning him around and making him drop the shot glass.

"Hey, what the Hell?" BJ Blazkowicz snarled, sizing the man up. "Are you another one of Hitler's pet projects?"

The Doom Slayer didn't respond, and only took off his helmet, showing the Nazi killer his blonde hair and blue eyes. Just like his own.

"Grandfather?" William asked, his voice cracking.

"Huh?" BJ was at a loss for words, before realizing who was in front of him. "William?"

BJ's descendant nodded, and the Blazkowiczs pulled each other into a hug as tears began forming in William's eyes. He had never seen BJ before, he had left shortly after he was born, and died soon after from a mission gone wrong. But to see him in Hell, somehow that hurt even more.

"What are you doing here?" William asked, completely bewildered. "You don't deserve to be in Hell."

"That's what I kept explaining." BJ complained. "I know I killed a bunch of people, but they were all Nazis. They were pieces of shit! But no, apparently there's an overpopulation problem up in Heaven-"

"Heaven is overpopulated?" Charlie asked, having joined the two at the bar. Behind them, Vaggie shifted uncomfortably, and looked down at the lobby's floor.

"Yeah, so someone called the Khan Maykr thought it would be a genius to start sending about half the souls up there down here." BJ grumbled.

"The Khan Maykr sent you here?" William's blood began boiling with rage, as he smashed his fist into the bar.

"Oh c'mon, not again!" Husk complained, but kept drinking his cheap booze.

Vaggie looked worriedly at the Doom Slayer, who continued talking with BJ, before switching the subject. "So how was Earth?"

"Not what I hoped." Charlie said sadly. "When we got there, we were too late. The Argent demons had already invaded."

"Is that why you're here?" Vaggie asked.

"No. I came back because I thought that this dimension would be attacked again."

"We haven't had any invasions since the Doom Slayer left." Vaggie reasoned. "Maybe they only came here because _he_ was here."

The Doom Slayer turned his head away from his grandfather and narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but said nothing.

"Vaggie, William saved our dimension." Charlie reminded her friend. "Those demons showed up because of Alastor."

"Who brought them here to kill the Slayer." Vaggie added. "If he didn't show up at all, Alastor wouldn't have used the book to summon the demons that he fights."

"You don't know that." Charlie retorted. "Alastor just saw everything as entertainment. Who says he wouldn't have found out about those demons anyway?"

Vaggie opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by an explosion blowing a hole in the lobby's wall. The Doom Slayer put his helmet back on, and he and Charlie rushed to the opening, with Vaggie and BJ joining them, and they all looked up and saw a giant zeppelin like ship in the sky. A hatch opened up, and a demon with a snake's body and a hat poked out, laughing maniacally.

"Sir Pentious." Vaggie growled. "Why won't he leave this hotel alone?!"

"Well, well, if it isn't the princess of Hell, come back to her shithole of a hotel!" Sir Pentious laughed. "With Alastor gone, no one can protect you now!"

Charlie gripped her combat shotgun tightly, as she looked over at the Doom Slayer, who casually pulled out his rocket launcher and rapidly fired four missiles with the lock on burst. The missiles slammed into the airship, and Charlie watched as it burst into flames, while steadily crashing to the ground in front of the hotel.

"Nice shot, grandson." BJ grinned, patting William's armored shoulder.

"Damn, I thought blowing things away was my thing!" Angel Dust snickered. "Hey Cherri, your old fuck buddy is back!"

"Why didn't cha say so?"

A one eyed demon with ripped up clothes ran out of the hotel, lighting up a small grenade.

"And Angie, I wouldn't touch that old fucker with a ten foot pole!"

"We don't need Alastor, we can take you on by ourselves!" Charlie said confidently, as she and the Doom Slayer loaded their shotguns.

"It won't just be me you'll have to contend with!" Sir Pentious cackled.

"What's a few of your hard boiled midgets going to do?" Cherri Bomb smirked. Sir Pentious merely laughed, as not only did sentient eggs with arms and legs fall in behind him, but more exterminators appeared from a silver energy. Behind them, several imps and Hell knights spawned from the crimson Argent light.

"What, is there another extermination already?" Angel Dust nervously joked.

"The Khan Maykr has made me a fantastic deal!" Sir Pentious revealed. "I get to rule over this dimension of Hell, as long as it gets assimilated with Argent D'Nur. And, of course, to bring them the head of the Doom Slayer and his whore girlfriend!"

"You'll have to go through us to rule over Hell!" Charlie shouted.

"Precisely!"

Sir Pentious' minions, the exterminators, and the Argent demons began to march over towards Charlie and her friends, giving the Doom Slayer little time to think of a plan. With time wasting, he put the super shotgun back in the quantum pouch, before taking out the light sword he took from the lead exterminator, as well as the three spears. Charlie nodded, pulling out her own sword, as the Doom Slayer tossed two of the spears towards Cherri Bomb and Angel Dust.

"Aw sweet. Always wanted one of these!" Cherri's eye widened with excitement, as she held onto the spear with one hand, a bomb in the other.

"Let's see if there really is a Double Hell." Angel Dust snickered, holding onto his own spear. The Doom Slayer offered the final one to Vaggie, but she shook her head.

"Already got one." the moth demon reminded the Slayer, pulling out her own spear.

The Doom Slayer nodded, and handed the final spear to BJ.

"Huh, reminds me of the Spear of Destiny." Blazkowicz noted, marvelling at the spearhead that was made of light.

Sir Pentious cackled with delight, and the egg minions, the exterminators, and the Argent demons all broke into a dead sprint. They were met by the Doom Slayer and Charlie, who dashed forward with an unnatural speed, slicing through the first row of eggs like knives through hot butter. BJ and Angel Dust provided covering fire, shooting as many foes as they could with their machine guns, and stabbed anyone that got too close with the spears, watching as the light permanently faded from their eyes.

"So I heard your name's BJ, huh?" Angel asked, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Do you suck dicks too?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." BJ gruffly answered, peppering an imp with machine gun fire, then turned around and skewered an exterminator through the heart. "And before you try anything, I'm a married man."

"As if that means anything." Angel Dust snorted, stabbing a Hell knight in the head with the spear, while simultaneously mowing down an entire group of egg minions.

"Ah, I've missed this."

"Totally!" Cherri Bomb called out, as she threw grenade after grenade towards Sir Pentious' goons. "This feels so nostalgic!"

"Well, this time, our battle will end differently!" Sir Pentious snarled, as he grabbed a weapon that looked like a bazooka. "Third time's the charm, as they say!"

"If it takes you three times, maybe you should just give up." Vaggie muttered, as she was doing her best to fend off the egg minions and the imps. Unfortunately, she was slowly being overwhelmed, until an exterminator sucker punched her from behind, and took her spear.

"You dare use our weapons against us?!" the angel shouted. Just as the exterminator raised the spear to impale Vaggie, a thin line of light went through its neck, and its head fell to the ground, squirting golden blood. The body fell to the ground, and the Doom Slayer was revealed, reaching out a hand to help the moth demon up.

"Thanks." Vaggie smiled, accepting the help and was pulled up, before picking up the spear and rejoining the fray, skewering three egg boys that were lined up.

Sir Pentious groaned in anger, pulling the trigger on the bazooka and aiming at Charlie. Instead of an explosion or a rocket, four black tendril like arms shot out, wrapping around the princess of Hell's wrists and ankles.

"What will you do now, princess?" Sir Pentious sneered. Charlie smirked beneath her helmet, and tore her arms straight down, using the amplified strength of the Praetor suit to rip out of the tendril's grasp, then kicked out to free her legs. Before the snake demon could fire again, Charlie picked up her sword and cleaved the weapon in two, leaving Pentious shocked.

Desperate, Sir Pentious wrapped his chain whip around the Doom Slayer and tried to slam him into the ground, but he was too heavy. The Slayer simply raised his arms up, and the chains snapped like they were made of paper.

"Enough, Pentious!" Vaggie shouted. "All your goons are dead!"

Sir Pentious looked around, seeing that his egg minions were all cracked and busted, becoming fried eggs on the pavement. The exterminators were destroyed, with their golden blood oozing out of their bodies. Even the Argent demons were killed in violent and grisly ways, as their bodies began crumbling into dust before everyone's eyes.

The snake demon gulped in fear, and attempted to flee, but was stopped by BJ stabbing him in the tail with the spear, causing him to scream loudly.

"Pull it out, damn you!" Pentious screamed in agony.

"I think it's time to cut off the head of the snake." BJ suggested, looking at his grandson. The Doom Slayer nodded, and swung his light sword, chopping off Sir Pentious' head and watched as it and the body dissolved into nothing. The Doom Slayer put his sword away, and faced his grandfather.

"Good work, William."

The Slayer cracked a smile, but the reunion was cut short, when they heard Cherri Bomb wail in grief.

"Angie's been hurt!"

Charlie and the Doom Slayer rushed over to Cherri, who was hunched over Angel Dust's body. It took them all a moment to realize that he had several slash marks across his body.

"What happened?" Vaggie asked.

"Couple of those imp freaks got to me." Angel Dust coughed up blood. "Guess I'll really get to see if there's a double Hell after all…"

Angel Dust closed his eyes, and his body lay still. Charlie put her hand on Cherri's shoulder, trying to comfort her over the loss of her friend.

The Doom Slayer looked up, seeing the silhouette of the Seraphim in a bright light, and promptly knelt down. Charlie noticed this, and quickly got onto one knee. BJ Blazkowicz, not knowing who was there, got on one knee anyway, seeing that his grandson knelt before the figure.

"_Rise, Slayer._" the Seraphim ordered, and the Doom Slayer, Charlie, and BJ quickly stood up. "_I see you found a new ally here._"

"Ally for what?" BJ asked. "We're not going into another world war, are we?"

"_Unfortunately, nothing that simple._" the Seraphim sighed. "_What we are preparing for is Armageddon; the end of the world._"

"The end of times." BJ realized. "Where all the armies will partake in a final battle." the Seraphim nodded. "Does this have anything to do with the Khan Maykr, who kicked me down here?"

"_Exactly._" the Seraphim confirmed. "_She has united Heaven and Hell, in order to annihilate all of humanity. Your grandson, the princess of Hell, and you are the human race's last hope, among others._" BJ was about to respond, but vanished in a white light, just like the previous allies the Doom Slayer and Charlie gathered.

"_I am sorry for your friend._" the Seraphim noted, looking over at Angel Dust's body.

"Is there a chance we can bring him back?" Charlie asked. "Does 'Double Hell' actually exist?"

"_Yes, it does._" the Seraphim confirmed.

"Please, let us go there." Charlie begged. "I know everyone was put in here for a reason, but Angel Dust doesn't deserve Double Hell. If he did, he would have been sent there, or to a different dimension."

The Seraphim looked towards the Doom Slayer, who nodded and stepped closer.

"_It will be done._" the Seraphim declared, as the white light began to blind Charlie and William. "_My powers are blocked by that dimension. However, I can send you to a place that acts as a gateway to that version of Hell…_"

* * *

**A/N: I'm just leaving this author's note here to tell about the foreseeable future:**

**I am planning on making a sequel story to this one. It's going to be significantly shorter than this one, and even the Righteous Side of Hell. It's not going to top this one in terms of scale or stakes, and I'm okay with that.**

**However, the main reason I'm writing this note at the end is because the current epidemic with the Coronavirus has bled into a lot of different aspects in my life. I might not have it, but it's still left a huge impact on me. Mainly, the college campus I attend has shut down, and we've been forced to do classes online. Unfortunately, one of those classes has decided to give us weekly projects to make up for not being able to meet face to face. Between that and work, there's not a lot of time I have to write a full story. So I'm currently considering either making the chapters shorter, or to shelve the story until the end of the semester.**

**Anyway, whatever I decide on, the rest of this story will come out on the normal daily schedule. Oh, and this next chapter will take on a more comedic angle.**


	16. Vacation in Double Hell

_"More-over, you have endurance and have suffered for my name, and you have not grown weary." -Revelation 2:3_

"Hello, Trolley Tom here!"

A man with a white beard and an old fashioned train conductor's uniform exclaimed cheerfully, looking through the vastness of the skeleton littered fiery caves of Hell.

"Last week Tram Sam gave me two choices on who to send to Double Hell: Bob Ross is on the left, and Santa Claus on the right. Let's see who you all have decided to send to an even worse fate than this!" Trolley Tom said happily, while pulling out a phone. "Hmm… Adrian Knightmare says, 'Kill Bob Ross, his paintings suck!' Well, I guess I can't argue with that logic! And he's boring as shit!"

"Times up, Tom!"

Tram Sam, wearing his yellow conductor's uniform and his thick orange beard, teleported to the altar of bones, looking down at Tom.

"What's your pick? Bobby shit stain, or Saint Dick-o'less?"

"Well, I've decided all by myself to send Bob Ross to Double Hell!" Trolley Tom announced. Tram Sam glared at his arch nemesis, before laughing wickedly.

"Bullshit, Tom! I know you're still using your Youtube subscribers to choose for you!" Sam sneered. "So now, I'm going to kill Santa instead!"

Tram Sam's glowed orange from the fires of Hell, as he grew demonic wings. In an instant, the evil conductor landed next to the lever, and jerked it to the right. Trolley Tom watched in horror, as a trap door beneath old Saint Nick opened, and the jolly old man fell through, screaming in terror.

"NOOO! We've just damned Saint Christmas himself to Double Hell!" Trolley Tom moaned.

"I warned you, Tom! Cheaters don't win! That's not how Hell works!" Tram Sam gloated. "Now let's keep this train of torture chugging! On the left, you have the ten million subscribers to Cyanide and Happiness-"

"WUUUT!?" Tom wailed, swinging his arms frantically. "All those people! All those scrubbly bubblies! How do they all even fit on that one trap door? How will they help me decide on who to send to Double Hell?"

"That's the point, dumbass!" Tram Sam smugly grinned. "And on the right, you got this couple who just showed up five minutes ago!"

From the blackened sky, two armor clad individuals fell, landing perfectly on the trap door to the right.

"What the Hell?" one of them asked, attempting to step forward, but was seemingly stopped by an invisible barrier. The other person, who had a type of shoulder cannon on his left, pulled out a massive shotgun and attempted to shoot the invisible barrier, but to no avail.

"I never sent them to Hell!" Trolley Tom said, looking confused. "Who are they?"

"Meet the Doom Slayer, sworn enemy of Hell!" Tram Sam cackled. "And right next to him is his little demon slut from a different realm!"

"WUUT?" Tom yelled, grabbing the sides of his head. "Oh, how will I make a decision without my yummy tummy scribble pibbles?"

"Well you better make your decision quick, Tom!" Tram Sam warned. "Cuz I'm only giving you ten seconds for this one!"

"OH NOOOO!" Tom wailed, his mind racing. "Who do I decide? Who should I possibly send to Double Hell?"

"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

"Choose us!" the Doom Slayer's companion called out.

"Seven! Six! Five!"

"Oh, what a difficult choice!" Trolley Tom mused.

"Four! Three!"

"I said send us to Double Hell!" one of the armor wearing individuals repeated.

"Two, one!"

"Okay, I made a decision!" Tom said happily.

"Too late, numbnuts!" Tram Sam snarled. "You took too long, so I'm gonna send both sides to Double Hell!"

Tram Sam's eyes glowed orange, he grew wings, and he landed next to the lever. Instead of grabbing the stick, however, he stomped on a pedal behind the device, and both trap doors opened, sending the Doom Slayer, his companion, and all ten million Youtube subscribers down to Double Hell.

"NOOO! My subscribblies!" Tom shouted. "Will this torture ever end?"

"Oh no, Tom. There's still a lot of work to be done!" Tram Sam laughed wickedly. "On the left-"

"Hey, Sammy, how's it going?"

Tram Sam turned around, seeing a man with red skin, horns, a tail,and a mustache and goatee . The collar to his shirt was popped, revealing his hairy chest, and he wore sunglasses over his eyes.

"Satan?!" Sam asked angrily. "What're you doing here?"

"Relax, I was only on vacation!" Satan said casually.

"Vacation? But I thought you left because of the depression of Tram Sam enjoying his torture!" Trolley Tom said, holding his head. "Holy plot twists!"

"I didn't get depressed, I just took some time off to think about what to do!" Satan shrugged. "I just came back to collect Tram Sam here!"

"What the fuck for?" Sam asked angrily.

"The Council of Hells have called a meeting because of the chaos that's being going on!" Satan shrugged. "And since you took my place, you gotta go instead of me!"

"I don't wanna!" Tram Sam pouted, folding his arms.

"Too bad, that's what happens when you decide to take my job." Satan grabbed Sam by the shoulders and grew his wings, before they both teleported in a column of fire.

"Well that was fun!" Trolley Tom smiled gleefully. "We just damned ten million and two people to Double Hell! I'll certainly miss all my subby dubby scribbly bibblies! Okay, Byyyee!"

* * *

The Doom Slayer and Charlie fell into a deep, dark pit, surrounded by millions of people, including the ones just recently sent to Double Hell with them. Charlie looked up, noticing that it was raining… something. Looking back towards the crowd, Charlie realized that the rain was a mix of fire and acid, as everyone else was burned from the touch of the precipitation.

"Activating shields now." Vega declared from both the Doom Slayer's and Charlie's suits, ensuring they were unharmed.

"How are we going to find Angel Dust's signal?" Charlie wondered. "With millions of people here, he could be anywhere!"

"Angel Dust's life signal is nearby." Vega told her, highlighting a marker on Charlie's HUD.

"William, this way." Charlie called out, as she and the Doom Slayer quickly waded through the crowd. A few tried to grab them, but the Slayer slapped their hands away. When the damned souls kept coming towards them, the Doom Slayer pulled out his chainsaw and slashed in a wide, bloody arc, dismembered a small group in front of him.

"Your friend is just up ahead." Vega told Charlie, and after she pushed two more souls to the side, found Angel Dust laying on the ground.

"Angel, wake up!" Charlie shouted, lightly slapping the spider demon's face. After a few more taps, Angel Dust opened his eyes and looked up, confused to find Charlie there.

"Guess there really is a Double Hell." Angel smirked, and struggled to get up. The Doom Slayer stomped over towards them and grabbed onto Angel Dust's shoulder, before tapping his helmet.

"Thanks for coming to get me." Angel Dust grinned, showing his gold tooth. "This place is an even bigger shithole than Pentagram City."

"Beginning Tether activation in 3… 2… 1…"

Charlie held onto the Doom Slayer's other arm, and the two vanished in an electric blue light, leaving Double Hell with their friend.

* * *

The Doom Slayer, Charlie, and Angel Dust found themselves back in the streets of Pentagram City, right in front of the Happy Hotel.

"Thanks guys." Angel Dust winked, blew the two a kiss, and sauntered back into the hotel, leaving the armored heroes alone outside.

"_It is time to go back to your dimension._"

The Seraphim suddenly appeared in front of them, in the white light. Charlie looked at the Doom Slayer, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes it is." Charlie agreed, and held William's hand, as they were both transported out of Hell.

* * *

God and Satan sat in one of Heaven's offices, enjoying their favorite pastime; a game of the role playing game Dungeons and Dragons. For Satan, he used his best character, a female half elf named Wandelin Fairy Heart. God on the other hand, played a character that was more or less based on him, which he named Jesus, after his son.

"So how are things going up here?" Satan inquired, as he performed an infamous reverse rogue roll, gaining a perfect twenty on his die.

"Boring." God rolled his eyes. "The only interesting even in the last few decades was a park ranger came up here, accused me of being a fake, and kicked me in the balls."

"Why did he do that?" Satan asked, trying not to laugh.

"He claimed that I'm supposed to be black." God grumbled. "So, I sent him to his own personal Hell, where he's stuck in a time loop at the Brickleberry national park for all eternity."

"That explains why I never saw his soul." Satan shrugged.

"What about you?" God asked, as he rolled a twenty as well. "Didn't you get foiled by Waldeck White Staff?"

"Oh c'mon!" Satan yelled in protest. "If Neil didn't allow that pinch roller, I would've rained death and destruction onto the Earth! But no, he had to be an asshole and allow mister pussy wig to finish the game!"

"Wait, you got beaten at Dungeons and Dragons by a guy named pussy wig?" God burst into laughter.

"Well, uh, his name is Merkin the Mage." Satan stammered, attempting to save face, but it was too late. God was already rolling on the floor, laughing from the Devil's failure.

"C'mon, God, that's not fair!" Satan shouted, standing up and looming over the creator of the universe. He also flipped over the table, scattering the pieces everywhere. "Besides, you shouldn't talk! I saw your son banging some girl in the ass at church that same night!"

"That was an actor in a costume, you moron!" God laughed even harder.

"Enough!"

Satan and God turned their heads to the right, seeing a mechanical angel towering above them, with swords made of light drawn. From its facial expressions, it seemed to be annoyed with them. The Devil and creator stared at the robot for several minutes, before the angel put its swords away.

"You two are not even worth the effort." the Khan Maykr sighed, and after putting away her twin blades, vanished in a golden light.

"What was that?" God asked, standing back up.

"Beats me, it's your Heaven." Satan shrugged. God rolled his eyes, and sat down, as the two picked up the chair and pieces, and continued their D&D game.

* * *

**A/N: I'll bet you weren't expecting Trolley Tom and Paradise PD to show up, huh?**


	17. Where Legends Are Born

_"After this I had a vision of an open door to Heaven, and I heard the trumpetlike voice that had spoken to me before, saying, 'Come up here and I will show you what must happen afterwards'." -Revelation 4:1_

Charlie and the Doom Slayer materialized back in the Fortress of Doom, and Charlie was shocked to see the place powered by crimson Argent energy.

"What happened here?" Charlie wondered.

"The Khan Maykr attempted to overload the systems, but the Doom Slayer still had the Crucible." an AI voice said. Charlie frowned. This didn't sound like Vega. This voice was much more deeper.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked.

"My apologies. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Doctor Samuel Hayden." the AI introduced himself. "I worked closely with the Slayer years ago."

"You mean you banished him to the Hell I'm from." Charlie retorted.

"I was unaware the coordinates I put in led to your dimension." Hayden told her. "I believed it was empty space."

"Why should we trust you?" Charlie asked, but William put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, telling her to let it go.

"You don't have a choice." Hayden revealed. "I told the Slayer where to find the last Hell Priest, and I am the one telling you both to go to Taras Nabad."

"Why is that?"

"Because the Khan Maykr is planning on unleashing the Icon of Sin." Samuel informed the princess of Hell. "If he is resurrected, only a Crucible blade can destroy him."

"So why not use the one we already have?" Charlie asked, pointing to the artifact in the middle of the room.

"If we remove that, we will lose power." Hayden scolded. "I am opening a portal to Taras Nabad now. Good luck."

Without further ado, a blood red portal opened, and the Doom Slayer and Charlie jumped through, feeling a familiar, yet harsher rush of the portal's energy flowing through them. Most likely, it was a by product of the new energy source for the fortress.

* * *

Charlie looked around once the portal's light faded, seeing a cave of sorts.

"This is Taras Nabad?" Charlie asked, looking at the Doom Slayer. He nodded once.

"If he is to stop the Icon of Sin from being resurrected, the Doom Slayer must retrieve the Crucible Blade." Vega declared. "It is the only way to stop the Khan Maykr, now that the Blood Ritual has been interrupted."

Charlie nodded in understanding, and the two quickly left the cave, coming to an opening that revealed a beautiful city, with lush vegetation surrounding it. The Doom Slayer and Charlie proceeded to jump across the gap, landing on the steps of the city, where a Hell knight and a mancubus waited for them on the bridge. The Slayer pulled out his rocket launcher, firing a missile that slammed into the mancubus' chest, killing him instantly, while Charlie shot the Hell knight's kneecaps, before grabbing it by the head and brutally snapping its neck.

The Doom Slayer and Charlie proceeded to hit a set of levers at the same time, which opened the doors to the city. Before either of them could walk another step, a wave of Argent energy swept towards them and the Slayer tackled Charlie and dove to the ground.

"We meet again."

The Doom Slayer looked up, seeing the same demon as before, with long horns, and cracked green armor that was not unlike his. In his hands, was an Argent energy battle axe. In the other was a super shotgun of his own. Behind him were a few zombies, as well as a cacodemon.

The Slayer grit his teeth, and rushed towards the adversary, his chainsaw buzzing. Charlie, on the other hand, double jumped and ripped the cacodemon's eye out, before landing on a zombie and stomping its head into the ground. The other walking corpses began lumbering towards her, but Charlie pulled out her assault rifle and sprayed them in a hail of bullets, completely shredding their decomposing flesh.

"You cannot run from your past!" The Marauder demon roared, attempting to slash at the Doom Slayer. The Hellwalker brought his chainsaw up, catching the shaft of the axe, and watched as sparks were formed. However, the Marauder matched the marine in strength, and kicked out, causing the Doom Slayer to drop the chainsaw in surprise. The Slayer attempted to punch the Marauder with a right hook, catching him in the jaw, before punching him again with his left fist. The Marauder anticipated this, and with lightning speed, caught William's hand.

The Doom Slayer smirked, and activated his wrist blade, which was aimed at the Marauder's face. The demon realized this, and shifted his head to the side, but the blade still cut into his face.

"We will meet again, _brother_." The Marauder sneered, before teleporting away in a crimson energy. With his foe defeated for the time being, the Doom Slayer approached Charlie, who stood there in stunned silence.

"What did he mean by brother?" Charlie asked.

"The Doom Slayer will reveal everything in time." Hayden told her. "For now, we must get the Crucible."

Charlie reluctantly nodded, and the duo went through the set of doors, jumping up high and swinging on a yellow bar to get to a higher level, where they came across a mancubus and an imp. Charlie shot the mancubus with the grenade attachment of the shotgun, smirking as it exploded in a shower of gore, while the Doom Slayer slammed his fist down on the imp's head so hard, its neck shrunk back into its shoulders.

The pair proceeded into a courtyard, where there were several demons. Towering over them, was a demon Charlie had not seen before. The demon had sharp teeth, three glowing red fingers, and its skin looked surprisingly durable. As it raised its arms, a ring of fire surrounded them, and the other demons were surrounded with a red aura.

"Fire?" Charlie scoffed. "I can do that."

The princess of Hell took off the gauntlets and conjured flames from her hands, shooting it at the horde of imps in front of them. Once the fire touched them, the demons screamed in agony, as they slowly burned to death.

The Doom Slayer smiled, as he shot down the remaining demons, and the two of them faced the summoner. Though Charlie didn't know him, the Slayer remembered it quite well, as the Arch Vile summoner.

The Arch Vile roared with anger, and raised his arms again, attempting to revive his fallen brethren. Realizing this, the Doom Slayer shot its hands with the shotgun, while Charlie dashed towards it, grappling with the summoner demon. Though Charlie was seemingly immune to the Arch Vile's fire, being able to conjure flames herself, the demon still landed a solid punch to her face, knocking her down. As the Arch Vile was about to punch her again, the Doom Slayer leapt forward, grabbing its arm and shoving his wrist blade through its mouth, killing it instantly.

A floor grate opened, revealing irradiated water, and the Doom Slayer and Charlie activated their anti radiation covering on their suits, before jumping in. The Slayer and princess swam further down, finding a tunnel and going through, eventually coming out into another courtyard. William looked around, pointing to a flight of stairs, and the pair ran up it, smashing open the doors and coming upon a ruined courtyard that was overrun with demons. The Doom Slayer sighed, pulling out his chaingun, and mowed down most of the demons, until he came across an old enemy, known as the Pain Elemental. Visually, it looked very similar to the cacodemon, but with brown skin, and it actually had arms. The elemental began throwing fireballs at him, but the Slayer rolled out of the way, before jumping up and shooting it. While the demon was staggered, the Doom Slayer activated his wrist blade and impaled it upwards, causing the eye to pop out and sending the ball with arms crashing to the ground.

The Doom Slayer jumped off the demon's carcass and landed on ground, just as a new demon entered the courtyard. This one was, in a way, similar to the Cyberdemon, with being half machine, and having an arm cannon and type of blade grafted to its arms. But it was also different, in that its entire lower half was replaced by a hover sled. The Doom Slayer already fought him a few times before, and came to call him the Doom Hunter.

William dashed forward, dodging the blasts from the hunter's arm cannon, and jumped onto the sled, punching the Doom Hunter in the face. With their combined weight, the sled pitched forward into the ground, where the Slayer, with all his strength, ripped the demon's upper half out of the machine, and threw him on the ground. As the Doom Hunter's remains tried to crawl away, the Doom Slayer pulled out his super shotgun, and aimed it right at the back of its head, not even hesitating to pull the trigger and splatter the courtyard with more demons guts.

With the demons destroyed, the Doom Slayer and Charlie ran up several flights of stairs in the courtyard into a ruined building guarded with a set of stone doors. The Doom Slayer opened the doors, and he came across a place he'd only seen in a distant memory...

* * *

_"We must move, quickly." the Seraphim ordered, leading William to an ancient chamber. "There are those who would seek to stop this. I offer you a gift. Until I am able to grant it myself, this will have to do. For now, take it. It will give you strength. Help you on your journey."_

_William sat in this pod that glowed gold, as he began to be encased in the pearly white metal._

_"And now, they will fear you."_

_The pod closed, and William screamed, at first feeling pain, but then, suddenly, he laughed. He felt better than ever. The best he's ever been._

_And the demons would fear him._

* * *

The Doom Slayer shook off the memory, and he and Charlie continued onward, walking throughout the various buildings of Taras Nabad, until the Slayer came across a colossal Titan, its body sprawled across the landscape.

"Whoa, this one was bigger than Alastor!" Charlie exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise.

"If the Crucible blade is removed, the Titan will rise again." Hayden warned.

"Then why didn't Alastor come back?"

"He was not a true Titan." Hayden told her. "His human soul from a different plane of existence stopped the Argent energy from completely transforming him."

The Doom Slayer nodded, and walked up to the Titan's body and grabbed the Crucible blade. With a twist, he snapped the hilt off, leaving the energy blade part still embedded in the chest. As the hilt was separated, the Titan was covered in blue energy, signifying it would never come back.

"Your vault should have everything you need." Samuel suggested, and the Doom Slayer and Charlie

The Slayer and Charlie ran to a balcony past the Titan's body, where the Marauder was waiting for them with a couple demons. Charlie looked past them, seeing an orange energy field blocking the way up. They were trapped.

"Welcome back." The Marauder taunted. "This time, nothing can save you!"

The Doom Slayer pulled out the BFG and shot a ball of energy towards the Marauder and his demon lackeys. As expected, the Marauder brought up his Argent shield to block it, but the ball of plasma still killed all the other demons there.

Charlie and the Doom Slayer cracked their knuckles, and faced the Marauder. The demon sneered, before summoning a corrupted Sentinel wolf, who attacked Charlie. As the princess was occupied, the Marauder turned his attention to the Slayer, who pulled out his shotgun and rapidly fired at him. The Marauder easily deflected the blasts, and dashed towards the Slayer in a flare of Argent energy, slamming his axe at where his foe should have been, but dashed out of the way just in time. The Marauder swung his axe to the side, only for the Slayer to catch the shaft, and locked his eyes.

_Please._ William's eyes seemed to beg. _Don't do this._

Just then, the Marauder turned around, seeing Charlie punch the Sentinel wolf and shoot it with her shotgun, causing it to vanish in thin air. The Marauder growled, as the Doom Slayer punched him in the face. Before he could stab him with his wrist blade, the Marauder teleported away in a flash of Argent energy once more.

The orange energy field shut down, and the Doom Slayer and Charlie ran into the tower, coming across a type of chamber with a token that was glowing red. Upon further inspection, Charlie realized the token bore the Slayer's mark.

The Doom Slayer swiftly took the token and added it to the Crucible hilt, where he glowed crimson. The two of them exited the tower by smashing through the floor and crawling through the sewers, making sure to cover their armor in the radiation resistant gel first, and eventually found themselves in the dungeons of the armory tower. The place was crawling with demons and zombies, but the Doom Slayer made short work of them with a blast from the BFG. All that was left was an imp desperately trying to crawl away, which Charlie raised her boot and smashed it on his skull, crushing the head into fleshy paste.

Charlie and the Doom Slayer made their way through the tower, shooting down or cutting through demons along their way, until they found a type of pool, flowing with Argent energy. William took out the Crucible hilt, activating the sides to stand out, and plunged it into the pool. He would have taken it out, but suddenly, he had an idea. The Doom Slayer reached into his quantum pouch, and pulled out the light sword he took from the Exterminators, back when he was sent to recruit Ghost Rider.

"William, what are you doing?" Charlie asked, curious. The Slayer smirked, and plunged the Exterminator's blade into the pool as well, moving it and the Crucible hilt closer and closer. When the two swords were practically touching, the pool changed from dark crimson, to vibrant pink, and finally, to a bright whitish silver.

The Doom Slayer smiled, pulling out his newest weapon. What was once two swords had become one. The sword, though still made of Argent energy, was now colored a pure silver. With the Argent energy made pure, its corruption purged, the Slayer decided to name it the Argent Blade, instead of the Crucible.

"You fused the swords together." Charlie gasped.

"I am guessing that this way, you do not have to leave the Argent energy inside the Titan?" Samuel Hayden asked. The Doom Slayer nodded. "Interesting. I'm sure you'll want to try your weapon first before we leave."

The Slayer nodded, and he grabbed Charlie's hand, jumping down into the crevice behind the pool and landing in a destroyed courtyard, teeming with demons. Charlie loaded her shotgun, but the Doom Slayer shook his head, pulling out the Argent Blade and charged the demons. He practically danced around, slicing and slashing demons to ribbons. Each time the blade touched a demon, cracks would form, light would shoot out, and they would instantly explode in a blinding flash, leaving nothing behind but a pile of singed ashes.

The Doom Slayer finished by cutting off the head of one last imp, before Vega created a portal out of Taras Nabad. Just as he began walking over to it, he looked back at the city, thinking of his history of with the Marauder, and how he was ultimately betrayed.

"William?" Charlie asked. "Are you okay?"

The Doom Slayer sadly shook his head no, but nevertheless, went through the portal anyway. Charlie stood still for a moment, wondering what was possibly wrong with him, and soon went into the portal as well.


	18. The Marauder's origin

_"When I caught sight of him, I fell down at his feet as though dead. He touched me with his right hand and said, 'Do not be afraid. I am the first and the last'." -Revelation 1:17_

The princess of Hell opened her eyes, seeing that she was back at the control bridge of the Fortress of Doom, but the Doom Slayer himself was not with her.

"William?" Charlie asked, hearing her voice echo across the entire Fortress. No reply.

Charlie went about exploring the Fortress, looking for the Slayer. She checked the armory, the demon prison, even a chamber that had a giant Night Sentinel mech, but the Doom Slayer was nowhere to be found.

After walking for nearly half an hour, Charlie came across a secret corridor, and stepped down the stairs, approaching a door that slowly unlocked when she stepped towards it. Inside, Charlie looked in awe, as it was the most casually of areas in the fortress.

The right wall was decorated with a few odd looking guitar instruments, with a demon skull with horns placed above them. In the left corner was a barrel, filled with more weapons. To the left were models of the Doom Slayer's more modernized weapons, though they were displayed only. In the center of the room was an older design of the Doom Slayer's armor, held up by chains, and in front of it were several computer monitors. Just to the right of them was an old computer from the 1990s era, with an old vinyl record player sitting next to it.

Charlie was about to step forward, towards the armor, when she heard someone clear their throat, and she whirled around, finding the Doom Slayer sitting in a fancy metal throne, tinkering with one of the ice blast projectiles from his shoulder cannon, which now looked like a dark blue missile, and larger than the other grenades. His helmet laid by his feet, and he seemed to be deep in thought.

"William." Charlie said softly, taking off her helmet and stepping out of the Praetor armor. "What are you working on?"

"A more powerful version of the ice blast." Vega's voice sounded from the helmet. "One that will freeze more than just the demons, and the environment around them." After fiddling with the object for a little longer, the Slayer apparently finished the design, and pocketed it in the quantum pouch.

"But that's not why you were looking for him, were you?"

"No." Charlie admitted, her eyes drifting off to the bookshelf next to the throne, catching glimpses of several books. _Nuka Cola. Vault Dweller's Survival Guide. The Spear of Destiny. Demon Farm. 1984 Dead Demons._ And _The Caco In the Rye,_ just to name a few.

Charlie glanced upwards, seeing a human skull wearing a rusted yellow helmet, with a red ray gun right next to it.

"Is that someone you knew?" Charlie asked, shuddering. The Doom Slayer nodded.

"My father, Billy Blaze." William spoke softly, as he looked up at her. "But that wasn't who you were going to ask about." Charlie nodded, and braced herself for what she was going to ask.

"That demon we fought in Taras Nabad." Charlie told him. "When he spoke to you, it sounded like you knew each other."

"I do know him." William confirmed. "He's my brother."

Charlie's mouth hung open, and the Doom Slayer sighed, before explaining.

"I have a brother named Stan Blazkowicz. He and I were twins." William revealed. "We were both marines for the UAC, and fought Hell side by side. We both became part of the Night Sentinels, but they chose me to lead them, over him. Stan became embittered with hatred towards me, and joined the forces of Hell. I thought I had killed him, but now… he has become a demon, corrupted by Hell. He is a near perfect embodiment of all seven Deadly Sins. All that he is now is a Marauder."

"Is that why you prefer to work alone?" Charlie asked. The Doom Slayer looked at her and nodded sadly.

"The last person I trusted was him, and he broke that bond." William sighed, thinking of one of the better memories of Stan. One where he was surrounded by ancient demons, grabbing his arms and throwing fireballs at him, while Stan was running towards him across the shores of Hell. "...Until I met you."

"You can't give up on him." Charlie said softly. "I know I've changed since meeting you, but I still believe in redemption."

The Doom Slayer smiled, and pulled her in close for a kiss. As their lips locked together, Charlie closed her eyes, and time seemed to slow down.

Eventually, the kiss was broken off when Samuel Hayden cleared his throat, signalling they still had a mission to save humanity.

"We still need to stop the Khan Maykr from resurrecting the Icon of Sin." Hayden reminded them.

"Yes, of course." Charlie quickly said, and the Doom Slayer nodded, putting his helmet back on. They walked out onto the bridge.

"Urdak is the Maykr's home world." Hayden explained. "It is not accessible to anyone. No human or Sentinel has ever set foot in their dimension. However, you can use the Maykr's Argent factory in Nekravol to pass through the void. Once there, you cannot leave on your own, but Vega can create an exit portal for you. So you must bring Vega through the void with you."

"Understood. I am detaching myself from the mainframe now." an external drive was released from the monitors, which the Doom Slayer took. Hayden opened up a portal, and the Doom Slayer and Charlie walked through it, trusting each other with their lives.

* * *

**A/N: So a little bit of explanation, the reason why I changed the Marauder's backstory a bit was to give the Doom Slayer a foil, and to make it personal. I would've liked it if the enemy actually challenged the Slayer in the game, and he does, but they fight all the time. After you fight one of them at the end of the ARC Complex, at least two or three show up every mission afterwards, and it becomes stale. So I decided to change it so that the Marauder is the Doom Slayer's actual brother. The name I got from Doom RPG, and I got the idea from the first game's original cover art, where behind the Doomguy fighting off demons is another marine running to catch up to him.**


	19. City of the Damned

_"The huge dragon, the ancient serpent, who is called the Devil and Satan, who deceived the whole world, was thrown down to Earth, and its angels were thrown down with it." -Revelation 12:9_

The Doom Slayer and Charlie looked around, seeing they were back in Hell. Directly in front of them was a gigantic Titan, all chained up, and behind him was a tower with crimson Argent energy shooting upward. Charlie gasped, remembering the tower she had to fight through when she first rescued William. But it couldn't be the same one...

The Doom Slayer knew what she was thinking, and quickly shook his head.

"Argent energy is made from the souls of Hell's victims." Samuel Hayden told them. "This is the factory where that takes place. Nekravol, the City of the Damned."

Charlie and William walked towards the gate, where they were ambushed by several imps. The Doom Slayer shot them all down with his super shotgun, just as a mancubus appeared. Before it could spew any fire, a blast of flames blinded the demon, and it flailed around. The Slayer looked behind him, seeing Charlie blasting flames from her fingers. The marine nodded in appreciation, before using the meathook on the shotgun to pull himself towards the flaming mancubus, and blew its head off with the shotgun.

The Doom Slayer and the princess of Hell looked up towards the gate, seeing grooves in the wall that the Slayer could climb up with. William jumped up with ease, embedding his armored fingers into the rock, and jumped over to a ledge. He paused, looking down at Charlie, and she took off her gauntlets again, and after directing her hands downwards, shot steady streams of fire into the ground. The force of the flames was so great, it carried Charlie through the air, as if she was flying, and she landed next to William on the ledge.

"What?" Charlie asked, seeing the Doom Slayer's eyes widen in surprise beneath his helmet. The two continued sneaking through the city, landing in a courtyard of sorts, where a Hell Tyrant found them, screaming with pure rage. As Charlie shot at it with the heavy assault rifle, the Doom Slayer ran to a corner of the yard, finding a red orb. The Doom Slayer smiled, realizing he found the Berserk artifact, and crushed the orb in his hands. In an instant, he saw red, and he became more powerful than ever. William smirked, turning to a nearby demon and punching him so hard, his head completely popped off. The Slayer ran over to the tyrant, who was still too busy fighting Charlie, and rammed his fist through its back. The tyrant roared, as the Doom Slayer put his other hand on the demon's head, and pulled with all his might, ripping the head clean off.

At that moment, a gate opened up, and the Doom Slayer and Charlie rushed in, seeing a type of pit.

"Here is where the humans arrive from Earth. Waiting to be selected for the process." Hayden explained.

The Doom Slayer and Charlie jumped into the pit, landing on a baron of Hell and stomping his head into the ground, before climbing up towards a cage. When the two got into the cage, it began moving out of the pit, and Hayden started to speak again.

"The Khan Maykr needs Earth and its souls- her world is dying. The culling allows her people to replenish their resources and survive. If you save your world, and all the other worlds, you put hers in peril.

"Up ahead is Kalibas, the Sightless Judge. It determines who is fit to begin the soul extraction process. The rest will be discarded to the Blood Swamps."

Throughout Hayden's exposition, the Doom Slayer looked at Charlie, who's eyes were filled with so much rage, they changed color to a blood red.

The cage came to a stop, and the pair dropped down in front of a massive brain, surrounded by two eyes. They each shot down an eye, the Doom Slayer using the ballista, and Charlie using the assault rifle, and the shield around the brain was down. With the brain exposed, the Slayer ran up, punching the giant organ and destroying the judge's brain. The result sent a shock wave through Hell, sending the both of them flying upward and out of the chamber.

The Doom Slayer and Charlie continued battling their way through the soul factory, making it to an arena of sorts. There, the Marauder patiently waited for them, along with an arch vile. Charlie looked towards William, who had a look of worry in his eyes.

"Hey, I'll fight your brother." Charlie offered, causing William to look at her strangely. "Maybe I can convince him to be redeemed."

The Doom Slayer nodded, and charged at the arch vile, while Charlie faced the Marauder.

"My brother is too much of a coward to face me?" the Marauder taunted. "No matter. I will settle for killing you!"

"Stan, we don't have to kill each other!" Charlie pleaded, ducking under an ax swing, then kicked at the Marauder's legs.

"That is not my name!" the demon screamed, pulling out his shotgun and firing. Had Charlie not dodged to the side, there would have been a massive dent in her armor. Without missing a beat, Charlie punched Stan, sending him to the floor.

"It is your name." Charlie said softly. "You can still be redeemed."

"It's too late for me." the Marauder grabbed Charlie by the throat, but paused, and turned his head to the left. The Doom Slayer was slowly marching over, carrying with him the corpse of the arch vile.

Charlie used the distraction to deliver a brutal head butt, breaking the Marauder's mouth guard, and shattering his nose.

"You cannot stop me. You couldn't even get the sinners of your own Hell to repent with your pathetic Hazbin Hotel." the Marauder sneered, much to Charlie's shock and dismay. "Oh yes, Alastor was very forthcoming with his information. One way or another, you will both die."

The Marauder vanished in a flash of Argent energy, and Charlie and the Doom Slayer continued forward, making it to an altar with over a dozen candles. The Doom Slayer jumped onto a balcony, shredding through a mancubus with his chainsaw, and punched a colossal statue off, making it topple and smash into the ground. The statue caused a hole to form in the ground, and Charlie and the Doom Slayer jumped down, finding themselves under the soul factory.

The pair fought their way through demons, reaching the end of the corridor and out of the factory, where they looked up and saw the soul spire directly in front of them.

"Inside that citadel is the soul extraction chamber." Samuel told them. "We must make our way through and to the top where the pure Argent energy is exported directly to Urdak."

The Doom Slayer nodded, and he and Charlie hopped across platforms to make it to a back entrance of the citadel, ripping apart zombies and pulling out cacodemon's eyes along the way. The two ascended the soul spire, coming to a halt at a machine that appeared to be absorbing pure life force.

"Your people are made to suffer- processed souls for the Khan Maykr's world." Samuel noted. "I assure you, this could have been avoided with... different leadership."

The Doom Slayer shook his head. He did't care about different possible outcomes. He cared about stopping who was in charge now. As William and Charlie made their way under the machine, William shot his ballista at a nearby pain elemental, causing it to explode in a ball of fire. Three lost souls flew out, and Charlie quickly destroyed them with a spray from the chaingun. They made it under the machine, where Hayden was explaining that the chamber they were in the chamber where the souls are extracted, and the husks of the human body are turned into the demons they fight.

An arachnotron jumped down from the ceiling, and the Doom Slayer quickly shot off its cannon at the top. As the demon was momentarily staggered, Charlie ran forward, taking out a grenade and lobbing it into its mouth. The arachnotron sputtered, right before it exploded in a hail of blue blood and guts.

Charlie and the Doom Slayer continued their path, leaping across machinery and running through the corridors, trying to make it to the citadel.

"The Night Sentinels never knew of this place." Hayden revealed. "It had been built by Sentinel slaves, for a Maykr cannot enter Hell, nor a demon in Urdak."

"But I'm a demon." Charlie said, frowning.

"Allow me to rephrase. A Maykr shouldn't enter Hell, like how a demon should not enter Urdak." Hayden corrected. "The laws have been broken, and the Khan Maykr frequently visits Hell. Given the circumstances, I see no reason why you should not go to Urdak with the Slayer."

The Doom Slayer and Charlie continued climbing, eventually reaching the top of the spire, where they saw a machine that appeared of Maykr design in origin.

"This was not made without Hell's knowledge." Hayden noted. "The Maykr struck a deal with the Dark Lord, to siphon souls of the damned. It is an unholy union that should not stand any longer."

The Hell walker and the princess of Hell quickly climbed upward, reaching the top of the spire, where they found disembodied eyes watching them from the machine, just like with the Sightless Judge. The Doom Slayer rapidly shot out the eyes, and they ran out a nearby gate, coming outside.

"The transmitter tower is being held by two towers. If you destroy the chains, the unrefined energy should propel you both up to Urdak." Samuel told them. "Charlie, destroy those chains! Drop the tower into the Well!"

Charlie nodded, and as the Doom Slayer battled with a tyrant, she quickly ran towards the chains held by the Titans, snapping them with ease. The transmitter tower groaned, no longer having anything to support it, and the entire tower fell into the Well, just as the Doom Slayer used his Argent Blade to cut through the tyrant, swiping the demon into three clean pieces. The unrefined energy shot upwards, giving off a greenish blue color, and the beam became wider.

"The Khan Maykr is resurrecting the Icon of Sin- we must hurry." Hayden suggested. The Doom Slayer nodded, and together, he and Charlie jumped into the beam, where they felt themselves being rocketed up to Urdak.


	20. Paradise Lost

_"Then God's temple in Heaven was opened, and the ark of his covenant could be seen in the temple. There were flashes of lightning, rumblings, and peals of thunder, an earthquake, and a violent hailstorm." Revelation 11:19_

Charlie and the Doom Slayer materialized into a chamber, its walls clean and silver. They stepped outside, seeing heavenly structures before them, hanging in midair in the vastness of space.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Samuel asked. "Now quickly, the Khan Maykr is nearby. We must stop her before she completes the ritual and takes full control of the Icon of Sin."

The Doom Slayer nodded, and he and Charlie traversed the Maykr's home world, using inter dimensional rings to get from one area to the next. After climbing one of the towers, the pair approached a door, guarded with an emerald seal that was similar to the Slayer's mark.

"Welcome, Seraphim."

The door opened, and the Doom Slayer and Charlie walked through, entering a chamber. There, the Khan Maykr was performing the ritual that would resurrect the Icon of Sin, with Maykr drones surrounding the blackened heart. Charlie looked up in horror, seeing a monstrous Titan with a goat's head on a humanoid body.

"You cannot stop the procession." the Khan Maykr gloated, as the heart began to slowly beat. The Doom Slayer looked at the heart, and pulled out the small device the Betrayer gave him. He activated it, revealing it as a vibrant blue knife.

"We will not be able to control it!" the Maykr shrieked, rushing forward. Before the Slayer could puncture the heart, the Khan Maykr grabbed his wrist and flew upwards.

"William!" Charlie cried out, but was held back by two Maykr angels.

"You thought you could stop us?!" the Khan Maykr roared, just as the ritual was completed. The heart beat faster and faster, and the Icon of Sin woke up, roaring loudly.

"Hear me, Icon!" the Khan Maykr ordered, and the colossal Titan turned towards her. "You serve the Maykrs now! Lay waste to Earth!"

The Icon of Sin roared again, and walked through a massive blue portal, presumably teleporting to Earth.

"You cannot stop what is coming." the Khan Maykr told the Doom Slayer and Charlie, before throwing them both over the ledge, sending them crashing to the bottom of the Maykr tower.

"William, are you alright?" Charlie asked, helping the Doom Slayer up. William nodded, and looked past them, seeing demons teleporting into Urdak.

"We have to stop the Icon of Sin." Samuel Hayden stated. "There's no telling what it will do, now that the Khan Maykr is controlling it."

The Doom Slayer nodded, and he and Charlie quickly climbed up the tower and smashed into another area, coming across a Doom Hunter. The demon roared at them, and began rushing forward on his sled, but the Slayer weakened its shields with the plasma rifle. Once its shields were down, William dashed towards the Hunter, and in a swift motion, used his wrist blade to cut off its arm cannon, then chopped off its head.

Charlie and the Slayer ran outside, seeing three gigantic rings moving around.

"There is a gate that we can use here on Urdak, to get back to Earth." Hayden revealed. "But you will need to reconfigure the teleporter rings to activate it. We must move quickly, for the Icon of Sin grows more powerful the longer it is on Earth."

William nodded, and he and Charlie used a transportation ring to get to the opposite end of Urdak, shooting down demons and Maykr drones alike. When the final drone was smashed by the Slayer's gauntlet, they ran up a set of steps to find a type of control panel, with three empty slots.

"Now, insert Vega to activate the portal."

The Doom Slayer did so, and put the external drive into the center slot.

"System acquired. Setting a course for the Earth dimension now." Vega declared.

The Doom Slayer pressed the middle button, and Charlie watched at the light blue ring moved forward.

"You must get the other teleporter rings aligned before it's too late." Hayden warned. "The longer the Icon of Sin is on Earth the stronger he will become."

The marine and the princess of Hell used another transportation ring to jump to another of the teleporter rings. This one was tinged purple, and was guarded by a tyrant. As the massive demon fired missiles at the both of them, Charlie strafed to the side, while the Doom Slayer sprinted forward, activating the Argent Blade. The tyrant attempted to kick out with its mechanical leg, but the Slayer slashed at it, cutting through the metal as if it was butter. The tyrant roared in pain, and the Slayer slashed it in the chest, then through the head, causing the demon to explode in a blinding light.

The Doom Slayer and Charlie entered the tower, riding up a pad that took them to another teleporter console. Without hesitation, the Slayer pressed the middle button, and watched as the second ring was realigned in front of the first. The two proceeded to jump out of the tower, using the transportation rings to get to the final platform, where they quickly shot down the demons and drones blocking their path. No matter what was in their way, an arachnotron, a pain elemental, or even a baron of Hell, they all fell to the Doom Slayer's or Charlie's steel barreled shotguns.

"By awakening the Icon of Sin inside Urdak, the seal has been broken." Hayden suddenly said. "Now, whereas only demons such as Charlie could pass through, or the demons could invade other dimensions of Heaven, the Argent demons may pass through here, more than ever before. The Khan Maykr has brought her people, and her holy place... eternal damnation. It was arrogant to bring the dormant Icon here. Her hubris shattered paradise."

Charlie and the Doom Slayer leaped across platforms until the reached the final control panel, and the Slayer pressed the center button, causing the third ring to be realigned. A beam of light passed through all three rings, creating a massive portal leading back to Earth.

"With the rings fully aligned, the dimensional gates to Earth are now fully open." Hayden announced. "Get to the landing platform, and pass through the portal- Earth does not have much time left!"

The Slayer nodded, and he and Charlie jumped out of the tower, using the teleportation rings one last time to get to the main command center. The Slayer pulled out his chainsaw and cut through two Hell knights guarding a center pad.

"The Khan Maykr is near." Hayden told them. "She cannot let you leave this place alive. She is invulnerable when she has the orb within her chest. Once removed, her defense will be down."

The Doom Slayer and Charlie reached the top of Urdak, finding the Khan Maykr waiting for them in a courtyard.

"For millennia we have survived." the Khan Maykr repeated what she said, back when the Doom Slayer killed Deag Nilox. "Made others sacrifice in the name of our prosperity- so that they in turn can find redemption. Who are you, a human, once a mortal, to defy our traditions?"

"This isn't redemption." Charlie growled, as she cranked the pump on her shotgun. "I've tried to redeem people's souls. This isn't it."

The Khan Maykr wore an angered look, and extended her wings, charging at Doom Slayer and his demon companion. At the same time, more Maykr drones appeared, which Charlie shot in the head with expert precision.

"Go, stop her." Charlie told William. "I'll take care of her drones."

The Slayer nodded, and focused on the Khan Maykr, taking out his chaingun and rapidly firing at her, dodging the projectiles she threw at him. Every so often, he would have to duck and cover, so not to be hit by the angel's barrage, but quickly got back up to continue his assault.

Meanwhile, Charlie didn't fare any worse, quickly shooting down the Maykr drones by aiming at the head. One drone tried to grab her from behind, and the princess of Hell spun around, choke slamming the drone and bringing her fist down, shattering the golden head.

After several hundred rounds was pumped into the Khan Maykr, her golden wings turned emerald, signifying her weakened state. The Doom Slayer quickly jumped up and latched the super shotgun's meathook onto her chest, pulling him forward. Just as he was within punching distance, the Maykr's wings turned back to gold, and she grabbed his fist.

"You dare try to strike me?" The Maykr bellowed, fury flashing across her face. The Slayer responded by shooting the orb in her chest, and smashing his fist across her face.

"No!" the Khan screamed, throwing the Slayer back to the ground. "You will not stop my plans!"

"We already did!" Charlie shouted, as she blew another Maykr drone apart. "We destroyed your soul factory on Nekravol!"

"There is another!" the Khan Maykr laughed, as she vanished in a golden light. "One that is more powerful than the first!"

As the Khan Maykr disappeared, so did the drones, leaving the Doom Slayer and Charlie alone in Urdak.

"We cannot go after the Khan Maykr." Hayden told them. "We must leave, now."

The Slayer nodded, and he and Charlie jumped off the courtyard, landing on the beam of energy connecting to the portal. The beam rushed through them, and they were transported back to Earth, where they were determined to stop the Icon of Sin.

* * *

**A/N: So, I left out the line where Vega asks if he's the Father. Well, that's because I am planning on writing a sequel story to this, and I'm not sure how to utilize Vega. So instead, I probably won't have him in the story at all.**


	21. The Icon of Sin

_"Wisdom is needed here; one who understands can calculate the number of the beast, for it is a number that stands for a person. His number is six hundred and sixty-six." -Revelation 13:18_

William and Charlie landed on the top of an office building, overlooking one of Earth's cities. In the distance, Charlie could see the Icon of Sin, wrecking havoc.

"We won't get there in time on foot." Charlie realized, before turning to William. "I can take us there quicker."

The Doom Slayer nodded, and as he held tight to her shoulder, Charlie temporarily removed the suit's gauntlets and shot fire out of her hands, directing the flames towards the ground and lifting both her and Slayer upward. Charlie smirked, spewing the flames behind her, and carried them both towards the building the Icon was slowly destroying.

After several minutes, Charlie and the Doom Slayer landed on the roof of the building, just as the Icon of Sin hoisted itself up.

"Now is the time- two titans meet, as it was written." Hayden surmised, as the Icon of Sin roared. Charlie pulled the chaingun out of her own quantum pouch, while William got out the BFG. They both began shooting at the Icon, chipping away bits and pieces of its armor, as more demons began appearing. As more and more of the Argent demons began spawning onto the roof, Charlie was forced to divert her attention away from the Titan and focus on the imps and zombies, shredding them with the minigun.

Meanwhile with the Doom Slayer, he fired the BFG one last time, obliterating the last of the Khan Maykr's armor that the Icon of Sin wore.

The Icon of Sin roared with rage, shooting fire from its palms, and turned away, walking from the building.

"Quickly! With its armor fully destroyed, the body is now exposed." Hayden told the Slayer. "Take the portal, and finish this fight."

The Slayer nodded, and he and Charlie jumped through the emerald portal that just appeared, and landed right on top of another building, in front of the now exposed Icon of Sin.

The colossal demon seethed with fury, shooting fireballs out of its forward, which the two dodged, as Charlie shot at its hands with the chaingun, and William continued blasting it with the BFG. With each shot from the plasma cannon, large chunks of the Icon's flesh were ripped away, revealing its guts and bones.

Minutes later, the beast's head took a blast from the Big Fucking Gun, completely exposing the skull, as well as revealing the brain. The Icon of Sin wailed in agony, collapsing onto the building's roof for a moment, and William activated the Argent Blade. He took a running start, angled the blade downward, and jumped up...

Only to be stopped by an Argent ax flying out of nowhere, landing in the Slayer's shoulder and sent him careening to the side.

"No!" Charlie shouted, turning to see who threw the ax. There, at the top of a pillar, was the Marauder, smirking wickedly. Before he could attack again, the Khan Maykr appeared, ordering the demonic Slayer's brother to stand down.

"You will not kill them yet!" the angel chastised. "I want them alive to witness this world fall."

The Marauder reluctantly nodded, as he, the Khan Maykr, and the Icon of Sin vanished in beams of golden light.

"William, are you okay?" Charlie asked, running over and helping the Doom Slayer up. The Slayer nodded, and brushed the dirt and grim off his suit, and looked out across the city. As he looked across the world in flames, his heart broke at what he saw. It was happening all over again. The demons were claiming his world.

The Slayer turned around, seeing four men on horses. The horses were all different colors. One was white, one was red, one was black, and the fourth was a pale green. The rider of the white horse looked as if he was covered in puss and boils, while also wielding a bow. The rider of the red horse wore crimson armor, carrying a sword and shield with him. The black horse's rider held a scale in his hand, and appeared to not wish to attack. The final rider wore black armor, his face shrouded in a mask appearing of skull, and in his hands was a massive scythe.

With a chill, Charlie realized these were the four horsemen of the Apocalypse; Pestilence, War, Famine, and Death. In the distance, Charlie could hear the martyrs cry out, asking how much longer must the suffering go on, as the Earth began to shake. The Doom Slayer looked up, seeing the sun turn black as night, the moon turn blood red, and stars rained down like fire.

"The first six seals have been broken." Death spoke. "Armageddon awaits."

The Slayer shook with pure rage, and attacked the Four Horsemen, with Charlie slowly joining him. William took on War and Death, while the princess of Hell battled Pestilence and Famine, even though the third Horsemen did not wish to fight, at least not physically.

Charlie quickly subdued Famine by blowing him to bits with the assault rifle's miniature rockets, and focused more of Pestilence. Everywhere the Horseman led his horse, structure rotted and decayed.

"You cannot kill sickness, my dear." Pestilence chuckled, launching a flurry of arrows at Charlie, who quickly rolled to the side.

"Willing to give it my best shot." Charlie growled, rushing forward with the chainsaw and breaking the bow. Unfazed, Pestilence grabbed Charlie by the throat, where she felt her armor begin to bend to the Horseman's sickly touch.

"Your metal suit will not save you." Pestilence sneered, as Charlie's throat began to tighten. Just before the armor broke, Charlie reared her head forward, smashing her helmet into the Horseman's face in a bloody headbutt. Before Pestilence could recover, she grabbed her light sword that she took from the Exterminators, and sliced Pestilence into four different pieces, watching as he disintegrated in a flash of light. Suddenly remembering that Famine was still there, she turned around, cutting up the Horseman's pieces further and watched as they too vanished in light.

Meanwhile, the Doom Slayer easily fought against War and Death, extending his wrist blade on his left hand, and had the Argent Blade out in his right. As War swung his sword, William ducked, before tripping Death and kicking him in the face, sending him to the ground and dropping his scythe for the time being so he could focus on the second Horseman.

"You cannot stop the Rapture." War gloated, using his shield to bash the Slayer in the face. "This world is doomed!"

The Doom Slayer responded by grabbing onto the shield and ripping it away from War, causing his arm to be ripped from the socket in the process. War gasped, falling from his horse and to the ground, as the Doom Slayer plunged his blade through his chest, watching as his adversary exploded in heavenly light.

William turned around, just in time to see Death pounce on him and run his hand right_ through his armor._ The Slayer gasped, feeling the Horseman's fingers creep inside his body.

"What?" Death uttered, confused. "Why are you not dead already?"

The Slayer didn't know either, but if he were to guess, it was because of the blessing the Seraphim gave him, all those years ago. Deciding not to ponder this for now, the Doom Slayer kicked upward, catching Death in the chest and sending him flying through the air. As the final Horseman fell to the ground, William jumped up, grabbing the Argent Blade and swinging it in a horizontal arc, cutting Death in half and watching as he burst in a white light.

As the light faded, Charlie ran over to him, and they looked out across the city, seeing enormous balls of fire raining down from the sky.

"We're too late." Charlie whispered. "We couldn't stop it."

_"No."_

Charlie and the Doom Slayer turned around, seeing the Seraphim appear before them.

_"It is true that Heaven has now gone silent, but the Seven Trumpets have not been sounded. There is still time."_

Before Charlie or William could respond, the three of them were engulfed in the heavenly light, and were transported away from the city, and towards the final confrontation between Man, Heaven, and Hell:

Megiddo.

* * *

**A/N: As a wise wizard once said, "We're in the endgame now."**

**The next chapter will be a lot shorter, and will be more comedic, similar to the Double Hell chapter. Just setting up the final pieces before the big battle at the end.**


	22. The Council of Hells

_"They went out to the kings of the whole world to assemble them for the battle on the great day of God the almighty." -Revelation 16:14_

Lucifer Morningstar teleported to the deepest region of Hell, where the Council of Hells was to begin. The prime dimension of Hell looked nothing like the other versions. No fire and brimstone. No desolate wastelands, and corpse littered graveyards. Nothing. The dimension was nothing but eternal darkness.

Lucifer walked through the vast emptiness of the dimension, until he came upon a silhouette of a table with several chairs, the only illumination was an ominous crimson flame in the middle. The Devil promptly sat on one end, and soon, other persons began to appear.

Three old men in suits, known as the Triumvirate of Hell, showed up, sitting in the first three chairs to the left of Morningstar. They were known as the First of the Fallen, Belial, and Beelzebub.

On the other end sat a slightly younger looking individual, wearing a black trenchcoat and holding onto a cane that was topped with a silver skull, known only as Mephistopheles. To the right of him sat the cenobite known as Pinhead, with his chains dangling from black leather, and pins and needles sticking out his pale face. To the left of Mephisto was Lucifer Magne, Charlie's father, adorned in his white tuxedo and wide brimmed hat, standing out from everyone else.

Last but not least were two cartoonish looking new Devils, taking the last two seats to the right of Morningstar. The first one, sitting closer to Lucifer, was Satan, in his red skinned glory, as he sat on the ground because of his height, yellow horns and goat hooves. What was new, however, was the halo over his head, as well as gigantic white wings. Finally, sandwiched between him and Pinhead was a newcomer, who just teleported there. He wore a train conductor's uniform, but it was stained yellow and green, and he had a dirty, unkempt orange beard. Holding onto his arm was a different version of Sata, this one was much smaller, had normal feet, and wore sunglasses.

"I said, I don't want to go!" the conductor yelled.

"Tough shit, Tram Sam. You thought you could take over my Hell? Your punishment is listening to this boring meeting." the smaller Satan looked up towards the rest of members seated at the table, giving them all a mischievous grin.

"He'll be in my stead."

Morningstar merely nodded, and watched as the small Satan vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I believe it is time to call this meeting to order." Morningstar announced, as he stood up. "No need for introductions. We are already present."

"Hey, fuck you, dipshits!" Tram Sam yelled. "What the fuck kind of Illuminati bullshit is this?!"

"Someone, shut that pretender up." the First of the Fallen groaned.

"With pleasure." Pinhead smirked, and chains came out of the darkness, entangling themselves around Tram Sam and forcing him to sit down.

"Hey, what the fuck-" two other chains wrapped themselves around his mouth, rendering them incapable of speech.

"As I was saying, we all know why we are here." Morningstar continued. "Too many alternate Hells have fallen to the demons of Argent D'Nur."

"Including ours." the First of the Fallen added, to the agreement of Belial and Beelzebub. "The demons took no quarter, and butchered everyone there. I'm on good authority that Malebolgia's realm was also ransacked."

"Mine too." Mephisto piped up. "I had just enough time to send the Ghost Rider back to Earth and escape myself. I have also received credible information that Darren Farley's subset of circles in his own dimension has fallen to the Khan Maykr and Icon of Sin's unholy alliance."

"It is good that Leviathan was still able to send his representative." Lucifer addressed Pinhead personally.

"I came on my own accord." Pinhead revealed. "I watched helplessly, as a titan destroyed the labyrinth's god."

"My kingdom was taken over too, you guys." Satan commented. "I know that after I got killed by Manbearpig, I got accepted back to Heaven, but God let me take a vacation there just the other day!"

"Speaking of Heaven, it appears the Khan Maykr has taken over several of the Silver Cities from other universes." Morningstar added. "I have heard that your father is dead, Magne. My condolences."

"My dimension has not been taken over!" Magne said happily, seemingly ignoring the news of his father's death. "Ironically, it is being protected by the Doom Slayer himself!"

Upon mention of the Slayer, most of the people at the meeting began to squirm uncomfortably.

"This can be a good thing." Morningstar reasoned. "He does want to stop Argent D'Nur from absorbing the other realms, after all."

"But is he enough?" the First of the Fallen asked. "He is but one man. And the prophecy of Revelation is upon us sooner than expected!"

"And the game has changed." Beelzebub added. "It is no longer a war between Hell and Heaven, for the Khan Maykr has united Urdak with D'Nur, and is assimilating all the other dimensions!"

"Fear not, I have good reason to believe that my daughter is assisting the Slayer." Magne told everyone.

"And I put the Rider in their path to come to their aid." Mephisto added.

"We believe John Constantine is allying with them as well." Belial announced.

"That last one I can confirm." Morningstar flashed his devilish smile. "I encountered Johnny and Charlie moments after I escaped my Hell. Oh, and Magne, your daughter says hi." Lucifer grinned, watching as the other devil looked at him annoyedly.

"And that brings me to my possible solution." Morningstar took out a six shot revolver from the inside of his suit, and laid it on the table. The other members of the council looked down at the gun, as it glowed a bright green.

"Hellfire rounds. Forged only in certain dimensions of Hell." Lucifer revealed. "And since most of our realms have fallen, it seems yours is the only one accessible to a forge, Magne."

Charlie's father smiled slyly.

"And why should I help fashion ammunition made of one of the only materials that can permanently kill demons and angels, as well as us?" Magne asked coyly. "What if the Doom Slayer decides to turn on all of us?"

"It is a risk we'll have to take." Lucifer retorted. "The only other weapon capable of killing demons and angels permanently are those spears made of divine light, mere fragments of the Spear of Destiny. And as far as I can see, it's not like those come in bulk."

The other members of the council murmured in agreement, before the First of the Fallen spoke up.

"Very well." the leader of the Triumvirate declared. "We approve this motion to mass produce Hellfire weapons and ammunition."

"I agree." Pinhead nodded. "The demons of Argent D'Nur deserve eternal torment."

"So do I." Mephisto chimed in. "As the Ghost Rider releases Hellfire naturally, his allies do not."

"Yeah sure, as long as my dimension is returned to normal." Satan shrugged. Magne looked around, seeing that everyone else was agreeing to Morningstar's plan.

"Oh, fine." Magne rolled his eyes. "I will have those weapons made in the forge." Magne went to grab the gun, only for Morningstar to snatch it away.

"I'm going with you." the Devil said sternly. "Just in case you try to save your own skin." Magne gulped and nodded, and he and Morningstar teleported away with a flip of his pentecostal coin. The other head demons stared for a moment, before teleporting away from the abyss, with Pinhead releasing Tram Sam from the chains.

"Aw, fuck all of you Devil pieces of shit!" Tram Sam yelled in the darkness. "If it were up to me, all of you fuckers would burn!"

* * *

Both Lucifers appeared in front of the royal palace in a column of fire, surprising a few demon walking by.

"Where is the forge?" Morningstar asked.

"Underneath the palace." Magne told him. The favorite son of God nodded sternly, and ushered the king of Hell forward, where they walked through the doors.

As the two Devils made their way to the forge, Magne's wife approached them, worry in her eyes.

"Lucifer, what is he doing here?" Lilith asked.

"Morningstar is seeing that I create Hellfire weaponry to battle the Khan Maykr." Magne answered briskly.

"I'd say it is good to see you again, Lilith, under better circumstances, but time is of the essence right now." Morningstar snidely remarked, wearing a devilish grin. Magne scowled, and the two quickly entered the underground forge.

"It will take some time to create enough ammunition for everyone." Magne told the other fallen angel.

"Then we best get to work." Morningstar replied, as the demons in forge began making the weapons.

* * *

John Constantine felt like he was woken up from a long nap, looking around and seeing nothing but a blank white slate everywhere.

"Where am I?" Constantine wondered out loud.

"_You are in Purgatory._" the hooded figure, the Seraphim, appeared in front of the demonologist. "The others have been woken up, and are waiting." behind the Seraphim, a door appeared out of nowhere, and Constantine opened it, revealing what looked like an entire floor of office cubicles.

"This is Purgatory?" Constantine scoffed. "Not really the one I remember."

"_You refer to the realm looking similar to the island Lian Yu._" the Seraphim noted. "_This is merely a Purgatory from a different dimension._"

"I kinda gathered that, thanks." Constantine grumbled, as he took out a cigarette. Just then, a short, portly man with balding hair walked over to him and grabbed the cigarette, throwing it in the trash.

"Hey, this is a no smoking environment!" the man exclaimed. "It's bad enough I gotta go through everyone's personal life and decide who goes to Heaven or Hell, but I don't want to get blamed for any fires around here!"

"You decide who goes to Heaven or Hell?" Constantine cocked an eyebrow. "Who are you, mate?"

"My name's Tony Purgatelli, and yeah, I know it sounds like Purgatory, which should be convenient, but it's not." the short man introduced himself. "And I'm not the only one who sends people to Heaven or Hell, thank God. There's also that fucking asshole Chad Bradley, and Samael…"

Constantine decided to tune Tony out, and spoke to the Seraphim again.

"Who exactly is everyone else that's waiting?" Constantine asked.

"_Those that the Doom Slayer and his companion had collected._" the Seraphim explained. "_They are waiting at the bottom floor._"

Constantine shrugged, and headed towards the elevator, and hit the button marked for the bottom floor, decorated with a skull.

"TONY, MY OFFICE, NOW!"

"Hey, wait! Hold the elevator!"

Tony Purgatelli ran over to the elevator, which Constantine graciously held open.

"Hey, thanks man." Tony sighed in relief, before looking up at the trench coat wearing brit. "What was your name again?"

"Constantine. John Constantine."

* * *

The elevator doors opened, and Constantine and Tony stepped out, finding themselves in an office of sorts. Well, it was more like a throne room, as there were no chairs or desks, and the walls were decorated with skulls. In the middle of the room was a giant throne, and sitting in it was a one hundred foot tall skeleton, wearing a black robe and a huge sombrero.

"Uh, Death, what did I do this time?" Tony asked, petrified.

"Nothing Tony. At least not yet." Purgatelli's boss, the Grim Reaper himself, told him. "I just need you to make some coffee for our guests."

"What, you think I can make coffee with that thing?" Tony exclaimed, pointing to a massive coffee grinder to the far right of the room.

"You'll find a way, Tony. You find a way to keep doing your job here at Purgatory, right?" Death reminded him. Tony sighed in frustration, and went over to the grinder, where he attempted to lift a giant bag of coffee.

Constantine tore his eyes from the sight of Death and his employee, and looked straight in front of him, seeing people that he never knew. There was a red skinned man with sideburns and a stone hand, and right next to him was someone in all black armor, a red cape, and glowing green eyes. Farther back was an ordinary looking person, but had a chainsaw attached to his hand, and holding onto a sawed off double barrel shotgun. Next to him was a woman with pale skin and stark white hair, wearing a black bikini that was decorated with gold skulls. Right behind them were two men dressed in black leather, wielding chains, and next to them was another leather wearing gunman, but with a bulletproof vest that had a skull crudely spray painted onto it. Closer to the front was someone who looked different from everyone else, wearing some type of helmet over his head with a visor, and had a gold badge that read the name "Dredd" on it. Finally, behind this Dredd, was a blonde haired man with a machine gun pistol, wearing an all gray uniform.

"Great, who's this guy?" the man with the chainsaw rolled his eyes. "You're a bit late to the party!"

"Oh sorry, mate. I just woke up from one Hell of a hangover." Constantine groaned sarcastically, then winked towards the pale woman. "Would've been up sooner if I knew you were here."

"Do not try anything, Hellblazer." the pale woman sneered, then glared at the man with the chainsaw hand. "I already promised _him_ that if he tries touching me, that hand won't be the only thing he'll be missing."

"Well, it took awhile for you to wake up." the man with the hand of stone grumbled loudly. "I'm Hellboy, but you can call me Red. That guy is Ash Williams, some self proclaimed 'Chosen One'."

"How nice of you to meet me." Ash smiled wide. "And it's true! These guys called the Knights of Sumeria came and got me!"

"I am Lady Death, ruler of my dimension of Hell." the pale woman proudly proclaimed.

"Name's Johnny Blaze, and with me are Frank Castle and Robbie Reyes, also known as the Ghost Rider." one of the individuals in leather introduced himself, then nodded towards the other guy with the white stripes on his jacket, as well as the man with the skull vest.

"I'm Spawn, but my real name was Al Simmons." the demon in the red cape spoke up.

"And I'm a Judge from Mega City One." Dredd growled.

"William Joseph Blazkowicz, Allied forces." the man with blonde hair stated. "Everyone calls me BJ."

"I'll bet you're fun at parties, eh mate?" Constantine smirked, and winked at Blazkowicz.

"Sorry, I'm married." BJ quickly replied.

"TONY!"

Everyone looked over to the side, where Tony Purgatelli was desperately trying to lift the gigantic bag of coffee.

"Tony, why hasn't any coffee been made yet?!"

"Oh come on, Death, it's a giant bag! How can I possibly lift this?"

"Fine, I'll just do it myself." Death snarled, snatching the bag away from Tony and easily poured it into the coffee grinder. "Honestly, what do I pay you for…"

"Well, you don't really pay me at all, really." Tony interrupted.

"Tony, Tony… just get the fuck out of my office, will you?" Death flicked Tony out of the office and into the elevator. "You're embarrassing me in front of the guests."

"And you're fine with us being down here?" Constantine raised in eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure. Anything for my old friend Sera." Death shrugged. "Besides, I lost a bet to him about jellyfish dying once. Those bastards seem to live forever."

"So what's the point of us being down here?" Ash asked. "We're all supposed to just be buddies and kick some ass?"

"_No._"

The Seraphim appeared in the middle of the room in a flash of light, temporarily blinding everyone else.

"_You are all here to assist the Doom Slayer and Charlotte Magne._" the hooded angelic figure reminded the group. "_As you all know, the end of days is upon us._"

"And Heaven and Hell have joined forces, blah blah blah." Ash rolled his eyes. "I thought I stopped this when the mettle of man was tested."

"Or when I prevented Blackheart from bringing Hell to Earth." Johnny Blaze added.

"Or when I destroyed the Lord of Lies." Lady Death chimed in.

"_Those were isolated incidents in your own universes._" the Seraphim revealed. "_Now that the Khan Maykr has united angels and demons alike, they can take over any universe they wish, and take this to a multiversal scale. The Slayer will require as much help as possible._"

"So where are they planning on attacking first?" Frank Castle asked.

"_The battle will be fought on the Tel of Megiddo._" the Seraphim revealed. "The location of the final battle of Armageddon."

Out of nowhere, Lucifer Morningstar appeared behind everyone with a soft beating of his wings, holding two very large crates.

"Good to see you, Luci." John flashed a grin, with Lady Death nodding in recognition.

"Ditto, Johnny. Hope." Lucifer smirked, as he set the crates down, "Those Hellfire rounds you asked for are ready. I made sure to have Magne forge some special ones, specifically for each user."

Once he finished the last line, Morningstar opened the crate and pulled out a box, handing it to Hellboy. Red opened the box and grinned, seeing 22 mm rounds that glowed a bright green.

"Hellfire rounds specifically for your 'Good Samaritan'." Lucifer explained. "They can kill both demons and angels alike."

"Bitchin'." Hellboy chuckled, as he reloaded his oversized four round gun, and strapped the rest of the bullets to a bandolier, which he slung over his left shoulder.

Lucifer proceeded to also give modified rounds to Judge Dredd, who cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"Simply reload your Lawgiver, and specify that you want the Hellfire shot." Lucifer told him.

"Duly noted." Dredd nodded. Ghost Rider, Lady Death, and Johnny Blaze abstained from taking ammunition, having their own weapons, as the rest of the party loaded up.

"_Are you all prepared?_" the Seraphim asked, and watched as everyone else nodded. "_Good. You will need to be, as I am sending you straight to Megiddo._"

"What if we're too late?" BJ Blazkowicz asked.

"There's no such thing as late down here!" Death told everyone. "Time is irrelevant and has no meaning! Doesn't matter if it's been an hour or a year since Armageddon, he'll just drop you off at the exact moment you'll be useful!"

"I thought my curse was never able to return to Earth as long as Lucifer's allies live." Lady Death spoke up.

"_That curse shall be circumvented._" the Seraphim told her. "_It appears the Khan Maykr has assimilated your dimension, and as such, the denizens of your Hell have allied with her._"

With that, everybody, save for Death, Lucifer, and the Seraphim vanished in a blinding white light.

"Only ten of them, against the combined forces of Hell and Heaven from multiple dimensions?" Lucifer asked, raising his eyebrows in concern. "Even with them all united under the Khan Maykr, they will need even more allies."

"_I agree._" the Seraphim told Morningstar. "_Take the weapons and give them to all their allies. I will deposit them to Megiddo the moment your task is complete._"

The Devil nodded, and with a spread of his wings, teleported out of Purgatory with the crates of Hellfire rounds. At the same moment, the Seraphim teleported away as well, leaving Death alone in his office.

"Whelp, good luck Sera." Death chuckled to himself. "Oh, what do I care? More people will die, which means more work here in Purgatory!" Just then, Tony Purgatelli poked his head out the elevator, looking nervous.

"Hey, Death?"

"TONY, GET BACK TO FUCKING WORK!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone found a little bit of humor out of this chapter, especially with what's going on in the world right now.**

**At the time of writing this short author's note, my family was hit with devastating news. I'll be posting the last few chapters over the next couple days, and then I'm considering taking a hiatus from writing the third installment of this series. I'm too stressed out to write something halfway decent right now, and everything is starting to blend together into a giant shit sandwich.**

**Stay safe out there, and I hope you all are having good days.**


	23. The Battle Of Armageddon

_"Another horse came out, a red one. Its rider was given power to take peace away from the earth, so that people would slaughter one another. And he was given a huge sword." -Revelation 7:4_

Charlie and the Doom Slayer opened their eyes and let go of each other, looking around and seeing they were at Megiddo. The place didn't like much like a city, as it was merely a hill with dirt and sand at the top, with several outlines of formations made of rocks that were lined up. The only other feature were several trees on the edges.

"Why are we supposed to fight here?" Charlie asked, curious. "This area doesn't look like much."

"Because Megiddo is what connects all realms!"

Charlie looked up, seeing the Khan Maykr teleport in a flash of silver energy.

"You think you can stop us?" the rogue angel asked. "It is humanity's time to repent! Once we take Megiddo, the time for penance will be upon you!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Charlie said defiantly, and she and William charged towards their angelic foe. The Khan Maykr's eyes shined brightly, as she narrowed and formed two lengthy swords made of pure light. The Maykr proceeded to extend her giant wings and flew towards them at a speed that rivalled the Praetor suit.

The Doom Slayer reached into his quantum pouch and pulled out his newly created Argent sword. Having merged the Crucible with the Exterminator's light blade, he was able to purify the corrupted Argent energy, and the blade became the color of pure silver, and was dubbed the Argent Blade. Charlie followed his lead, and took out her own sword.

The Slayer and the princess of Hell ran full speeds at the rogue angel, and they all swung their swords. The resulting contact shook the Earth, and temporarily blinded everyone. The minute Charlie regained her vision, she realized that all three of them had locked blades. Or rather, the Khan Maykr was attempting to use her height to force her swords of light down on them, but the Praetor suits gave them ample amounts of strength to fend her off.

The Khan Maykr broke the lock, and attempted to swipe downward at the Slayer, who rolled to the side and jabbed at her right leg. Though the blade connected, it did little damage, if any at all. Charlie fared no better, as she struck the other leg with her own light sword, but it merely glanced off the angelic being. The Slayer tried jumping up and stabbing the Maykr in the shoulder, but she raised her arms, causing him to stab at nothing but air.

"Enough!" the Khan Maykr yelled, kicking Charlie away and sending her careening into a nearby tree. The force of the impact was enough to snap the tree in half, and Charlie didn't get back up.

William's eyes burned with white hot rage, and he attacked the Maykr with a ferocity he had never demonstrated before. Unfortunately, especially against this opponent, that proved to be a mistake. As he swung the Argent Blade, the Khan Maykr easily blocked, and reached down and backhanded the Slayer, sending him tumbling across the ground, and landing near Charlie.

_Charlie,_ the Doom Slayer realized, trying to wake the princess of Hell up. Even though she was still clearly breathing, it took awhile for her to open her eyes, and she looked around groggily through a cracked visor.

"Throughout the millennia… all the sacrifices… it was never personal." the Khan Maykr said out loud, almost to herself as she flew back towards the other side of the Tel. "But now, seeing you two as a thorn in our side, for so long, I will enjoy consuming the Earth."

A massive portal opened, ringed red with Argent energy, and hordes of demons crawled out of the darkness. Imps, mancubi, cacodemons, Hell knights, barons of Hell, revenants, even pinkies and lost souls scurried forward. Following them were the Hell barges, also called the titans, as well as several Hell tyrants. Next to them were zombified versions of some of the most evil souls in history, with their eyes glowing red from Argent energy. Leading them were several resurrected Nazis, who in turn were led by a returned Hitler in a mechanized suit.

On the far side of this Hellish army, stood a legion of souls in black armor, with glowing green eyes. They were led by an angelic being in golden armor and a purple cape, while wielding a flaming sword. Next to them were more zombies and skeletons, and in front of them was a being of pure nightmare, wearing a darkened cape and gated helmet, with the sides adorned with bat wings. On its chest was a rectangular badge that said "Fear".

Behind all the demons, near the Khan Mayker, the Mayker drones appeared, flanked by the Night Sentinels, as they were mechanically marching with the spawns of Hell. Next to the drones were the Exterminators of Charlie's world, brandishing their spears and ready to permanently destroy the Doom Slayer's soul.

The Slayer was barely fazed by any of this, until he heard a familiar demonic voice.

_For thousands of years I have waited. At last, this world will be mine!_

A large goat-like head emerged from the portal, revealing gigantic teeth and pale white eyes. There was a hole in its forehead, revealing the brain, and its pale, hulking body was colossal in stature, and was towering above even the Khan Maykr and the titans themselves. The Doom Slayer's blood boiled, as the Icon of Sin, seemingly fully healed from their previous battle, roared at him with pure hatred.

"Once this world is consumed, we will turn towards all the other dimensions." the Khan Maykr declared. "All realms will fall to us."

The Doom Slayer helped Charlie up, and stared certain death in the eye, temporarily putting the Argent Blade back into the quantum pouch. The Slayer exchanged the sword for his super shotgun, and clenched his fist, activating the wrist blade. Charlie pulled out her combat shotgun, cranking the pump and holding it steady. The Doom Slayer nodded once in her direction, then turned back to the armies of both Heaven and Hell, preparing to fight his final battle to the last breath.

The Slayer and Charlie began slowly walking towards the army, when they saw bright flashes of light in their peripheral vision.

"There are multiple life signals appearing behind you." Hayden announced, and William and Charlie turned around, seeing BJ Blazkowicz, Judge Dredd, and the Punisher walking towards them. Their firearms all glowed green, indicating that they all had Hellfire rounds, and were ready to join the fight.

Behind Blazkowicz were Hellboy, Spawn, Lady Death, and the Ghost Rider, all having their angelic or demonic weapons out. The Doom Slayer, having never seen Red, Death, or Spawn before, was about to aim his shotgun at them, but Charlie intervened.

"Wait." Charlotte told William. "They're here to help us."

William looked at her, confused, but his expression softened when BJ nodded. Next to the Terror Billy were Ash Williams, Johnny Blaze, and John Constantine, who was holding a single barrelled shotgun in his hands.

"Will that do anything?" Charlie inquired, noticing the lack of green energy emanating from the rifle.

"The Ace of Winchester was forged by a mystic in the Old West." Constantine explained, cranking the pump. "Never misses a shot, and it can kill demons."

Charlie nodded, and looked behind the group, seeing that the white flashes were not done. Behind all of them, people that neither Charlie nor William had ever seen began appearing, but their allies knew them well.

Judge Dredd saw that apparently, this Seraphim character decided to pick up most of the Justice Department, if not all them, and they were led by Judges Anderson, Giant, and Chief Judge Hershey. He supposed it wasn't that surprising, as they were going to need all the help they could get against a foe that was deadlier than the Dark Judges…

Frank Castle didn't expect anyone he knew to appear out of thin air. So he was fairly surprised when he saw Amy Bendix, the girl he protected two years ago, step out of the light, carrying an M16, a Desert Eagle, and a sawed off shotgun on her hip, while wearing a bulletproof vest. Bendix gave a small nod in Castle's direction, then stared straight ahead.

Ghost Rider reverted back to Robbie Reyes for a moment, as he stared in awe when a group of soldiers wearing riot gear showed up, wearing a familiar eagle symbol on their shoulders. Leading them were three individuals, a man and two women, who Reyes came to know as Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Melinda May, and Daisy Johnson, also known as Quake.

Johnson's wrists wore the usual silver gauntlets, but she also held twin pistols in her hands, which glowed bright green from the Hellfire it would spit out.

Hellboy noticed that several members of the BPRD had come, aided by a man in a trenchcoat and wide hat. In his hands was a sword that glowed bright green.

Constantine looked up, seeing the Waverider time ship land in front of him, and Sara Lance walked out in her White Canary suit. Behind her was Ray Palmer in his Atom suit, Mick Rory with his heat gun, and Nate Heywood, having turned his organic skin to steel.

Johnny Blaze smiled, seeing an old man in a cowboy hat ride a jet black horse towards him. The moment the horse halted, both it and its rider caught on flame, leaving the cowboy's face a fiery skull.

Ash Williams looked around, at first not seeing anyone he knew, then stopped, locking eyes on three individuals in the distance, who were quickly walking towards him. One of them, a male, had a thin mustache and an afro, whom he recognized as Pablo. Right next to him was Kelly, wearing her usual leather jacket, and on Pablo's other side was…

Ash's own daughter, Brandy Barr.

Charlie was about to turn back towards the ever looming demon army, when out of her blind spot, she thought she saw her father, and turned to her left. It wasn't her father, but Vaggie, Angel Dust, and Cherri Bomb appeared, all holding the Exterminator's spears.

"Looks like we're just in time for the party." Angel Dust smirked, as Vaggie rolled her eyes.

William nodded, and turned back to face the Khan Maykr, the Icon of Sin, and her army, as she glared with angelic rage. The Doom Slayer smirked, and popped two shells into the super shotgun, before snapping it closed, as if daring the Maykr to attack.

The Khan Maykr pointed one of her swords at the Slayer, and the horde of demons rushed forward, screaming loudly. William and Charlie responded by charging to meet them, and they were quickly followed by their own army. The second both sides clashed, one thing became clear in William's eyes:

The final battle of Armageddon had begun.

The Doom Slayer jumped up, using the meat hook on the super shotgun to attach to a cacodemon and pull him into the air, before blasting the one eyed monster to bits. On his way back to the ground, he planted his feet into the chest of a revenant, sending them both crashing into the Earth, and stomped onto the skeleton's head, smashing it into a gooey red paste. William looked up, just in time to catch a Night Sentinel's fist, and headbutted the warrior, cracking the helmet and sending the knight to the ground. Before the Sentinel got up, the Slayer pointed his shotgun at his chest and pulled the trigger, blowing the torso apart and leaving the limbs behind.

While shooting at an imp that tried to sneak up on the Slayer, Charlie was blindsided and tackled by a Hell knight, who snarled at her viciously. The princess of Hell was unfazed, and pulled out the chainsaw, revving it up and sawing diagonally through his body. The Praetor armor, the saw, and the ground became covered in the demon's blood, and he screamed in agony from the mortal wound.

Just then, a baron of Hell roared at Charlie, running full speed towards her. Before she could do anything, it stopped, as bullets started smashing into its body. Given that it was Hellfire rounds that connected with the demonic skin, the baron disintegrated almost immediately. Confused, Charlie turned around, seeing BJ Blazkowicz, his gun smoking, as he nodded towards her, then turned his attention back to killing more demons.

Across the battlefield, Hellboy and Spawn stood back to back, fighting off the legions of Hell that Spawn was accustomed with. Right beside them for backup was the man in the trenchcoat and wide hat, accompanied by agents of the BPRD.

"Who's the new guy?" Red asked, as he blew a mancubus apart with the Good Samaritan's holy water bullets.

"Cogliostro." Spawn answered for him, using his chains to ensnare a Hellspawn and tear it apart, before turning and shooting a pinky with his machine guns. "It's good to see you, old friend, but I thought you were dead."

"And you, Spawn." Cogliostro replied, slashing his sword into the neck of a resurrected Nazi, before punching a lost soul away from him. "The Seraphim brought me back just this once."

Spawn nodded, and locked eyes on an angelic knight in shining golden armor, wearing a purple cape and holding a flaming sword.

"Miss me, Al?" the knight asked, charging towards Simmons.

"Wynn?" Spawn asked, seemingly in disbelief. "What happened to you?"

"After you killed me, the Khan Maykr gave me one more chance to kill you!" Jason Wynn yelled. "Jason Wynn is gone, in his place is the Redeemer!"

Spawn conjured a sword as black as midnight, and he and Cogliostro fought the knight. Their blades clashed against one another, creating sparks of orange and green fire. The Redeemer attempted to decapitate Spawn, but the warrior from Hell ducked, before stabbing his former boss in the chest.

"You fool." the Redeemer sneered. "Your blade of the damned has no effect on me!"

"Then maybe this does." Spawn retorted, pulling out his machine gun and peppering the angel's armor with Hellfire bullets. The Redeemer growled in pain, and fell to his knees, before looking up.

"You may have destroyed me, but the Khan Maykr will succeed!" Wynn snarled, as he began to become ashes. "This world will fall, with all the others!"

With that, the Redeemer became dust, leaving Spawn and Cogliostro to continue fighting the demon horde.

In another area of the Tel, Constantine and the Legends fought against resurrected Nazis as well as one of the Hell tyrants.

"Fancy seeing you here." John smirked, taking aim at a black clad Hellspawn and shooting it between the eyes, grinning even wider when it crumbled to dust. As another tried to kill John, he placed a protective spell over himself, bringing up his hand to produce a magical shield.

"The fate of all life is at stake." Sara shrugged, while smacking an Exterminator in the face, before disarming the angel of its spear and plunging it through the chest. In the distance, Nate Heywood punched and bashed his way through several demons, while Ray Palmer flew around to try and shake off a cacodemon that had chased him, before turning around and shooting it with a plasma blast of his own. "Besides, this isn't the first time we've killed demons."

"Look at my new gun!" Rory grinned wickedly, firing the heat gun at the Hell tyrant, and watched as it sprouted green flames. Constantine smirked, and noticed to the right of Lance was his long ago friend, Chas Chandler.

"Chas?" John asked, shocked. "You're alive?"

"I've still got a few more souls in me." Chas nodded, tossing a magically enchanted grenade at the tyrant, covering his ears as the massive demon blew up. "Your friends picked me up."

As the Legends battled history's greatest monsters, Frank Castle and Amy Bendix found themselves fighting side by side once more, with Judges Dredd and Anderson watching their back.

"Never thought I'd see you again." Frank noted, as they all fired at a Hell Titan.

"Some guy in a hood transported me here." Amy shrugged, crouching behind a short stone wall and firing her M16. "Apparently, he also made it so the bullets coming out of this can kill these things."

"Same as our Lawgivers." Judge Anderson added, switching to rapid fire and shooting at the titan's hands. "Who is this guy?"

"Someone calling himself the Seraphim." Dredd reported, stomping on an imp's skull, before elbowing a zombie. "Never seen one like him before. Not even those Dark Judge creeps have the power he does."

"Speaking of the Dark Judges…" Anderson nodded towards the right of the group. As the Punisher and Amy finally brought down the titan with several well placed shots to the heart and head, Dredd followed her gaze, setting his sights on their old enemy, Judge Fear, who was striding towards them with supernatural speed.

Judge Fear tossed one of his infamous man trap devices at Frank, who brought his arm up instinctively, and growled loudly.

"Frank!" Amy yelled, frantically shooting at the chain, while Anderson fired a Hi-Ex Hellfire round at the Dark Judge. Fear quickly let go of the mantrap, and as Frank ripped the device out of his arm, the terrifying foe rushed towards them, opening the gate of his helmet.

"Gaze into the face of fear!" the Dark Judge cackled, and Frank could see his family, mowed down in Central Park all over again. Amy, on the other hand, saw herself being chased down by John Pilgrim, culminating in her being brutally tortured, and murdered.

Before Judge Fear could completely kill Frank or Bendix, Judge Dredd stepped in front of them, glaring defiantly.

"GAZE INTO THE FIST OF DREDD, CREEP!"

Dredd's fist tore through Fear's helmet and out the back of his head, before he fired a Double Whammy that blew the Dark Judge's body apart. Just like when the Doom Slayer killed Judge Death, his spirit did not leave the body, and it crumbled to ash.

"Wait, where's Fear's soul?" Anderson asked, confused.

"Those new bullets we got?" Dredd reminded the Psi-Judge. "They permanently kill demons. The Dark Judges qualify."

Anderson nodded, and the four of them ducked behind a rock wall and continued shooting down demons.

Ash Williams and his daughter Brandy stood back to back, with Ash hacking and slashing away at demons, deadites, and Nazi zombies alike, while Brandy put the boomstick to good use, shooting down anyone that got too close. Right next to them, also back to back, were Kelly and Pablo. Kelly used her assault rifle that she kept from the Knights of Sumeria, while Pablo made do with his pistol.

"Hell yeah, Ghost Beaters are back!" Pablo shouted triumphantly, before killing a cacodemon with a single shot to its eye.

"Fuck yeah we are!" Kelly grinned, peppering a mancubus with Hellfire rounds and watching it disintegrate into dust.

"Dad, what happened to you after Elk Grove?" Brandy asked, bashing a Nazi in the face with the boomstick's stock, then blowing a baron of Hell's head clean off.

"Long story short, I came back from the future." Ash quickly explained, slashing his chainsaw through several demons and coating himself in their demonic blood. "But I'm back with you guys, that's all that matters."

Suddenly, the Ghost Beaters heard a mighty roar and looked up, seeing a Hell Titan slowly walking towards them. The beast screamed with rage, setting his sights on the group of four.

"Holy shit, Jefe." Pablo murmured. "What do we do?"

"What I did with Kandar." Ash suggested. "Did someone pick up that Kandarian Dagger?"

"Actually, we did." Brandy smiled, pulling out a knife with the hilt chiselled in bone. "We went back into town when you killed that demon, but we couldn't find you. All we found was this, duct taped to a tank shell."

"Guilty." Ash said smugly, as he took the dagger. "Pablo, Kelly, distract big tall and ugly for me. Brandy, with me."

The Ghost Beaters nodded, and Kelly and Pablo began shooting at the titan's legs, directing its attention towards them. Meanwhile, Ash and brandy shot and slashed their way through hordes of demons, until reaching the backside of the massive titan. Ash started to climb up the titan's rough back, with Brandy following behind, until they reached the top of his head.

"Okay, Brandy, get his attention."

Brandy smirked, aiming the boomstick at the crown of the titan's head, and pulling the trigger. Just as they hoped, the titan looked up in confusion, into the grinning face of Ash.

"Hey buddy. You got a little something right… there!"

Ash plunged the kandarian dagger into the titan's forehead, causing it to scream in agony, flailing its arms around and forcing Ash and Brandy to hold on for dear life. The titan slumped forward, and collapsed into the ground before crumbling to dust, leaving Ash and Brandy coughing and sputtering.

"How's that for 'take your daughter to work day'?" Ash asked, grinning.

Robbie Reyes, Johnny Blaze, and Carter Slade all stood together with the agents of Shield, killing resurrected members of Hydra, as well as demons that Blaze and Slade were familiar with.

"Didn't think I'd see you again." Robbie commented, using his Hellfire chain to rip through a Hell knight. Beside him, Daisy used her powers to send several imps flying into the air, with Mack finishing them off with a shotgun blast.

"The feeling's mutual." Quake replied, ducking down as May fired rapidly at some Hellspawn that were running towards them. "Who are the other two?"

"Johnny Blaze." Johnny answered, firing his own Hellfire shotgun at an Exterminator. "I gave Robbie his power. And the other guy with the flaming skull is Carter Slade."

The Phantom Rider nodded, as he grappled with a Maykr Drone and began incinerating it by grabbing it by the throat.

"Who brought you here?" Robbie asked, turning towards the Shield agents. "Was it the Seraphim?"

"You mean the guy in the cloak and hood?" Mack eplied, chopping an imp's head off with the axe part of his gun. "Yeah, he just said that we were needed, and then we came here out of nowhere."

Robbie nodded, and he, the other Ghost Riders, and Shield turned their attention back towards the battle, where they continued killing demons and rogue angels alike.

On the opposite end of the Tel, BJ Blazkowicz shot at Exterminators and demons alike with his machine pistol, as he was guarded by the combined efforts of Angel Dust, Vaggie, and Cherri Bomb, who all held onto their angelic spears.

"Are you sure you don't suck dicks?" Angel asked, grinning wildly as he plunged his spear through an Arch Vile's head.

"You try anything, I'll send you back to Double Hell." BJ growled, as Vaggie smirked.

"Finally, someone speaks my language!" Vaggie shouted, while impaling a Whiplash demon, before jumping over Cherri Bomb stabbing a Maykr drone through the chest.

Suddenly, BJ heard a guttural growl, as a Hell Tyrant came lumbering towards them. Funny thing was, it looked awfully like the Harbinger of Doom he once fought.

"Vaggie, I need to borrow your spear." BJ ordered, and the moth demon and the Terror Billy swapped weapons. The tyrant roared, and aimed his arm cannon at BJ, who dodged just in the nick of time. Blazkowicz didn't hesitate, and picked up a dead sprint towards the beast, before jumping up and sinking the spear through the place that its heart should be.

The tyrant roared in excruciating pain, collapsing on top of an imp behind him and slowly fading to ash. BJ promptly got up, and after wiping the dust off himself, handed the spear back to Vaggie.

"Thanks." Blazkowicz smiled, taking his machine pistol back. Vaggie nodded, and the two continued fighting, hoping that they'd all survive this nightmare. Just as BJ thought they'd be fine, he felt a familiar mechanical stomping behind him, and dove to the ground, saving himself from being shredded by twin machine guns. BJ followed those guns, which were connected to the metal arms a mech suit. And in that mech suit…

"Adolf Hitler." BJ growled. "Didn't think they'd bring you back."

Hitler began ranting, but the Terror Billy had no idea what he was saying. He just knew it was something in German.

BJ rapidly fired his machine pistol at the mech, peppering the metal with Hellfire bullets and continuously denting the armor, before it was completely shredded, revealing the Fuhrer of the Nazi army. Before he could fire attack, Hitler was bombarded with bullets, completely bursting his body open like a pinata, and the Terror Billy watched as his soul was erased from existence, the Nazi leader's screams were music to his ears.

Blazkowicz smiled to himself, glad that Adolf Hitler was no more, then turned back to his allies from the Happy Hotel, and continued their fight against the forces of Heaven and Hell.

The Doom Slayer and Charlie stood side by side, shooting down demons, Exterminators, and the Khan Maykr's drones, when all of a sudden, the Marauder, clad in his corrupted Praetor armor, appeared in William's line of sight, kicking the princess of Hell away from him. Before Charlie could get up, she became swarmed in the sea of demons, leaving William alone to face his demonic reflection.

Charlie put away her shotgun and got out her light sword, cutting down demons and angels alike, but for every foe she destroyed, it seemed like twenty more took its place. Even when she attempted to channel her powers through the blade, it was not enough, and she began to be overwhelmed. Just as the horde of demons started to cloud her visor, Charlie saw blue lightning strike the demons surrounding her, giving her breathing room to slice them to pieces.

Once the demons around her were destroyed, Charlie looked up, seeing Lady Death herself levitating above the battlefield.

"Glad you could make it." Charlie smirked beneath her helmet. Lady Death curtly nodded, and lowered herself to the ground, brandishing Nightmare and wiping out scores of demons. "So how did you go around your curse?"

"The Seraphim found a 'loophole', as you call it." Lady Death revealed, uppercutting a baron of Hell with the strength to send it flying several yards. "I cannot walk the Earth as long as Lucifer's allies are still alive. However, they have all left my realm, and have joined the Khan Maykr."

"So that's how you're here." Charlie guessed, as she took off her gauntlets for a moment and blasted a steady stream of fire from her fingertips. The raging inferno burned through several zombies, as well as melted Maykr drones.

"I see you are remembering the lessons I taught you." Lady Death added, while kicking a Hell knight so hard, its entire body exploded in a gory mess. Charlie simply grinned, and spotted the Doom Slayer amidst the chaos, who was in a bare knuckle brawl with the Marauder leagues away. Lady Death noticed this, and began cutting down demons all around them to clear a path.

"Go." the queen of Hell instructed. "I will deal with the demons in your way."

Charlie nodded in appreciation, and focused on her powers. In an instant, flames shot out of her palms, and she directed her arms downward. The stream of flames carried her up into the sky, and she directed herself forward, seemingly flying towards the Doom Slayer.

"Hello brother." the Marauder said coldly, as he activated his Argent axe and pulled out his own super shotgun. "You will not escape me this time."

"Stan. Please." William begged, not wanting to fight his own brother.

"That is not my name!" the Marauder shouted. "Stan Blazkowicz is gone! In his place is the Marauder!"

The Doom Slayer looked at his fallen brother with great sorrow, before extending his wrist blade and engaging. The Marauder swung his axe, attempting to cut off the Slayer's head, but he ducked, and fired his shotgun at the demon's midsection. Unfortunately, the shot didn't hit, as the Marauder quickly activated his Argent shield to take the brunt of damage. The Doom Slayer followed with a jab from the wrist blade, but it was caught by the Marauder, who delivered a powerful punch to the Doom Slayer's face, cracking his visor and causing the HUD to glitch out.

"You are nothing without that armor." the Marauder taunted, attempting to rip off the Slayer's suit. William attempted to throw a left hook, but it was caught by the Marauder. Even when he extended the wrist blade, his brother pulled back slightly, just out of reach of the deadly steel.

"Please." William begged, remembering what Charlie said about redemption. "Don't make me do this."

"It is far too late for that, 'brother'." the Marauder sneered. The Doom Slayer wore a pained expression beneath his helmet, seeing that his former kin was too far gone, and kicked out, tripping his demonic brother and forcing him on one knee. Before the Marauder could recover, the Slayer forced his arm down, stabbing his wrist blade through Stan's eye, before lifting up the shotgun and shooting the second shell right at his face, resulting in his horned head completely exploding.

"I'm sorry." the Doom Slayer said sadly, watching as the Marauder, his fallen brother, slowly crumbled into dust. Charlie, having slashed her way through the demon horde with her chainsaw, approached the Slayer and rested her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

_Slayer!_

The Doom Slayer and Charlie looked up, seeing the Icon of Sin in the distance. It was engaging several judges, killing them easily by merely stomping on them.

_At last, the Earth will be mine!_

The Doom Slayer narrowed his eyes in pure hatred, and ran at full speed towards the Icon of Sin, who was still busy stepping on the judges. Just as the Icon finished killing the last of the holy knights, the Slayer jumped up, pulling out his Argent Blade, and embedded the sword into the colossal demon's knee, causing it to roar with a world shattering scream. The Icon of Sin attempted to bat the Slayer off of him, but he quickly evaded its gigantic hands, with some help from Charlie shooting rockets at it.

The Doom Slayer continued climbing up the Icon of Sin's body, using the Argent Blade as a pick, until he finally reached the goat skull, and held onto one of the horns. With his blood boiling, the Slayer prepared the Argent Blade, angling down at the Icon of Sin's exposed brain.

_No! Nooo!_

The Icon of Sin screamed, raising his hands in a vain attempt to pull the Doom Slayer off of him, but it was too late. The Argent Blade was pluged right into the Icon's brain, with enough power to explode the entire head in a burst of light, throwing the Slayer towards the ground. The massive demon's body jerked forward, and began falling towards the ground. Realizing this, the Doom Slayer twisted his body around and landed on the ground, forming a crater from the impact. Without wasting any time, the Slayer ran over to Charlie, picked her up, and dashed to safety, just as the Icon of Sin's body collapsed on top of a Hell tyrant and a mancubus, completely flattening them. It took time for the Icon's body to completely turn to dust, but when it did, nearly the entire battlefield went silent.

The Khan Maykr watched all of this, while she impaled a judge with one of her swords, then cut a BPRD agent in half. As the Icon of Sin's body became nothing but a pile of ash, the Maykr began to feel a strange, unfamiliar emotion:

Fear.

"No!" the Khan Maykr screamed. "It is time for humanity's penance! I will not allow you to stand against me!"

With that, the rogue angel flew into the blackened portal, and the demons continued their attack.

"Where's she going?" Charlie asked, taking out her combat shotgun.

"It can't be good. But if we can shut down this portal from the other side, we can end this." BJ guessed, having cleared a path to get to her and the Doom Slayer. "I got your six, William."

The Doom Slayer nodded, and together, the three of them shot and cut their way through the swarm of demons and angels, before finally reaching the giant portal. With one last nod of affirmation towards each other, the trio jumped in, feeling a cold, yet hot sensation surrounding them, as they traveled through the darkness.

* * *

Once the darkness faded, Charlie looked around, seeing them back in Hell, and in front of a gigantic tower that was colored gray, as well as shooting a beam of crimson Argent energy upwards. BJ looked behind them, seeing that the portal back to Megiddo was now closed. The Doom Slayer looked up, seeing the beam going through several portals. Some of them showed dimensions that he and Charlie had already visited, like Mega City One or Pentagram City, but others appeared unrecognizable. One such dimension appeared as though it was from the Middle Ages, with actual dragons flying around. Another world looked like a post-apocalyptic Earth, with a green colored sky, and individuals wearing some type of mechanized armor similar to the Doom Slayer's roamed the area.

"The Tower of Babel." Charlie murmured, as she remembered seeing the building the last time she and the Doom Slayer were in Hell. In fact, it seemed to be the same tower she rescued William from, all that time ago. Now, it appears that the tower was built even higher, and some type of ritual was performed in order for the Argent energy to penetrate the other dimension's portals. "That's what the Khan Maykr meant when she said there was another tower, and helping them claim more dimensions!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" BJ asked, loading his machine pistol. "Let's go kick some angelic ass!"

The Doom Slayer nodded, and the three of them ran towards the tower, shooting down imps and Hell knights that tried to stop them, and kicked down the doors, before ascending up the stairs. On the way up, a mancubus shot flames toward them, but the trio easily dodged by stepping to the side, and BJ shot it repeatedly with his machine pistol, until the puffed out demon lost its footing and fell of the stairs, crashing to the floor below as a red smear.

Charlie, the Doom Slayer, and the Terror Billy kicked open the doors of the tower's highest chamber, revealing the Khan Maykr, her back turned to them, and the root of the Argent beam.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" the Khan Maykr said, turning towards the three. "Pure, Argent energy. Connecting all dimensions. Soon, all the dimensions of Hell and Heaven will become one."

"At the cost of trillions of lives." BJ ground his teeth in anger, as he pointed his weapon right at the angel.

"Humanity means nothing to me." the Maykr scoffed. "And it appears, without a Crucible blade, you cannot destroy me."

"I disagree." Hayden replied, as the Slayer pulled out his silver Argent Blade, while keeping his other hand wrapped around the shotgun. Charlie smiled, gripping her own shotgun tightly, while BJ didn't move his machine pistol off the angel.

The Khan Maykr's eyes narrowed, and she almost glided towards the trio, extending her light swords, and attacked the Doom Slayer first. The Slayer brought his own blade up, catching the Maykr's weapons, and fired his shotgun right at her chest, causing her to stagger a step back, but only in surprise.

"You think your human made weapons can harm me?" the Maykr laughed. "You may have been blessed by the Seraphim, yes, but a gun made of mortal steel can not hurt me!"

"Willing to give it a shot." BJ shrugged, spraying the Khan Maykr's backside with lead, as Charlie continued shooting at her head. The Maykr made a sound that was almost like groaning in frustration, and kicked the Doom Slayer to the far side of the chamber, then backhanding Charlie to the opposite wall. The angel approached the fallen princess, preparing to stab her with the angelic sword and erase her from existence. With no backup for the moment, BJ continued firing on the angel, who turned towards him.

"William Joseph Blazkowicz. I remember sending you to Hell because of Heaven's overpopulation. I should have just killed you." the Khan Maykr looked down at the tiny human's futile attempts to stop her, before driving her light sword through his stomach. As she leaned close to BJ, she told him: "I do not repeat past mistakes."

"Fuck you." BJ growled, spitting a mouthful of blood right at the angel's face. The Khan Maykr sneered, before throwing BJ off her blade and into a wall, where he collapsed right next to Charlie.

"No!" the princess of Hell screamed, taking off her helmet as she knelt next to the Doom Slayer's dying grandfather. "Stay with us. William needs you."

William, who had watched the Khan Maykr impale his grandfather, suddenly exploded with rage, and began to charge the angel. The Maykr turned around, delivering a powerful slap that sent the Slayer to his knees.

"You will not ruin my plans." the Khan Maykr vowed. "But it shall be easier if you never existed to oppose me at all."

The Khan Maykr extended her wings, and she began to be engulfed in a golden light. The Doom Slayer, seeing this, quickly tackled the Maykr and held onto her torso, and the both of them vanished in the light, to the shock of both Charlie and a dying BJ Blazkowicz.

* * *

The Doom Slayer and the Khan Maykr appeared in some type of military base, where they landed right in front of a man in a purple jumpsuit, wearing a yellow helmet with green and white stripes. The Doom Slayer knew him quite well. Despite having a few names, like Billy Blaze, or Commander Keen, he knew him as William J Blazkowicz II, his father.

"What the Hell?" Commander Keen asked, taking out a plasma pistol and aiming it right at the Maykr and Slayer. "Who the Hell are you guys?"

With a chill, William realized exactly what the Khan Maykr's plan was. She wanted to kill his father before he was born, and ensure the forces of Hell and Heaven would achieve victory. He couldn't let that happen.

As the Khan Maykr raised one of her swords, ignoring Keen's plasma bolts, the Doom Slayer jumped up and held onto her shoulder, repeatedly punching her face.

"You are but an insect!" the Khan Maykr shrieked, attempting to stab the Slayer, but he dodged just in time, causing the angel to strike herself. While she was distracted, the Doom Slayer frantically tapped his helmet, trying to have Hayden teleport them anywhere, just as long as it was away from here. Away from Keen.

"Rerouting tether coordinates complete."

A familiar blue flash of light enveloped not just the Doom Slayer, but also the Khan Maykr, and they vanished before Commander Keen's eyes.

It was then at that moment, the Doom Slayer realized he never thought of which location to send them to.

* * *

The Doom Marine, as he was nicknamed, was being led out of the UAC facility on Mars by several of the base's security. Though he was decorated in his usual green armor, sans helmet, he had no weapon, and he had somehow lost the Soul Cube after killing the massive Cyberdemon in Hell.

As the marine pondered this, he saw a bright blue flash in front of him, and a soldier wearing similar armor to his, but with a helmet, appeared, clinging onto a giant metal robot of sorts. The soldier repeatedly punched the robot's face, cracking the face plate to reveal it wasn't a robot at all. Instead, it was giant alien, with four yellow eyes, pinkish skin, a large brain, and sharpened teeth. Before the UAC's security could fire a shot, the odd pair vanished in the same blue light, leaving the marine puzzled by what he just witnessed.

* * *

John "Reaper" Grimm and his sister Samantha stepped out of the UAC facility, finding themselves in the middle of the Nevada Desert.

"What now?" Samantha asked. "We can't go back to the UAC after what just happened."

"No." Reaper agreed, but before he could add anything, they saw a flash of light ahead of them, and an enormous robot fell onto the sand. A second later, a green armored soldier fell onto the robot, and began pummeling it mercilessly. The robot was about to get up, but the soldier tapped the side of his head, and they both vanished in the same light, leaving the siblings confused.

* * *

Flynn "Fly" Taggart looked across Salt Lake City from the Tabernacle building, seeing that the landscape was overgrown with plant life. Sighing in relief of finally being home and defeating the Freds, he turned away from the window, only to find a heavily armored man punching some type of giant alien robot with a yellow orb in its chest. Flynn stumbled back in surprise, alerting the armored man and causing him to pause and look up. This gave the robot enough time to grab him by the throat.

"No more will you be a nuisance!" the robot seethed in a female voice, standing to her full height. The man tapped the side of his helmet, and the two were gone as quickly as they came, vanishing in a pale blue light. Just then, Flynn's best friend, Arlene, approached him.

"What was that?"

Flynn looked at her curiously, before responding.

"Believe me, I wish I knew."

* * *

Joan Dark watched helplessly as the gateway to Hell opened up, and she could have sworn she heard the growling of demons on the other side, she tried to wrest herself away from the UAC guards restraining her, but the sedative one of the doctors forcefully injected her with was beginning to take effect quickly. A moment later, an imp came out of the gate, roaring loudly, as he tore through Doctor Kahn's body like he was a water balloon.

Joan gasped loudly, as the guards dropped her out of pure shock, and stared at the imp, who began to stalk towards her. Just then, a flash of blue light blinded them all, and the imp turned around, seeing a massive robot with an alien face clutching a man in green armor by the throat. The imp roared again, but Joan frowned. This roar didn't sound angry, it sounded… scared.

The man in green armor looked at the imp, and pulled out a shotgun, shooting the demon and blowing its head off, before tapping his helmet, and he and the robot vanished in the same blinding light.

Without a moment's hesitation, Joan stumbled to the computer monitors and frantically smashed the controls, shutting down the portals for good. It was only after the gateway was thoroughly sealed, did she slip into unconsciousness, wondering just what that armored soldier was, or who he was.

* * *

The Doom Slayer and the Khan Maykr finally teleported back to the Tower of Babel, where the angel threw the Slayer into the far wall, away from Charlie and BJ.

"Enough of this!" the Khan Maykr shouted, taking out her light swords and merging them together. "Your time is at an end!"

The Doom Slayer responded by taking his Argent Blade and gripping it tightly in both hands, before charging the massive angelic being. The Khan Maykr responded by swinging her blade downward, and the Doom Slayer met her with a horizontal slash, causing the blades to lock and sparks to fly. William was the first to break the lock, and slashed upward, but the Khan Maykr extended her wings and flew backwards.

"You cannot hope to destroy me!" the Maykr taunted. "You dare defy me?!"

The Doom Slayer responded by jumping up and catching her metal legs. The Khan Maykr attempted to strike the former marine, but he quickly parried her hits, and climbed up the massive angelic body, until he reached the center of her chest.

"You can't kill me!" the Khan Maykr yelled, stabbing downwards. "You can't!"

The Doom Slayer brought his Argent Blade up and deflected her sword, sending it scattering across the floor of the chamber. With no weapon to attack her foe, the Doom Slayer stabbed the Argent Blade into the yellow core on the Maykr's chest, watching as copious amounts of golden energy gushed out of it and shot up and was absorbed into the sky. The Khan Maykr's wings shuddered, tattered into flickering red energy, and her body fell to the ground, before her golden eyes began to fade from their glow.

"You have destroyed all that I was meant to rule." the Khan Maykr seethed. "All to protect them- mere servants to our beliefs! You broke the holy seal of Urdak! Your transgressions there, and here, will jeopardize all of creation!"

"You did that yourself when you brought the Icon of Sin to life." Samuel Hayden said grimly. "And you allowed Argent D'Nur's demons to invade other dimensions of Heaven." To this, the Khan Maykr laughed.

"And you believe that destroying this tower will make it better?" the Khan Maykr wheezed, taking her final breaths. "If you interrupt the flow of Argent energy, you will make it worse..."

With her last breath, the Khan Maykr drew her mouth back in what appeared to be a smile, as the light finally left her yellow eyes, and her body went cold.

The Doom Slayer quickly scanned the area, searching for anything that could stop the flow of Argent energy throughout the different dimensions, but found nothing.

"William, I don't know how to stop it!" Charlie cried out. "I'm sorry!"

Running out of options, as more and more dimensions were being consumed, the Doom Slayer reached into his quantum pouch and pulled out the fairly large, dark blue missile, which he had dubbed the "Ice Nuke". If anything could stop the flow of Argent energy, the device could.

Wasting no more time, the Doom Slayer chucked the missile into the Argent stream, then quickly pulled out his pistol and shot it once, twice, three times. The nuke exploded, and the crimson hue of Argent energy quickly turned a bright blue mixed with white, as the stream shot upwards, and the portals to other worlds closed. The stream of frozen Argent energy travelled throughout Hell, turning the skies a cold blue, and the landscape began to be caked in ice, and the demons began dying from the extreme cold. Even the Dark Lord, sitting on his throne, with a crown of ebony resting on his head, keeled over, feeling his powers slowly wane from the decrease of the realm's Argent Energy.

Hell, for lack of the imagination, had frozen over.

Not wanting to stay in the icy wasteland any longer, the Doom Slayer quickly ran over to Charlie and BJ, grabbing Charlie by the shoulders as she held onto BJ, and pulled out the ancient book he nabbed from IMP, all those months ago. With a simple muttering of an incantation, a portal opened, and the three of them were taken back to Megiddo.

* * *

Charlie, the Doom Slayer, and BJ Blazkowicz appeared in the middle of the Tel, where they were surrounded by their allies. All the demons, and the angels, were falling over and dying, apparently being frozen to death.

"What happened?" Judge Dredd asked, staring down at the three. "All these creeps are falling over."

"Basically, William froze all of Hell." Charlie explained. She looked back at the Doom Slayer, who took off his helmet and looked at his grandfather, gripping his hand tightly.

"William, I know that I didn't get to see you grow up…" BJ coughed up blood. "But I want you to know… I'm proud of you…"

The older Blazkowciz's hand went limp, and his arm sagged to the ground. BJ closed his eyes, and his body was slowly shrouded in a white light, before fading out of existence entirely. William and Charlie bowed their heads, mourning his grandfather, as all their allies knelt on one knee, in respect.

The battle of Megiddo was won. Armageddon was averted… but it came at the price of a legend.

A hero.

The Terror Billy.


	24. Epilogue: New Horizons

_"I am the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end." -Revelation 22:13_

With the Apocalypse avoided and the Khan Maykr defeated, most of the Doom Slayer's and Charlie's allies had left to finish their own business.

Judge Dredd and the rest of the Justice Department returned to Mega City One, continuing their way of law enforcement.

Robbie Reyes returned to Los Angeles to take care of his brother, with Shield assisting him as much as they could, while Johnny Blaze continued travelling around the country and Carter Slade departed back to Heaven.

Hellboy went back to his own dimension, continuing his work with the BPRD, and soon formed his own task force consisting of powerful individuals similar to himself.

Spawn bid farewell to Cogliostro, who ascended to Heaven, before going back to his own dimension to protect.

Ash Williams decided to stay with his daughter and friends, where they promised to fight evil, wherever it reared its ugly, decaying head.

Constantine and the Legends continued their adventures across time. Even though history's evillest souls were laid to rest, there were still plenty of dangers that threatened the timeline.

Lady Death returned to her realm of Hell, intent on reclaiming her throne and destroying any allies of the Khan Maykr along the way. But she swore an oath that one day, she would return to Earth.

Frank Castle and Amy Bendix said goodbye one last time, and parted ways, determined to dish out their own forms of punishment on the guilty.

The few that stayed, however, solemnly approached a hill overlooking the town of Mesquite, Texas, the home of BJ Blazkowicz. At the top of the hill, were the Doom Slayer and Charlie, just finishing with chiseling out a tombstone, and digging a small hole. Since there was no body, the Slayer opted to drop a few mementos in the hole, including BJ's machine pistol, his medal of honor for killing Hitler, and a photograph of Blazkowicz holding William himself, when he was a baby.

William smiled at the photo, before dropping it into the hole, and began covering the dirt up, taking a look at the tombstone's inscription. At the top, above the words, was the Jewish symbol for the Star of David.

_Willliam Joseph Blazkowicz_

_1911-2151_

_Father, grandfather, Terror Billy_

"_God is our refuge and strength, a very present help in trouble." -Psalm 46:1_

The Doom Slayer found the verse quite appropriate, as God, or the Seraphim, had always assisted him, Charlie, and BJ many times.

William stood up and faced Charlie and their friends, seeing only three other individuals, all from the Happy Hotel in Pentagram City. Vaggie, Angel Dust, and Cherri Bomb had shown up, to pay their respects to their friend's relative.

"Thanks for coming." Charlie smiled, hugging Vaggie, and shaking Angel Dust's and Cherri's hands.

"Come on, Charlie, you're my friend." Vaggie gave her a comforting smile. "Besides, BJ and I had a bit in common."

"Like what?" Angel Dust asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He wasn't the only one who got kicked out of Heaven." Vaggie revealed quietly, stunning everyone there.

The Doom Slayer cleared his throat loudly, and everyone turned to face him, where they bowed their heads in silence. The Slayer took off his helmet, revealing his blonde hair, and looked at the freshly laid dirt. He wasn't usually one to speak at all, let alone give a eulogy, but this would have to do.

"I never knew my grandfather." William spoke, in a voice that rumbled, like distant thunder. "What I knew of him came from my father, and even then, he didn't say much. He was born near this town, and became a Sergeant for the US Rangers during the second World War. Sometime later, my father said he was recruited by the OSA, where he specialized in one man missions against the Nazis.

"My grandfather fought against the Nazis for years, even killing one of the vilest human stains in history, Hitler himself. From what my father told me, he even went toe to toe against the Angel of Death itself, a bid to take the Spear of Destiny.

"I know that the Khan Maykr did not send him to Heaven after killing him. She might have even erased his soul from existence. I just hope… he's out there somewhere."

The Doom Slayer wiped his eyes, almost crying for the first time in his life, and looked down at his grandfather's tombstone.

"Rest in peace, William J. Blazkowicz… wherever you are now."

In the distance, the Doom Slayer and Charlie could see a hooded figure staring at them from afar. The two smiled and nodded, before turning back to the gravestone.

Though he wore a hood, the Seraphim smiled warmly. It had been over two thousand years since he had first received that vision of Armageddon. Back then, he was known only as John, a mere mortal and disciple of Christ. When he finally died, John had time to reflect on his vision, and was ordered by the Lord himself to take the form of a Maykr on Urdak, made so he would be free of the Khan's control, and told to search for a holy warrior that would destroy the great serpent and his fallen.

For what seemed like eons, John waited, eventually adopting the title of Seraphim among the rest of the Maykrs, as he watched the Night Sentinels form to fight back against the demons of Hell. He searched the souls of each Sentinel that joined the ranks, but could not find the holy warrior the Lord described. Until...

John remembered that fateful day, when William and Stan Blazkowicz were dragged past the gates to be inspected by the Deag. As he watched from a balcony in the arena, he saw that though Stan had darkness within himself, William's heart was pure. He had lost someone close to him, and swore until the end of time that he would fight against the forces of Hell. John quickly realized that the Khan Maykr would attempt to twist him to her will, and used one of the Maykr's machines to imbue the mortal with godlike strength and speed, additionally making him incorruptible.

As a reward for finding the holy warrior, the Lord granted him the power to imbue those he saw fit with that same strength and speed. Shedding his Maykr guise, John chose to keep the title of the Seraphim, and proceeded to watch over William Blazkowicz, now dubbed the Doom Slayer, as he wrecked havoc across the shores of Hell. He never forgot that he could bless anyone with incorruptible strength and speed, but he did not ever use that power. That is, until the Slayer came across another pure soul like his: Charlotte Magne.

The Seraphim returned the gesture, and with a nod of his own, he faded away, leaving nothing behind except for a soft breeze where he stood.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

Charlie and the Doom Slayer sat on the roof of his old home in Detroit, overlooking the city. Charlie smiled, seeing the sunlight reflect off the many building's glass windows.

"It's beautiful." the princess of Hell whispered, echoing the words she uttered when they first arrived on Earth. Now, it seemed like that moment was a lifetime ago.

The Doom Slayer turned to look at her, and nodded. Yes, the city- the _World_\- was beautiful. And so was she.

The Slayer smiled, and taking off his helmet, got down on one knee.

"William, what are you doing?" Charlie asked, but had an idea about what was going on.

William reached into a secret compartment on his armor and pulled out a small, golden ring, adorned with an emerald. Charlie's breath caught in her throat, realizing what he was going to ask.

"Charlie, throughout the time I've known you, you have been caring, kind, and wanting to change others." William announced. "You changed me, and how I see demons. Not all of them from every dimension are evil, and you believe everyone has a shot at redemption. And after everything we've been through, Alastor, the Icon of Sin, the Khan Maykr… I realized that there are some things that I can't do alone. No, I don't want to do this alone anymore. So will you do me the honor of being… Charlotte Magne Blazkowicz?"

For several long seconds, Charlie was at a loss for words, before screaming with joy.

"Yes!"

William smiled, and slid the ring on her finger, before standing back up. Charlie grinned back at her new fiance, and wrapped her arms around his neck. As the two pulled each other in for a kiss, the Doom Slayer realized that the Betrayer was wrong.

He had saved his people. Just like how Charlie saved him. Because of that, he was at peace.

And William was perfectly happy with peace.

_"The grace of the Lord Jesus be with all." -Revelation 22:21_

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that's the end of this epic fic! As I've said before, there will be a sequel story. At the time of writing this short note, I'm actually working on the epilogue to that one, so the first chapter should drop either tomorrow, Sunday, or Monday. Speaking of which, happy Easter!**

**Oh, and in case I didn't stress it enough, I'm scaling the story back in the next one. There will be stakes, and there will be a big bad that the Doom Slayer and Charlie face, but the battle will not nearly be as climactic as what I did here. Because honestly, this was supposed to be my final story, and leave the Doom/Hazbin Hotel series at two entries. Then I played through the ending of Doom Eternal (I was writing the chapters pretty much while playing the game), and I realized that there's still some loose ends to tie up, both in the game's world and in my own story. Although, I did leave enough hints at where the story would be going in key chapters, as well as the title of the epilogue.**

**Anyway, stay safe out there, and don't go mad from the isolation.**


End file.
